Reckless Abandon
by BelovedShadow
Summary: As a child Itachi Uchiha was forced into sexual relations with his uncle. Now his parents have died, and he and his beloved little brother are made to live with their only living relative, is Sasuke doomed to the same fate? MadaItaSasu YAOI IN LATER CHAPS
1. Blast From The Past

**A/N: Here goes the first chapter of my ItaSasuMada lol, yeah, so yes, my sick mind has somehow just gotten sicker. I hope you don't mind :/ Basically this fic came about because of my poll, I asked you what pairing for my new one-shot, and you voted ItaSasuMada (sicko's xD) Anywho… I then discovered that I haven't got the slightest idea how to make a one-shot for that pairing and I should just buckle down and make a chapter fic. Sorry one-shot lovers, but that relationship is simply too complicated for my meek mind to capture in one chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"_And now here's Sakura Haruno with a follow up on the car accident last week…. Thanks Ino. I'm here at the very spot where Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were hit on their way home. Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head. The murder weapon was, obviously, the eighteen-wheeler that hit them when they were on their way home last week. Their funeral was earlier this morning, where tears of loss were shared by many of their friends and their two sons, Itachi and-"_

"Sasuke turn that shit off."

"Why shouldn't we watch it?" The younger raven said with an icy cold tone. He looked up at his brother with hateful eyes.

"Look, I'm sick of you moping around the house like it's everyone else's fault that they died. They should have looked both ways before crossing the street. End of story." Itachi said, walking up to the television and unplugging it.

"It _is _your fault! If you hadn't been washing the car that night they wouldn't have been walking!"

"I could easily argue that if you hadn't been _born _they wouldn't have been on their way home from the grocery store. No one else needed tomato juice."

Sasuke's lip started to tremble. "Oh Kami it's _my _fault."

"It's no one's fault Sasuke. Let's just get on with our lives already, okay?"

"How can you say that so easily!" Sasuke sobbed. "Didn't you love them at _all_!"

"Of course I did."

"You haven't shed a single tear!"

"I think you've cried enough for the both of us, it's been a week and in another two minutes people will be here from all sorts of adoption agencies trying to separate us. I'm a little more concerned with _that_ at the moment."

Sasuke's face blanked and he got totally still. Then the tears doubled. Itachi just rolled his eyes and picked the eight year old boy up.

"Put me down! I'm not a baby! Put me _down_ you murderer!"

Itachi did put him down. On his bed, then he tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"We'll get through this Otouto, I promise."

_Ding dong!_

Itachi sighed and went to get the door. It creaked slightly as he opened it, apparently the hinges were just as worn out as he was.

"Hello, Itachi-kun. You probably don't remember me well, the last time I saw you was very long ago."

"I was five, I remember it _very_ well. What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Have you grown to hate me? That's expected, but I'm the only family you've got left, and I've just adopted you, so I suggest you get used to me."

Itachi went white. "You… you can't… you…no…"

"I did though, you _and _that beautiful little brother of yours."

Itachi growled under his breath. "You stay the fuck away from Sasuke!"

"I'm afraid that's not something I'm willing to do."

"He's not ready."

"Do you think _you'd_ be readyif I hadn't gotten you started early? I'm glad I did too, you're hitting your prime." The man said looking Itachi up and down with hungry eyes.

"I don't care, you've already corrupted me enough, you can't have him too."

But Itachi was ignored, the man stepped past him with ease.

"Sasuke-kun, come on out, I've got something for you!" The man called sweetly.

Itachi winced. It had started out with kindness for him too. Sasuke came walking sleepily into the room. He had apparently been taking a nap, seeing as he only had on a pair of pajama pants and was clearly just waking up.

"Aniki, who is this man?"

"I'm your uncle, I'm going to be taking very good care of you from now on."

"But Aniki already takes care of me. I don't need a uncle." Sasuke said plainly. Itachi smiled, his brother truly was adorable. Even though he could be a spiteful brat at times, he always showed an immense amount of loyalty to Itachi when other people were around.

"I can take you places and show you things that you've never seen before, and don't worry. Itachi get's to come with us, we'll have such fun!"

Sasuke looked at his brother. "Are we really going with him Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, thinking that maybe if he cooperated enough, Sasuke might just get out of this situation unharmed.

"Yes."

The youngest Uchiha smiled. "Good, then we can stay together, right?"

"Of course you can. Come on now, don't be so awkward, come sit on my lap."

Itachi turned away as Sasuke went to sit on the man's lap.

"What's your name?" The boy asked curiously.

"Uchiha Madara."

"What do I call you?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'll call you uncle Madara."

"Alright, I have something for you, would you like to have it now, or wait until we get to your new home?"

"We're moving?"

"Yes, I don't live in Konoha."

"Oh." Sasuke said sadly. "But… Aniki still get's to come with us, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. I'll wait and see when we get there."

"As you wish." Madara said.

Itachi frowned and wiped the first tear from his eyes. He had managed not to cry in front of Sasuke this whole week, but this was too much. He knew that he would have to keep Madara extremely distracted in the worst of ways if there was any hope for Sasuke, he didn't mind entirely, the man was very gracious and most of the time he could even be described as _gentle _the problem was that it was wrong, so, so, very wrong.

"C'mon, I'll help you pack." Madara said cheerfully. Itachi immediately turned around to follow them into Sasuke's bedroom, he knew Madara well enough to predict that nothing too horrid would happen until he had earned Sasuke's trust… but still.

"Itachi, why don't you get the extra suitcases out of my car?"

"Sasuke, come with me, I'm sure there will be more than one."

"Okay." Sasuke said, almost cheerfully.

Madara frowned. This was going to take longer than he expected, the boy still clung to his brother like a babe to the breast. He smiled though, they would come around, sooner than either of them expected.

**A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you take the time to review it and take my poll.**

**Loved always for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	2. He Doesn't Play Fair

**A/N: So here goes the next chappie! Yaaayyyy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Aniki, is this really our room?" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Well Uncle Madara said it is sooo…"

"But it's so _big_ it could fit me, you, Uncle Madara, and mummy and daddy!" Sasuke said with glee then he froze and actually thought that over, it was then that he started crying again from accidentally reminding himself that there was no mummy or daddy anymore.

"It's _okay_ Otouto, Okaasan and Otousan are with us in our hearts, they'll never really be gone, we just can't see them anymore."

"But I miss them so much!" The boy sobbed. Itachi sighed as their new oak wood door received a gentle knock.

"Enter." Itachi said plainly. Madara tip-toed in and gave the crying child a concerned glance before turning to Itachi.

"I'll be wanting to see you in half an hour, alright?" Madara said, he began walking out of the room before suddenly turning back to add something. "Alone."

"Uncle Madara, why do you want to see Itachi alone?" Madara smiled fiendishly as he looked at the boy.

"It's not _my _fault Sasu-Chan. Your Aniki doesn't think you're mature enough to play with us."

"What! Itachi, that's not fair, how come I can't play? We used to play all the time before…" His voice trailed off into tears and Madara lightly walked out of the room, deliberately leaving the brothers to work that out themselves.

"It's not the same game Sasuke. He doesn't play by fair rules, you wouldn't like it."

Sasuke just sobbed and reached his hands into the air, a sign that meant he wanted to be picked up. He hadn't done it since he was about four years old, but this _was _a time of grief, so Itachi complied without scolding his brother for acting like a baby.

In about twenty minutes he had successfully rocked Sasuke to sleep, so he placed him on their new obnoxiously large bed and took a quick shower, by the time he was done it was time to meet Madara so he took a deep breath to mentally brace himself then threw a towel around his waist and walked to his uncles room. He gave the door three quick knocks and waited.

"Just a moment, love." Madara said kindly. Itachi closed his eyes and counted to three, having to remind himself for about the hundredth time, that no matter how good his uncle liked to make him feel, the man was still a sick bastard.

"Alright, come on in." Itachi opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close it and turn the hand lock as soon as he got in because he was extremely paranoid about someone seeing him in a compromising position.

The oldest Uchiha laughed heartily as he took in Itachi's appearance.

"Afraid of being caught, are we?" Itachi just shrugged and allowed the towel that was loosely at his hips to fall to the ground, leaving himself fully exposed. Madara lazily looked down at the newly revealed portion of his nephew then he stood and circled the boy a number of times taking in every inch of skin. He ended right in front of Itachi and frowned.

"Where is the passion? Where is the lust? You've lost something."

"Yeah, both my parents."

"No, that's not it."

"Look, as much as I'd love to play twenty questions, Sasuke really needs me right now, so can we hurry this up?"

"Anxious?"

Now it was Itachi's turn to frown. "Not in the way _you_ mean."

"Why do you have such a sour attitude? When have I ever done you harm?"

"It's not about that! All I am is a piece of ass for you to take advantage of, and I'm not young enough to just go along with it anymore! I'm only doing this so that maybe just _maybe _you'll keep your filthy pedophile hands off of my brother."

"Nooo," Madara whispered, stroking Itachi's cheek gently and leaning down to kiss the boy's neck, he kissed a gentle trail from Itachi's collar bone to his ear then whispered lightly. "You're much more to me than a piece of ass."

"Why should I believe that?" Itachi asked, trying his very best not to allow himself to be turned on by his uncles kisses.

"It's quite simple really, obviously you're getting old enough to rebel against me. If I was only interested in having a little boy to fuck with, I would have taken Sasuke and left you in an orphanage, seducing him would be much easier than seducing you, especially if you weren't around to protest." Madara said frankly. Itachi's eyes widened, he hadn't even thought about that.

"Wait, then… why _did _you take me?"

"I took both of you, because you're my nephews and I love you. If you choose to believe that, it would make your life a lot easier, but it's truly your decision to make."

Itachi blanked out in thought, Madara chuckled.

"Go lie on the bed, Itachi." The younger Uchiha did as he was told without even giving it much thought. It wasn't until Madara got in next to him that he finally spoke.

"Why would you do such traumatizing things to someone you love?"

"I could explain that to you, but honestly I don't think I should have to."

"Why not?"

"If you were in a position similar to my own, I think you would find it very difficult not to act on what you were feeling, in fact, I do believe that on a sub-conscious level, you _are _in such a situation, so as you go to sleep tonight, think on this my darling little nephew: If you could have your brother, any way you wanted him, with no restraints, and no one to stop you, would you_ actually_ stop yourself?"

"If… wait… but… Sasuke?"

Madara smirked evilly at his nephew's face of confusion, then took the boy's hand and wrapped a sheet around him before walking him back to his room, where his little brother was still sleeping peacefully.

"It's just something to think on, that's all. Goodnight." Madara said with a grin, closing their door behind him as he left.

**A/N: Hehe, I can tell that I'm liking this one so far because it's making me neglect some of my other projects :/**

**Anywho, go on and review me please, it would be immensely appreciated.**

**With love,**

**Beloved**


	3. The Way We Were

**A/N: Mkay, so here's the next chappie of Reckless Abandon.. Hope you guys have been enjoying it so far,, I've enjoyed writing it WAY too much, you may have noticed that this fic has caused me to neglect quite a few of my other projects… Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

"_Itachi, come sit down with us, okay?"_

_Sure, the boy said happily sitting between his parents, snuggling himself into the couch comfortably as he enjoyed his parents warmth. He looked across the coffee table and smiled, his uncle was sitting across from them and smiled back at him._

"_What is it Mum?"_

"_Well, it's kind of a hard question for us to ask, but we need you to promise to answer honestly, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Madara, could you leave the room first, it's hardly appropriate for you to be here for this conversation."_

"_Honestly Fugaku, I've already answered you. Itachi-kun's answer won't differ from mine whether I'm here or not."_

"_It's important that he not be pressured to go along with whatever you say."_

"_I won't pressure him."_

"_It's okay Pop. I like uncle Madara, I don't mind him being here."_

"_Just ask him Mikoto."_

"_Itachi… Darling, has uncle Madara ever… harmed you?"_

"_I don't understand… Uncle Madara would never do that, why are you asking me this?"_

"_He's never made you do anything that you didn't want to?"_

"_No… who said he did?" Itachi asked franticly, not wanting his beloved uncle to be taken away from him because of someone else's lies._

"_Itachi… please tell me the truth."_

"_I haven't hurt him Mikoto. That _is _the truth."_

"_That's it Madara, get out!"_

"_On what cause?"_

"_I don't care what he's saying I know you did it! You sick bastard, my _baby!" _Mikoto cried out audibly, sobbing into her hands. Madara frowned._

"_I can see that I've overstayed my welcome." He said sadly. "I'll go then." He stood up and kissed his nephew softly on the cheek, causing the boys mother to wince, then walked gracefully out of the front door._

"_You see Fugaku, that's exactly what I've been talking about!"_

"_It was just a kiss on the cheek Mikoto I really think you're over thinking this one."_

"_It's not about the kiss, Fugaku. It's about Itachi's reaction to it!"_

"_He didn't even have a reaction."_

"_That's the point! He never does, he doesn't react with the slightest distaste when Madara touches him, if anything he actually leans into it!"_

"_What's so awful about that?"_

"_You know Itachi doesn't like being touched! He doesn't even like for me to touch him and I'm his mother!"_

"_That's completely normal, even as a baby he's felt more comfortable around men, you know that. He looks up to Madara, it's completely normal that he would have more tolerance for him."_

"_Itachi," Mikoto began again. "Has Madara ever… touched you anywhere?"_

"_What do you mean, of course he has, you just saw him touch me."_

"_I mean somewhere that other people don't usually touch you."_

"_Like where?"_

"_Well… where _has _he touched you before?"_

_Itachi bit his lip in thought._

"_Ummm… everywhere I guess." _

_Mikoto choked out another sob._

"_What's wrong, Mum. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_I'm gonna kill him…" Fugaku mumbled angrily, then he got up quickly and walked out. Mikoto gripped her son tightly into her arms and rocked him._

"_Itachi it's wrong! It's so wrong!"_

"_Why? I'm sorry… just tell me what I did, I won't do it again, I promise!"_

"_It's not your fault, sweetheart… it's not your fault… oh god, how could I let this happen?"_

_Fugaku stormed into back into the room. "Damn bastard left already without a trace, you wouldn't even be able to tell that he was here."_

_A loud shriek was heard coming from the southern region of their house._

"_Mum, I think Sasuke's up."_

"_Oh God! What if he's hurt Sasuke too!"_

Itachi woke up suddenly panting hard. His little brother was sleeping next to him peacefully. He hadn't even realized that he was crying but the tears were making his cheeks cold as the air touched them. His breath was shaking and cracking, and he jumped a little when someone knocked on their door.

"C-Come in." He whimpered softly.

Madara walked in quietly and sat down on his nephew's bed.

"What's wrong? More nightmares?"

"They're so _real._" Itachi choked out.

"You going to tell me what they're about yet?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Fine. See you in the morning."

Itachi nodded as his uncle started walking out of the room.

"Wait," He called.

"Yes?" Madara asked quietly as he turned back around.

"I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"I mean, the dreams I keep having… I remember them… I mean… They've actually happened. But, they don't make any sense anymore, I mean, it didn't at the time, but it makes even less sense now."

"Why don't you just tell me about it, and I'll see if I can help you figure it out?"

"It's about us, and my mother and my father, and kind of Sasuke, but not till the end."

"What were we all doing?"

"It was the day my parents found out about… well… you remember, and they kicked you out of the house, and I was so sad, and then I was scared because they said that you were going to hurt Sasuke."

"What's so confusing about that?"

"Because… Well… Now I honestly think that you're evil."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and in the dream, it's like I don't want you to leave. I didn't understand then that what you did was wrong, and I don't understand now how I didn't understand then… In the dream I was confused because I didn't understand why my parents were upset about what you did, and now I'm confused because I don't understand why as I'm dreaming I can feel myself _not_ wanting you to go."

"What makes you wake up?"

"I can hear Sasuke screaming, he had just woken up from his nap, and my mother was afraid that you had hurt him."

"Then it sounds like you're not really confused at all, I'd say you're just afraid of me hurting Sasuke, which I have no intention of doing."

"What _you _think hurts him and what I _know _hurts him are two completely different things."

Madara chuckled softly to himself, and as if it was on queue they both looked at the sleeping child.

"Do you really think that I would hurt him? No, let me rephrase that, do you really feel that I've ever hurt _you_?"

"I mean… I don't know… My parents said that you did."

"But do _you_?"

Itachi paused and looked at his uncle, it took him a while to think, and the result confused him even more than his dream.

"No. You never hurt me."

Madara smiled and gave both of his nephews a kiss on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep."

"Goodnight Uncle Madara."

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

**A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I think it's too short, but what I really want to know is what you think! So there's a little link at the bottom of this page that says 'Review This Story' and I think you should go ahead and click on it now and write me a nice looonnngggg review! xD**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	4. Kiss Me

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, It's got some lemon in it now, so if you don't like Yaoi then leave now or forever hold your peace!**

**Enjoy!**

"Aniki! Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked groggily as he opened his eyes to greet the day. His little brother was all wrapped up in a towel with his hair dripping wet.

"Sorry, uncle Madara told me to wake you up after I'm done showering because I can't reach the shower head to turn it off and he said it would probably upset you if he did it for me."

Itachi was confused, of course it would upset him if his uncle was in the bathroom alone with his naked brother while he was sleeping, but since when was Madara kind enough to care about what would upset his nephew?

"So how long have you been up?" Itachi asked as he got up to turn off the shower head.

"Not too long. When I woke up the shower was running already and I asked uncle Madara why, and that's when he said to take a shower then wake you up. He also said that after you get up and ready I can go to the pool, fun right?"

"Just you?"

"Me and a nice lady named Konan. She's in charge of me when you're not around."

Itachi frowned, he didn't like that Sasuke had been appointed a nanny.

"Why wouldn't I be around?"

The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, but you do have a note. it's on your dresser."

Itachi got up and took the note from the dresser.

_Good Morning Itachi,_

_ I hope you slept well, I know you had a hard night. You may recall that last week I asked to see you in private and ended up returning you to your room. I feel that I have given you sufficient time to get over whatever was troubling you and think about the question I asked. I will be expecting, among other things, the answer to that question. I require your company today after breakfast, I do not know yet when I will be done with you, it depends mostly on your behavior. You and your brother are to come to breakfast fully dressed and ready for your day, this means that he should have on appropriate swimwear under his clothes, and you needn't have on more than a bathing robe._

_With Love,_

_Madara_

Itachi didn't have to wonder what he would be doing today, it was painfully obvious. Madara had been letting him slide for a whole week due to his frequent nightmares, but it seemed that the man was getting impatient. Itachi knew that his uncle's hands wouldn't cause him any pain, if anything they would bring him great pleasure, but he still felt a little weary.

More than being nervous about what he was going to do with Madara, he wanted to know who this Konan person was that was supposed to be watching over his Otouto.

"Are you done reading it Aniki?"

"Huh? Oh... yes. Go on and get dressed."

"Okay!" Sasuke said cheerfully, before dropping the towel that was wrapped around him to the ground. Itachi looked at his brother's body, it was small and soft, each curve and shadow made it obvious to anyone with the slightest hint of intelligence that the boy would have perfect muscles after hitting puberty. Itachi froze as he caught his thoughts before they could start, it was then that he really had to think about his uncles question. Would he really resist Sasuke? Itachi walked out of the room to wait in the hall.

Did he really even _like _Sasuke in that way? They were just brothers, right? Of course he loved him, but enough to think thoughts like that? Maybe so, which was not good.

"Okay Aniki, I'm ready." Sasuke said coming out of the room as he was still pulling his shirt on. All it took was one more glance at that pale thin stomach for Itachi to know that he _did _have a romantic interest in his brother. Hm. He would wait though. He refused to do things the way Madara did, it was already incest without dropping pedophilia on top of it, he would at least wait until Sasuke was old enough to know what he was doing.

Itachi was still thinking about his newly discovered feelings for his brother when he sat down at the table, Madara smirked widely at him.

"Have you just had an epiphany, Ita-kun?"

Itachi immediately snapped out of it.

"Oh! Gomen, good morning uncle."

"Good morning uncle Madara!" Sasuke exclaimed cheerfully, running up to throw his arms around the man. They had developed a disgustingly good relationship, although it was, for now, a healthy relationship. Much to Itachi's relief and Madara's annoyance Sasuke always picked time with his brother over time with his uncle, which made it hard for Madara to get the boy alone.

"Good morning to you too. Sasuke, go on and eat your breakfast, I'm sure you want to get to the pool."

Itachi scoffed knowingly, Madara was only making Sasuke hurry to the pool so that he and Itachi could hurry to bed.

Breakfast was over quickly without much conversation, because the food was delectable. Itachi gulped hard when everyone was finished, he was smart enough to know what that meant. Sasuke said a brief thank you and rushed off towards the back yard to swim. Itachi remained seated.

Madara got up slowly and moved to stand behind his older nephew, he massaged the boys shoulders with skilled hands and Itachi groaned out his appreciation, Madara leaned in to whisper directly into the boys ear.

"Have you been avoiding me, Itachi?"

Itachi whimpered slightly, a reaction caused more by the husky way his name sounded on his uncles lips than the massage.

"No, uncle... You haven't asked to see me."

"I shouldn't have to." Madara said, now nibbling and sucking at the younger Uchiha's ear lobe seductively.

"W-Why would I c-come to you without b-being asked?" Itachi stuttered out, realizing that his weak attempt at not getting aroused was crashing to bits quite quickly.

"Because you want it." Madara said seductively, as his extremely talented tongue slid across the shell of Itachi's ear, then down his neck, where it was joined by equally talented lips. Itachi barely held in a moan as his uncle kissed up and down his neck, in exactly the spaces and pressure points that drove the sex-deprived teen wild.

"W-Wait..."

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Need... upstairs."

"Why?"

"Sasuke."

"You don't want your little brother to know what we do?"

"No."

"As you wish." Madara said, standing up straight once more, enjoying the disappointed face his nephew made when they left each others warmth.

They walked silently up the winding flight of stairs to Madara's room, and Itachi locked the door behind them, causing his uncle to smirk although the man didn't verbally comment.

"Where do you want me?" Itachi asked not knowing how the elder would want him positioned, and -blinded by arousal- not really caring.

"This isn't about me, love. Since my last time seeing you I have been satisfied by many other people, many other times. Today is about you and your needs, do what makes you most comfortable."

Itachi raised his eyebrows, "You're letting me take charge?"

"Not entirely, but if you have any requests I'll probably try my hardest to meet them."

Itachi nodded and took off the robe slowly, placing it on a chair before laying on his back on the too-large bed.

Madara looked at his nephew with lust filled eyes. "You really have grown into your features quite well, Itachi." The man said, then he too got onto the bed, and ran his hands down the younger's well toned chest and abdomen.

Itachi closed his eyes and remembered his times before with his uncle. The man was always gentle and kind, never selfish, always working to accomplish pleasure for others before himself. He recalled how much he loved his uncle back before his parents had talked with him. How _right _everything used to feel before he had learned that it was wrong.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Koibito?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Probably."

Itachi sighed and opened his eyes to look at the man he had loved so much.

"Kiss me."

Madara leaned in closer to the boy beneath him and pressed their lips ever so softly together for a single brief moment.

"It's just like I remember them."

"What?"

"Your kisses."

"Really? And how do you remember them?"

"Soft and sweet, like pressing a freshly picked rose petal to my mouth... Kiss me again, please?"

Madara did as he was asked, this time Itachi took his cheek into his hand and pulled the man in for more, the teenagers tongue slipped slowly and cautiously out of his mouth, asking for entry. His uncle opened willingly, glad to taste the boy again. Their tongues danced slowly and deeply, Madara sucked softly at Itachi's tongue as it reentered his mouth causing the teen to moan in pleasure. Then Itachi pulled away.

"Thank you."

Madara didn't answer, he kissed his way softly down Itachi's neck to the boy's chest, and sucked tenderly at his left nipple, squeezing at the right one with his hand so as not to leave either neglected. Itachi moaned again, this time more franticly, and Madara's wandering eyes didn't fail to notice that a certain Uchiha was sporting quite the boner.

Madara started kissing his way down his nephews stomach, pausing only when Itachi spoke.

"When I was little, you told me that one day when I was big and strong, you would show me what true pleasure is. Do you remember saying that?"

"Yes."

"I know now what you meant by that. You were talking about fucking me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you do it then, when I was younger."

"Aside from the physical pain it would have put you through, emotionally it would probably have traumatized you for life. Children that age shouldn't do such things."

Itachi nodded, but Madara noticed a tear escape from the boys eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... don't stop what you were doing... please?"

"Then tell me."

Itachi sighed. "It's just... I was thinking... about, well... about your question, and those are the same reasons that I wont take Sasuke... It just makes me see how alike we are... and it's a little discomforting."

"Because you hate me?"

"No. Because I love you."

**(A/N: I was gonna end the chapter there! I really was, but noooo, I've decided to **

**bless you with some lime. Consider yourselves lucky and bless me with a review!)**

Madara looked at his nephew in slight shock, his first feeling was joy, but all he did was nod his head, they both knew that he loved Itachi, he didn't have to say it. He opted instead to continue his trail of kisses down the boys stomach.

He dipped his tongue seductively into Itachi's bellybutton, but quickly grew impatient with it and moved down lower, eagerly taking the younger's cock head into his mouth. He sucked gently, and started to bob his head up and down, then started deep throating the boy, earning himself an audible moan. This went on for about ten minutes before:

"Stop."

Madara lifted his head.

"Yes?"

Itachi's legs were trembling and his voice nearly cracked. "I d-don't want-t to c-come lik-ke that-t." He shivered out.

Madara nodded and smiled with pride, because he knew _exactly _how Itachi preferred to orgasm, and it was some what reassuring to see that at least in the sexual realm of things, the boy hadn't changed much at all.

"Turn over then." Madara said huskily. Itachi quickly complied and turned so that he was on his stomach, he grabbed a pillow and put it on his pelvic line, to prop his ass up slightly in the air without having to do any work himself.

Madara grinned, this is what he did best, and he knew it. He started working on a trail of wet kisses down Itachi's back until he reached the boys ass, he kissed each cheek, before taking them into his hands and spreading them open. The older Uchiha licked a single line from the beginning of Itachi's ass crack down to his balls, he suckled on the boy's balls a little, mostly just to get an idea of how close Itachi was to his orgasm.

Then, Madara flicked his tongue across his Uke's hole, it twitched delightedly.

"You have such a horny ass Itachi..." He mumbled.

Itachi moaned at his uncle's dirty words, although the first thing that came to his mind was: _'You should see Sasuke's.' _He did of course manage not to say that aloud, because as good as this all felt, he wasn't encouraging his uncle to do the same thing to his brother.

This was no longer because he was afraid for Sasuke and thought Madara would hurt him, it had become a lot simpler than that. He wanted Sasuke for himself.

Itachi's thoughts were cut off sharply as he felt his uncles warm tongue push deliciously into his ass hole, it was a tight fit for Madara, who was no longer used to the feel of a virgin ass, but for Itachi it was heaven. As his uncle hooked his tongue expertly towards the boy's prostate, Itachi bucked against the man's face harshly, at the same time letting his first orgasm in ages take control of his body.

Madara slipped his tongue out when Itachi was done coming down from his high and looked at the panting sweating mess of an Uke that was trembling in paradise on his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Madara asked sincerely.

"Mmmmmmm" Was the only reply.

Madara smiled. "Well since you're feeling mmmm-ish, shall we give Sasuke an extra hour at the pool so that you can get some sleep, and have a late lunch?"

"Mmhm." Itachi said, still experiencing slight flinches in the aftershock of his orgasm.

The older Uchiha smirked and texted Konan, telling her to keep Sasuke out for another hour, then he laid himself directly behind his nephew, wrapping his arms around the boy, and relaxed entirely as the both of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I'm kind of glad that I decided to give you guys the lemon scene xD it makes me feel like a good citizen, teh heh... but seriously, review!**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	5. The Talk

**Warning: Hmmm…. I wouldn't even call it lime yet. DEF not lemon, in fact, it is naught but a mere kiss, but if incest isn't your shabang, leave now. I honestly don't know how the fidgedimples you made it this far if you don't dig the cest, but I figure it's always best to remind you that this contains incest, and what may be considered child pornography? Maybe? Idk, watevs if you like it read it, if you don't then get the fuck.**

**A/N: MMMMkay! So this is the next chap-tah of Reckless Abandon! YAAAAAAYYYYY! Teh-Heh… anywhoo.. yeah, so I made Madara seem a little evil in this one, but don't worry, he's not really that horrid, he's just a man with a plan who has some less-than-moral ways of acting said plan out, do not leave me pointless reviews telling me that Madara is evil, because as you can see, I am already 100% aware of that. It would be sort of like if I left someone a review on an MPREG saying "Excuse me, didn't you know that in the Manga, and also in the real world, men cannot (yet) get pregnant?" Useless, ne? As usual this author's note has gotten way longer than I originally intended. Fuck it.**

**Enjoy! **

"Nii-san, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What does an eleven year old boy know about girlfriends?"

"I know that all the other kids your age are already hooking up."

Itachi coughed a little, trying not to choke. His uncle was smirking next to him at the table.

"What does an eleven year old boy know about _hooking up_?" Madara asked curiously.

It had been about three years since he'd adopted his nephews, so far both of them were still virgins and Sasuke was completely untainted, this was something that greatly agitated Madara, but whenever he complained about it he found himself pleasantly reminded that Itachi Uchiha gives one of the worlds best blow jobs.

"It's when two people go somewhere private and come back all disheveled and what not, but they're really happy, I'm definitely trying it when I'm sixteen, Nii-san will you hook up with me then?"

That was it, Itachi choked violently on his breakfast. Madara laughed audibly, but reached next to him and rubbed Itachi's back to help him. At least, that's what Sasuke saw. In reality, Madara had been rubbing Itachi's inner thigh the entire time anyway, which is why the man clearly felt Itachi's cock spring to life from the mere _thought _of 'hooking up' with his brother.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hook up with you when you're sixteen Sasuke-chan. Hell, keep asking like that he _might _break down and hook up with you this week!"

"Uncle," Itachi mumbled in a low warning tone. Madara didn't respond, he gripped Itachi's dick, causing the older boy to hiss out in pleasure.

"You okay, Aniki?"

Itachi tried to swat his uncle's hand away, and only succeeded in encouraging the man to start stroking him, slowly, but effectively.

"I'm fine, Otouto." Itachi replied with a strained husky tone. Sasuke had heard enough sounds coming from his uncles room at this point to know that when either of them were talking like that, he was supposed to just look the other way and mind his business, so that's exactly what he did, which is why he didn't get to see his brother's oh-so-very-gorgeous 'cum face'.

Madara smiled when Itachi came.

"You look so beautiful like that." He whispered into the teen's ear, slyly passing him a napkin under the table.

"Upstairs. Now." Itachi growled.

When they got there Itachi slammed the door behind them and locked it, neither of them noticed Sasuke sitting with his ear pressed against it on the other side.

"What the fuck! You can't do shit like that right in front of him! By the time he even knows what sex _is _he's going to catch on!"

"Isn't that ultimately what you want?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell do you want! You can't just get all the booty in the house Itachi!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's not fair to me _or _Sasuke if you're whoring around with both of us! You get two people, we both just get one!"

"Fine, then when I take him, I'll stop whoring around with _you_."

Sasuke winced at the sound of a loud smack. He knew that Uncle Madara had hit his Aniki, but the door was locked, plus he wasn't willing to blow his cover, so he remained still instead of going to his brother's rescue.

"Now, _what _did you just say to me?" Madara hissed violently.

"N-Nothing, I'm sorry."

"You're going to _stop _with these bursts of defiance, do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"I've been unnecessarily kind to you, but don't think I'm not willing to change that, cus by your rules or mine, I get some ass either way. You change your rules, I change mine. You continue to deny me the boy, I take _you. _You for one minute _consider _denying me yourself, I take the boy. Got it?"

"H-Hai." Itachi whimpered out.

"Good. Go get him."

"But-"

"_GET HIM!_"

Sasuke jumped and scurried down the hall to he and his brother's shared bedroom, so as not to be caught eavesdropping. Itachi came in with a red hand print on his face and watery eyes.

"Come." Was all he said, and Sasuke followed obediently behind him as he led them back to their uncles bedroom.

"Strip him to his underwear." Madara said. He was clearly fuming mad.

Itachi walked slowly up to his brother. "It's okay Otouto, I won't hurt you." He said before gently pulling his brother's clothes off. Sasuke didn't try to push him away.

"Bind him."

Itachi frowned, but went to Madara's end table and pulled out some rope that the man kept there for his more kinky moods. He tied Sasuke's hands behind his back, and tied the boy's ankles together so that he couldn't move without falling.

"Kiss him."

"But-"

"Do it."

Itachi gave his brother a soft kiss on the forehead.

"_Kiss _him."

This time the teen leaned in more slowly, he pecked his brother quickly on the lips, without failing to notice that the boy's only reaction was a curious gaze. Sasuke knew what a kiss was, he knew already that it wasn't something brothers were supposed to do, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Kiss him _harder._"

"You realize if I reported this, you could be arrested."

"Now."

Itachi leaned in again, kissing his brother harder and longer than the first time, Sasuke leaned into it, so Itachi quickly and shamefully pulled away, not neglecting to notice that his younger brother had a slight tent in his boxers.

"That'll do." Madara said. Itachi untied the boy and passed him his clothes. The youngest Uchiha dressed silently before looking around the room, it was then that Itachi realized Sasuke had actually never been in here before.

"Was there anything else that you wanted uncle?"

"No. Both of you go to your room." And so they did. That's where they were sitting when Sasuke made a comment that drove Itachi absolutely insane.

"It feels good to touch it when it's like this."

"Touch what?" Itachi asked, hoping that he sounded as nonchalant as his brother did.

"My cock." Sasuke said, still with the same indifferent tone. The boy had always been completely open with his brother, so it wasn't really a shock that he felt so comfortable, Itachi was actually more curious as to how he had managed to not know that Sasuke masturbated, then it hit him. While he was dealing with his own sexual needs with Madara, Sasuke must have been getting a great deal of alone time.

"Otouto, usually people don't just talk about things like that aloud."

"I know, but you're my brother. Besides, I know more of _your _secrets than either of us would probably care to admit."

"Like what?"

"Like that _yours_ stands up too, and when it does, you go see Uncle Madara."

Itachi looked at his brother in horror. Sasuke just smirked.

"C'mon, Nii-san, how stupid do you really think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid… I just didn't think you to be quite so… informed."

"We share a bed, Itachi. On cold nights if I try to snuggle with you, your cock stands up and you leave me in here and go sleep in Uncle Madara's room with him. Does he touch yours for you? I've always wanted someone else to touch mine for me but there aren't many people who I trust enough, and most of them would just make it get soft again."

Itachi sighed, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or molest his brother. All were very tempting options, but for now he just kept it to a sigh.

"Hasn't Konan given you the talk?"

"What talk?"

"The sex talk."

"No."

"Well… when a man and a woman love each other-"

"You and Uncle Madara aren't a man and a woman."

"Fine, when two people love each other-"

"The kids at my school who do sex don't love each other."

"You don't _do _it. You _have _it."

"Why?"

"I don't know… that's just the way it works."

"Fine whatever, go on."

"When two people… find each other attractive in some way… they show their attraction for each other through physical pleasure, such as intercourse, and other… stuff."

"I don't get it."

"What part don't you understand?"

"All of it, but firstly, what is an intercourse?"

"It's not _an _intercourse, it's just… intercourse. It's penetration of the anus, vagina, mouth, or any other cavity you can think of."

"I thought cavities were in your teeth."

"Any hole in your body counts as a cavity, including the ones in your teeth."

"I don't have any in _my _teeth." Sasuke said, smiling at his brother, flashing his pearly whites in evidence of his previous statement.

"I know you don't."

"But anyway, so what you mean is that intercourse, would be like if, for example, you stuck your dick up my ass hole?"

"For Kami's sake Sasuke _language_!"

"Gomen, it would be like if you _penetrated_ my _anus_. Better?"

"Much. And yes, that would be intercourse."

"Okay, so then if you are attracted to me, and you love me, you would show that by penetrating my anus."

Itachi gulped, how _easy _it would be to just let Sasuke think that. How very _simple _to let the child live his whole life with an older brother for a lover and never think it to be wrong, but no. He wouldn't lie to the boy.

"Well, we're brothers, so we're not supposed to do such things."

"We're not supposed to kiss either."

"We only kissed because we have an extremely _sick _uncle."

"Really? Because I've wanted to kiss you for ages."

Itachi sighed. "That would be wrong."

"I enjoyed kissing you just now in Uncle Madara's room, it didn't feel wrong at all."

"Wrong things don't have to _feel _wrong they just _are _wrong."

"Well I would much rather know that I'm doing something wrong and kiss you anyway than just not kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I'm attracted to you. As a matter of fact, I think we should do- I mean _have _sex."

"You're far too young to do stuff like that."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Why? I know how I feel. You have sex with Uncle Madara, and he's older than you."

"It's not about the age difference, it's about you being eleven."

"I'll be twelve next month."

"So what?"

"We've been living here since you were about thirteen, and I've matured much faster than you, so I should be able to start early."

"What makes you assume that I've been having sex with Uncle ever since we first moved in?"

"He's always wanted to see you alone. Even the first _day._"

"Still, you're too young."

"Why don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's-"

"Then why can't we?"

"Look, let's just talk about this later okay, I'm kind of worn out, I need a nap."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, this is your bed too."

"Are you going to leave if I get to close?"

Itachi sighed. "No."

Sasuke smiled, and scooted close to his brother, pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight Tachi-Nii."

"Goodnight Otouto."

**A/N: Did you liiiikkkeee it? Cus if you did, an amazing way to show that is by giving me a review. I love them very very mucho, almost as much as I love my readers.**

**-Beloved**


	6. July 23rd

"Happy Sasuke's Birthday, Aniki!" Sasuke squealed as soon as he woke up. Itachi opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out for a couple of seconds, before Madara openly walked into their room, without knocking.

"Good morning boys." He said with a smile.

Itachi just frowned at him, he still hadn't forgiven the man for the 'kiss situation' last month, so they weren't on speaking terms. This greatly amused Sasuke, because he wasn't dumb enough to neglect noticing that his brother was more and more irritable each day. For a teenager, having sex whenever you feel the slightest need for three years and then abruptly switching to a life of celibacy for a month isn't easy. Especially when you're sleeping with someone who you would very much enjoy fucking the shit out of.

"Good morning Uncle Madara! It's my birthday!"

"I know, the sign you snuck downstairs at midnight says so."

Sasuke giggled. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Sign?"

Madara smirked. "Indeed, you can't miss it, it says: Good morning family, and welcome to July 23rd, in case you didn't know, twelve years ago, on this very day a man named Sasuke Uchiha was born, and he would greatly appreciate an X-Box Kinect and the newest Apple phone. Thank You."

Itachi just glared at his uncle, while trying desperately not to burst into a fit of laughter at his brother's infancy.

"Oh, it gets better than that." Madara added. "Appreciate is spelled A-P-R-E-E-S-H-I-A-T-E."

Itachi could barely hold back this time, his face lit up and it took extreme concentration to hold in a squeal of "Kawaii!". He did manage though, so Madara wasn't given the pleasure of making him crack. Sasuke blushed and ran down stairs, probably to fix his spelling error.

"I got him the iPhone 4." Madara said casually. "God knows why he wants it though, he never uses the phone. What did you get him?"

"The Kinect _obviously._" Itachi said with a roll of the eyes. Sasuke had been begging for it for nearly three months now, how could he not indulge?

"I thought you would. He's easy to gift, he knows what he wants so far in advance."

"Hn."

"So when are you going to start having actual conversation with me? I feel as if we've been turned into a divorced couple with shared custody of our only child."

"I trusted you because you never harmed me in any way."

"...And?"

"A smack in the face _hurts. _I'll get over it when I'm ready, until then there's lube in your drawer and a hand on your wrist. Enjoy." The younger Uchiha strode casually out of the room.

He found his younger brother downstairs waiting impatiently on the couch with Konan.

"Uncle Madara! Hurry up! I want gifts!"

"Sasuke-kun, you mustn't cry out like that, it's rude." The blue-haired woman scolded.

Itachi shot her a blood-curling glare, which caused the birthday boy to smirk widely. It was common knowledge that Itachi didn't care for Konan, and he cared for her even less when she was telling Sasuke what to do. Part of this was because he liked feeling like he had total control over the raising of his brother, but most of it was simply because she had come into their lives too soon after their mother's death; which made Itachi feel like she was trying to replace Mikoto.

Sasuke had liked the woman earlier on in their stay, but as he grew closer and closer to puberty he liked her less and less, and when he noticed that Itachi didn't like her, he pointedly turned against her. It hadn't mattered much when they were younger, but now with Itachi having recently turned seventeen, Madara had announced to all the house staff, including Konan that the elder Uchiha brother was to be treated as an adult. That complicated things, with an adult on his side, Sasuke was nearly impossible to handle and didn't take into account a single thing that his 'nanny' said.

"I'm here, I'm here." Madara said, bringing in his and Itachi's wrapped presents for the boy, they had hidden them the same place.

Sasuke looked at the two boxes and for the first time that day, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked right as Itachi was opening his mouth to say the same thing. The weasel nearly slapped her right then and there. Madara noticed the immediate tension her question had caused and chuckled lightly.

"KoKo-Chan, busy yourself with something else for a while, ne?"

She nodded and got up and out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"S'nothing." Sasuke mumbled, though he was clearly disappointed.

"Just spit it out."

"You're each giving me _one _thing right?"

"Yes." Madara said bluntly.

"Did you want more? We can find more things to get you, you can pick out whatever you want from the mall today we can-"

"I don't want anything from the mall."

"Why don't you just start by opening the presents we have right here." Madara said, for once he was actually being the most practical of the three.

"Because I know that what I wanted from Itachi isn't in that box." Sasuke said with a tone that was suddenly very serious.

"How can you be so sure?" Itachi pleaded, Madara was grinning deviously, so he had apparently already caught on to whatever Sasuke was talking about, but Itachi was still in distress. He had wanted to make his brother's birthday perfect, it was usually something that was easy to do.

"Because what I want from you can't _fit _in that box."

"Did you want a car? I'll get you one you can-"

"Itachi, he's twelve. I'm not giving you money to buy him a car."

"I'll find a way!"

Sasuke was clearly starting to get amused by this, so he decided to make it even harder on his poor brother.

"Actually, it's not that difficult. What I want from you is something you could give me right now without either of us ever leaving this room, although, it would probably be better if we did."

Madara laughed manically, which only made Itachi more confused.

"Did you want Uncle's big screen TV? You can have it!"

"No you can't."

"Yes he can!"

"It's not yours to give."

"I'll steal it then!"

"It's not what he wants anyway."

"What the fuck does he want!"

"Did you get what you wanted for your birthday a couple of months ago?"

Itachi frowned. "No... But I shouldn't want it anyway, so I'm fine with that."

Madara rolled his eyes, and winked at his younger nephew, earning them all an adorable giggle from the boy.

"How could you not know Aniki? You know me better than everyone else, and for Kami's sake, I want this so badly I can almost _taste _it."

Madara and Sasuke were both on the floor in seconds from laughing so hard, and Itachi was becoming more and more anxious by the second.

"Do you want some sort of food?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up, he cradled Itachi's face gently in his hands and leaned in, kissing his brother softly but slowly. Itachi was so taken aback by the action that he didn't even remember to pull away. Sasuke smiled as he allowed their lips to separate and poked Itachi on the forehead.

"Geez big brother, you can be so _foolish _sometimes."

Itachi was in a daze, but he at least seemed to get it now. He frowned.

"Otouto, you can't have _me_. Firstly, you've already got me as a brother, and secondly-"

"I don't want you as just a brother."

"You're too young."

"Itachi how old were you when you first began having sexual relations?"

"Since when do you even know they're called sexual relations?"

"Google. Answer my question."

"Fifteen."

"You're lying." Sasuke said openly.

"Thirteen."

"Lies." The younger Uchiha replied again.

"Twelve and a half."

"You do realize that I can _tell _when you're lying to me, right?"

"Fine! Four, I was _Four. _But that doesn't mean I want the same thing for you. Our parents are turning in their _graves _right now because of this, do you realize that?"

The room stood still for a second as Sasuke seemed to take in what his older brother was saying.

Madara sighed. "I think it's about time that you two saw something." He said, walking out of the room. He was back a moment later with an orange envelope, it had clearly been opened before, but still four words immediately caught Itachi's eye: _Final Will And Testament._

"Is that-" Madara tossed him the package.

Sasuke watched as his brother skimmed over the document, then read it more carefully, then read it again, and again.

"Itachi, it's not going to change the more times you read it." Madara commented.

"But... I don't understand... This was written when Sasuke was six... why would they... Did they really..."

"Yes. You get the Money, Sasuke gets the property, I get you and when you turn eighteen, you get Sasuke."

"But I thought our parents didn't like you." Itachi said bluntly. "Why would they trust me with you?"

"Because they know that I love you. Both of you. The real question is, if they knew about the nature our relationship and left you in my care anyway, how against it could they possibly have been?"

"But... But... But...Fuck it. Fine Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Not _now._ But I guess I'll consider it."

Sasuke grinned.

"Arigato Nii-san! That's the best birthday gift _ever!_"

**A/N: Awwwwww! Happy Uchihas! Anyway, please go on and review and what not... I know this chapter was kind of dumb, but i'd been thinking really hard about a way to make Itachi really turn a corner and stop resisting the incest and uhhh... that's what i came up with. Plus I can't mention Sasuke's birthday without writing about it, because i'm sure any of you who are familiar with my work know this already, but I'm EXTREMELY biased towards Sasuke... Can't help it. Love him. Anyway... so yeah go on and review and take my poll if it's interesting and all that stuff. :3**

**Love Yuh!**

**-Beloved**


	7. Why Not Me?

**A/N: I finally updated! This chappie is sad... well... you sort of get your first real lemon scene, but still... I think it's sad. Sorry, but I'm enjoying the plot at the moment, don't worry there will be plenty more smut in the future xD**

**Enjoy!**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in Itachi."

The teen stepped into the room lightly, closing the door behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your brother wouldn't knock on my door this late. Besides, he's still glued to the X-Box, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so... Can I come to bed?"

"With me?" Madara asked slyly, with a mock tone of surprise.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "_Yes _with you."

"I'm sorry Itachi, I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well... I changed my mind."

"Oh? And why would you do a thing like that?"

Itachi sighed, he had known this was going to be a tedious feat. "Cus i can't jack off with Sasuke in bed with me and if i don't cum soon I'm gonna go crazy." The teen blurted out, hoping that his uncle wouldn't actually catch what he said, but Madara had heard him clearly.

"Sorry, but I can't help you with that."

"_Whyyyyyy_." The younger Uchiha whined, neither of them were used to him begging and the sound caught Madara off guard. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Come here Itachi."

The teen quickly complied, climbing up onto his uncle's bed eagerly. This time Madara did let out a chuckle.

"Give me one good reason."

"A good reason for what?" Itachi asked, trying to act like he didn't know what his uncle was talking about.

"To help you with your _problem._" Madara replied, he knew that Itachi had understood the question, but he didn't mind giving the boy some extra clarification.

Itachi was starting to get tired of begging, it wasn't something he ever enjoyed doing, and desperate as he was, they were both painfully aware of the simple fact that if he were to ask Sasuke to suck him off at that very second, the little raven would do it with out any question or concern.

"You truly do wear your thoughts on your face, Itachi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"That would be _wrong._"

"He'd do it you know."

"I know, but I'm not asking him, I'm asking you."

"Gomen, but I'm not really interested in foreplay at the moment."

"What... wait..."

"That's right."

"So basically, I have to either have my ass plugged by my uncle or molest my little brother."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Not an easy choice you know."

Madara shrugged. "I'll be gentle."

"I know you will... but..."

"But what?"

"I've always seen myself as more of a seme..."

Madara laughed heartily, Sasuke heard him from the living room.

_'Maybe I should go see what they're up too... It can't be too bad if Uncle Madara's laughing right? And my eyes are burning like hell from being in front of this TV for so long...' _

The boy wandered up the stairs towards his uncle's bedroom, he could hear them talking at a low volume, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

_'A little eavesdropping never hurt anybody, right?'_

He made himself comfortable in the doorway, then pressed his ear against it, now he could distinctly tell whose voice he was hearing, but he could still hardly tell what they were actually saying, he realized this was because Madara was mumbling to himself. Sasuke could make out his brother's name along with the words the words 'fucking', 'beautiful', and 'this'; so he guessed that his uncle had said. 'Itachi you're so fucking beautiful like this.'

He frowned, they were about to do something sexual obviously. Why hadn't his Nii-san asked _him_ to do it? It was obvious that Itachi would be coming to someone soon in need of release, but why Madara? Even after Sasuke had offered himself so absolutely to his brother.

_'Does Aniki like Uncle Madara more than me?'_

The boy pressed his ear even closer to the door, making sure that he could hear everything.

Meanwhile, Madara was kissing a wet trail down his nephew's back as he scissored the teen somewhat gently. It felt a little weird to Itachi, but when his uncle hit his prostate he hissed out his appreciation.

Sasuke frowned, it was clear that his Uncle was making his brother feel very good, and he could feel himself becoming aroused as well at the sound of Itachi's mewls and whimpers. He got himself more comfortable and pulled his cock out, he sighed as he started stroking himself slowly, imagining that it was _him _making Itachi cry out so beautifully.

"Fuck... you're so tight." Madara said as he entered his nephew slowly. Itachi's body tensed at the intrusion, the feeling displeased him and he coughed uncomfortably, squeezing his walls tighter in a subconscious attempt to force the unwanted object out. His uncle stroked his hair softly.

"Relax, Itachi... Shhhh... Calm down and let yourself get used to it."

He tried to think of things that would help him relax, it seemed to work, and Madara pulled out slowly, only to push himself back in with more haste.

Now it wasn't feeling _as _bad, but Itachi still decided then that he preferred not to be Uke again if he was given the option.

After a while, he seemed to be getting more and more used to it, his uncle hit his prostate again, and that felt pretty good, he moaned. Then, Madara started stroking him at the same time, and he choked out an even throatier moan, somewhere in the back of his head he could have sworn that he heard Sasuke whimper right after he moaned the second time, but he told himself that he was only hearing things.

Sasuke took off his shirt and used it to clean the mess that was in his lap and coating his hands, he knew he had slipped a little and been too loud when he came, but oh well. Now that he had gotten over the arousing part of this situation, he only had one remaining emotion: Hurt.

It wasn't fair. So soon after Itachi had willingly agreed to move his relationship forward with Sasuke, he was fucking Madara. What had he done to his brother to make himself unworthy of the teen's affection? Why wasn't he good enough? Why would Itachi even bother to lie and say that he felt the same way about Sasuke if he didn't mean it, and if he _did _mean it, then why was he having his ass plugged by someone else?

Silent tears streamed down Sasuke's face and he slowly and shakily got up and turned on his heel towards the room he shared with his brother. He'd always wondered why Madara made them share a room, there were plenty of guest rooms in the house, but then again, the old geezer _was _a perv, he probably wanted his nephews to do... stuff.

No, Sasuke wouldn't think about that right now, Madara was a selfish bastard. He pulled out his suitcase for the first time since moving in and started packing all of his belongings into it. He didn't have much, but he didn't need much.

Next the raven started climbing down the stairs with his bags, he decided he would be staying in the guest suite in the basement because it had it's own kitchen and bathroom and a door to the back yard, so he didn't have to go anywhere in the main house ever again if he didn't want to.

He went to the living room and packed up the Kinect, then placed it on Itachi's bed along with some other things that his brother had given him over the years.

As he walked back down the stairs, he stopped for one final listen when he was passing Madara's door.

Itachi shook violently as his orgasm took hold, Madara did the same only a few strokes later, and as soon as they both came down from their high, Itachi was painfully aware that something was very _very _wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel it pressing into his chest like someone was pressing a tooth pick right at his heart.

He hurriedly pulled his clothes back on and rushed out of his uncle's bedroom, he got an immediate whiff of Sasuke's body wash as soon as he opened the door, that was weird, but he thought nothing of it.

"Otouto?" He called. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt a growing distance between his brother and himself. He got no answer.

Madara walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. He could feel the warmth of the man against his back... so why did he feel so cold?

**A/N: Awww... Poor Tachi-Chan fucked up! I hope Sasu-Kun forgives him! Please review xD**

**I love all the readers,**

**-Beloved**


	8. Conflict Resolution

**A/N: Howdy there! It has been brought to my attention that quite a few of you feel like Ita-Chan is OOC when he's around Madara. Obv, i have noticed that. I'm not stupid. Here is my reasoning for it: Itachi's relationship with Madara is extremely complicated, and one of the main conflicts in that relationship is that he is sort of forced to lose himself when he's around Madara. He thinks of Madara more as a fond memory of the past than someone he really wants to be around right now, and because of this, when he's around him he acts more childish than he normally would. He still doesn't quite understand how to show his darling uncle that he's a big boy now, not a little five year old to be toyed with. So yea, his OOCness is 150% deliberate. But thanks for noticing! xD**

**Enjoy!**

"Itachi, why the long face? You haven't touched your food at all."

"My ass is killing me and my brother has practically disowned me. It's not a very appetizing combination of events."

"He's just camping out in the basement. I already told you he was fine when I checked on him." Madara replied with a loving smile.

"Yeah, when _you _checked on him. He won't even open the door for me."

"Well, he wasn't very open to the idea of seeing me either, trust me, you've got the better deal."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk as he recalled the event from only a couple of hours ago.

_"Otouto...Sasuke...Open the door, please?"_

_"Go away."_

_"Please let me in!"_

_"NO!"_

_Itachi frowned. Desperate times called for desperate measures._

_"Uncle! Can you check on Sasuke for me?"_

_Madara walked up to his older nephew, smirking widely as he took in the situation._

_"Sasuke-Chan, you need to come out now."_

_"Fuck you, ass hole!_ "

_Itachi's eyes widened in shock. His uncle motioned for him to step back from the door, then tried knocking._

_"Who is it?" The youngest called mockingly._

_"Sasuke, I'm not making you come out, just let me in."_

_At first there was only silence, then the door opened with a click, displaying a very furious twelve year old._

_"What?" the boy spat out._

_"Why are you in such a terrible mood?"_

_"Why are you shoving your dick up my brother's ass?"_

_Madara blinked slowly, then got a look in his eyes as if to say 'touché' and a wide grin spread across his face._

_"You _have _been naughty haven't you?" He said with a smirk._

_Sasuke immediately got defensive, he didn't like that they knew he'd been eavesdropping._

_"No! If Aniki could keep his fat mouth shut I wouldn't have even figured out what you were doing! It's not my fault!"_

_"Otouto-"_

_"Itachi shut up! I'm not talking to you!"_

_"Indeed you weren't, why don't you go on and explain yourself to _me _then?" Madara asked softly with a kind yet predacious smile._

_"Stop trying to be nice to me! I have no interest in you! You're old and crusty and sick and I hate you!"_

_"Sasuke-kun,"_

_"Don't talk to me! Leave me alone! And stay the fuck away from my brother! He's MINE!" The boy shrieked, shoving his uncle away from the door and slamming it behind him as he returned to the basement._

Madara frowned, apparently he was recalling the same event.

"Am I really old, crusty, _and _sick?" Madara asked sincerely. Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"Old, yes. But Sasuke probably doesn't have the slightest idea how old you really are, you don't even look a day over twenty three to be honest."

Madara laughed. "Let's just agree that I'm in my early twenties then."

The weasel smirked. "Sure... and as far as crust, you've never seemed crusty to me... I mean you're... soft...and... well moisturized." Itachi said with a chuckle, as he realized that he actually had no idea what his brother had meant by 'crusty'.

Madara grinned. "You think I'm _well moisturized_?"

"Yeah... You use lotion and all that..."

"Hahaha, fine, so what about sick?"

Itachi frowned. "In this madhouse, we're _all _sick."

The older man smirked. "So when are you going to fuck him?"

"I really have to, don't I?"

"Well... _someone _has to." the man replied mischievously

Itachi glared at him evilly. "Let's make this clear right now, if _someone _does it, that someone will be _me._"

Madara shrugged. "As long as that's what the kid wants."

"Of course it's what he wants! Why would he want _you_?"

"To piss you off." he replied frankly.

The teen frowned. It was true, he could be expecting his Otouto to do something spiteful like that... but still... Sasuke was just as mad at Madara as he was at Itachi, so maybe the boy wouldn't really take it to _that _level.

Itachi suddenly got the mental image of his uncle fucking that nice tight little ass. The thought displeased him and it showed on his face, causing Madara to laugh.

"You're so paranoid Itachi, don't worry, I wouldn't fuck him even if he begged."

"What if I begged on my _knees_?" Itachi jumped at the sound of his brother behind him, he glared even harder at Madara, realizing that the boy may have been standing there for quite some time. However, the eldest just looked past the teen and smirked at Sasuke.

"Not even if you begged on your knees, your brother's probably much better on his knees than you are anyway."

Itachi blushed as Sasuke took his seat at the table.

"Well, _I _wouldn't know, but I'm sure you're right. Itachi hasn't allotted me any way to practice."

"Don't let that be your excuse, there are plenty of cucumbers in the refrigerator."

Sasuke smirked. "A _cucumber_? Tch. You're flattering yourself."

"Otouto!" Itachi exclaimed in shock.

"Oh hush Nii-San, you have no room to speak, you probably suck the most cock out of all of us."

"Watch your mouth!"

Sasuke slowly brought his eyes up his brother's body, resting them on the teen's lips, giving them a sultry stare.

"I'd much rather watch _yours,_ Aniki." The boy said, taking in the plump rosy curves of Itachi's lips. The older boy shivered at his brother's lust-filled eyes.

Madara grinned knowingly, before rising from his seat.

"I'll just retire for the night then, I'm sure you two want to be alone."

The weasel frowned. "Will you two please stop teaming up on me like this! How am I supposed to live in peace with my little brother trying to seduce me?"

"I assure you, Nii-San, that's not what I'm doing. When I choose to seduce you, you'll be completely aware of it."

Itachi raised his eyebrows as Madara smirkingly exited the dining room and walked up the stairs Sasuke followed behind him. His hips swayed sensually as he walked, and he turned back to look at his brother with the same "fuck me" eyes that he'd had for the past few minutes.

"Aren't you coming to bed, Aniki?"

"Sasuke-"

"You don't have to fuck me okay?"

"You just want to sleep?"

"That's not what I said." The boy replied with a mischievous smirk, before turning and continuing up the stairs, smiling when he heard his Aniki following silently behind him.

When they reached their room Sasuke slowly stripped to his boxers and lied down on top of their duvet, he didn't actually get into the bed.

"What are you doing, Otouto?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why didn't you put on any pajamas?"

"They're all downstairs, besides, you been sleeping in your underwear lately, why can't I?"

"Find." Itachi sighed, he also took off all of his outerwear and lied down on the bed, it really was too hot to get under the blankets this time of summer.

they lied there silently for a while, but neither of them could find sleep, there was too much tension in the air.

"Aniki, why won't you let me kiss you?"

Itachi sighed again; he felt relatively at peace so he decided that this might be as good a time as any to have a productive conversation.

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?" I won't hurt you."

The older male smiled.

"Even with all your nasty talk as of late, you can really be quite adorable and oblivious at times."

"Oblivious? What am I missing?"

"I don't think you'll hurt me. I'm worried for _you_."

"It's just a kiss, Itachi. I was fine lat time."

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Sasuke said, leaning over his brother. "Trust me."

Then he pressed his lips softly against the elder's. It was only a peck, but he repeated it a couple of times, then smiled.

Itachi shuddered out a long breath , but leaned back in utter relaxation and closed his eyes. He could feel Sasuke's whispered kisses tingling on his lips. The boy traced Itachi's features lightly with the tips of his fingers.

the feeling of his little brother stroking his face was quite sensual, Itachi enjoyed it. then he could feel his Otouto kissing along his jaw-line, and one of those soft little fingers ran delicately across his lips.

He was so at peace, bus still managed to notice when Sasuke's lips met his, this time the boy held them there for longer, he ran his hands gently across the weasel's bare chest and surprisingly enough, it was actually Itachi whose tongue prodded first, Sasuke opened willingly for him with no hesitation and gladly let his big brother dominate the kiss.

To Itachi, Sasuke's mouth tasted like bliss, and he sucked on the boy's tongue ferociously, not even feeling the slightest twinge of guilt when Sasuke moaned into the kiss as a response.

A few long moments later, Sasuke pulled away and snuggled in closely to his brother, with a content sigh.

"See? Was that so bad?"

Itachi smiled pulling the little rascal in even closer, enjoying the comfort and warmth, he could get used to this.

"No. Not bad at all."

**A/N: If you do not want this story to be discontinued for a while, please take my poll. This isn't a threat or anything, actually go take the poll and you'll get it. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**-Beloved**


	9. Plans

**A/N: I haven't updated anything in over a month. I'm a douche bag... well, actually I'm working with a new fandom right now, so I've been writing, just not for you guys o.O... Gomen! I'll get back to this fic I promise! I wrote another chapter today! **

**See:**

"It's June!" Sasuke exclaimed, bursting into the dining room and bringing with him a huge wave of energy.

"Good morning to you too, Otouto."

"Morning!" The boy replied, giving his brother a soft peck on the lips before sitting down next to him at the table.

"I'll pretend that I didn't see that, if you'd like." Madara commented with a smirk as he joined them. Sasuke frowned, but Itachi just rolled his eyes. he didn't know if Madara was into voyeurism or not, but at this point, he wouldn't put anything past the man. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised in the least if he found hidden cameras in he and Sasuke's bedroom. Itachi shook his head, quickly pushing the disturbing thought out of his mind.

"Aren't you excited, Ita-Nii?"

"About what?"

"It's June first!"

"Yep. Only a little over fifty days until your next birthday."

"Only a little over a week until you're eighteen! You'll be a grown man! You can do whatever you want! We can move out!"

Madara choked violently on his morning coffee. Eighteen. Oh, how he hated, loathed, and despised that wretched number. The worst part was that he'd gotten so used to living with the boys that he'd completely forgotten about how old Itachi was getting, and the more kisses the Weasel let his brother get away with the closer they got and the more Sasuke resented his uncle. He needed to corrupt Sasuke, and quickly. If Sasuke wanted to stay, Itachi wouldn't leave. He smiled mischievously as a plan started forming in his head.

Itachi didn't fail to notice the thoughts that were so clearly painting Madara's face, and he didn't like how brief the older man's moment of distress was. The eldest Uchiha was clearly up to something, and his next sentence only proved Itachi to be right.

"I'll need you to run some errands for me today, Itachi-Kun."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Is that the best way to get rid of me, uncle? Fake errands?"

Madara smiled back at him. They were on the same page, it seemed... so why was Itachi being so cool about it?

"Shit! Is it nine fifty already?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the analog clock hanging on the wall.

"Language." Madara reminded him softly.

"I'll miss the ten o'clock news!" The youngest said frantically, standing and beginning to rush out of the door before Itachi caught his arm. He turned around, thinking that his big brother had something to tell him, only to have Itachi pull his arm closer so that they were face to face and kiss him.

As shocked as he was that Itachi was finally initiating such a thing, Sasuke was far from resisting, he pushed himself closer to the man, wrapping his arms behind Itachi's neck and deepening the kiss, letting his brother's tongue roam freely in his mouth.

Itachi caressed Sasuke's cheek with his hand, pulling the boy gently further in, as he sucked at Sasuke's sweet appendage lustfully, earning a light whimper from the little raven, before pulling apart slowly.

Madara watched furiously as Itachi pecked his younger nephew on the lips a few more times, then cupped the boy's ass firmly, smacked it, and sent him off to go watch whatever nonsense was on TV.

"You shouldn't show him off like that."

"He doesn't mind it, so neither should you, if you don't want to look, then turn the other direction."

Madara frowned angrily.

"By the way, wear comfortable clothes, the errands I'll be sending you on might have you out all day."

Itachi smirked and shrugged. "Let me know when to leave."

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sasuke asked of his uncle.

"I don't think you're stupid, Sasu-Chan, It sounds like a good idea, ne?"

"Firstly, don't call me that, secondly, _no_!Why would I come watch a movie in your room while Itachi's gone? You're clearly trying to get into my pants, and most importantly, you don't even _have _a television in your room!"

"We'd be watching the movie on my digital camera, you might like it. Itachi's in it."

"Porn? Really? Puh-lease. I've got our shower wired already, if I wanted raunchy Itachi smut, I'd look at my _own _camera."

"You tape him in the shower?"

Sasuke nodded nonchalantly, and why wouldn't he be nonchalant about it? It's not like Itachi was capable of being mad at him anyway. Madara huffed.

"Fine. I tried to get your consent. You won't give it, now we get to play _my _way."

And so Sasuke ended up- not without much kicking and screaming- tied up naked on Madara's bed. As the elder finished up the ties, Sasuke glared at him evilly. Madara stood back to look at his work and frowned.

"You're not even hard."

"Did you _expect _me to be aroused by some creepy old pedophile? I think not."

"Your vocabulary is growing a lot, you're starting to sound more like Itachi, you should stop hanging around him so much."

"Better him than _you _any day. When are you gonna let me go?"

"When you cooperate."

"Tch, guess I better make myself comfortable then."

Sasuke adjusted his head as much as he could, turning it to the side and leaning it against the bedpost as if to go to sleep. Madara growled under his breath and grasped Sasuke's length in his hand firmly. The boy opened his eyes, rolled them, and closed them again, remaining in a flaccid state the entire time.

"Nice try, but only Itachi's hands will get the reaction to seem to want so desperately. I'm not interested, _creep._"

"I should have done this much sooner with you, you're completely undisciplined. How does your brother _deal _with that mouth?"

"With his tongue, and hopefully his cock on his birthday if I'm lucky."

Madara winced. "Twelve year olds shouldn't say things like that."

"Well people your age shouldn't be stripping and binding twelve year olds. Besides, I'll be thirteen in fifty-three days. I'd like the 3DTV by the way."

"If you want it, I'm sure Itachi will get it for you." Madara replied, as he stood with a sigh.

"I haven't asked him for it, it's not what I want from him. It's what I want from you."

The elder shrugged. This was useless, the child didn't even have sex on his mind at all, naked with a hand wrapped around his dick. There was no hope, this kid would _not _get horny...

"Otouto! I'm home!"

Madara felt a pulse in Sasuke's phallus, it was slight, but there. He frowned and began to untie the boy. Oh well, he had one Uchiha brat to fuck anyway, and that's more than your average man.

Itachi Uchiha was not at all surprised when his brother sprinted down the steps in naught but his boxers and crashed their lips together desperately. He chuckled to himself. So Madara had made his move on Sasuke. Good, now that was over with. He'd known it wouldn't work, the youngest was far too obsessed with Itachi to fall pray to Madara's cheap seductive tricks. Sasuke Uchiha was the true master seductress in this household, there was no doubt about that. He couldn't be tamed or tainted, that was one of Itachi's favourite things about him.

Madara came down the stairs quickly as well, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi.

"You _knew!_ Didn't you?"

"Knew what, uncle? That weeding Zetsu's garden takes longer than it appears? You're right, I did know. Which is why I hired a very helpful team to give me a hand and arrived home nearly six hours before you were expecting me."

"No! Not about the stupid weeds! You knew the little brat wouldn't cooperate."

"Naturally. He's _mine._ Why would he?" Itachi replied with a smile, lifting Sasuke up bridal style and kissing him gently, spinning them around. The youngest was clearly enjoying himself, he giggled gleefully and clutched tightly to Itachi's shirt for dear life.

Madara stormed up the stairs. They were obnoxiously happy together, there was no way to get them separated. He'd lose both of them in nine days if he didn't do something.

He frowned. The little bastards did _everything _together, ate together, slept together, even on occasion bathed together. It was disgusting!... wait... not just to him... It was disgusting in a court of law the things they did together, _especially _the bathing part. He smiled to himself as a pretty little thought danced across his head.

_'Hidden camera's, eh, Sasu-Chan? I wonder just how much they've captured...'_

**A/N: Hopefully, that'll hold you over for a short while, so I can get myself together. Ne?**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Beloved**


	10. Oh, And Happy Birthday, By The Way

**Warning: HEAVY lime!**

**A/N: This starts out kinda smutty for ya, but I fit in some plot development near the end xD, also, it's an extremely brief chapter- don't murder me!- Not even 1000 words o.O Oh well, hope ya like!**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi woke to the feeling of soft kisses on his neck. He smiled to himself as they progressed lower. He'd fallen asleep in his boxers the night before, and there was now a slender hand toying with the waistline, before finally sliding them over his quickly-hardening member.

Normally, he'd be annoyed at Sasuke for pulling something like this, but it _was _his birthday after all, and in only a little over a month the child would be thirteen. That's old enough to suck cock, right? No. Of course it wasn't, but at this point the elder Uchiha was completely incapable of asking his brother to stop anyway, so it looked like a certain little raven would finally be allotted to lose his oral-virginity.

Itachi opened his eyes, gazing down at the boy and nearly getting a nosebleed, Sasuke was now facing his erection, he ran a single finger from base to tip.

"It's so big," Sasuke commented, dipping the finger into a moist pool of pre-cum that had been gathering at the head near the slit, then sucking on the finger, getting himself acquainted with the taste. "mmm... Oh, and Happy Birthday, by the way." He stated, conversationally, before wrapping his hand around the base of his older brother's cock and starting to stroke slowly.

Itachi just let himself sink farther into his pillow, feeling a purr build up in his chest from his brother's gentle experimenting movements.

"It's not fair of you to attack me in my sleep like this, you know."

"Scold me later if you think it wasn't worth it."

Itachi smirked at his brother's effrontery. The kid sure did have a little attitude, that was for sure, and wasn't lacking in the art of seduction, but this pace was torture.

"Faster."

He expected Sasuke to listen, and pump him faster, instead, the younger found it more suiting to wrap his lips around the swollen head of the weasel's cock, bobbing down then back up one time, testing to see how much he could fit comfortably.

Then he gave a terse lick all the way up the shaft and took it back into his mouth, this time approaching it from a different angle, earning a shivering gasp from his elder brother when he was able to deep-throat it with ease.

Sasuke paused with his throat full of cock, moaning at the full feeling in his neck, it was quite fulfilling to accomplish something like this, he'd been sure that Itachi would resist, and even more sure that he wouldn't be able to give a good blow job, but the trembling of Itachi's legs proved the latter certainty to be invalid.

He pulled back up, and all the way off slowly, dipping his tongue in that delicious precum, harshly enough that the tip of his tongue slipped into the slit of Itachi's cock, resulting in an audible moan from the teen.

"You taste so good, Aniki." Sasuke murmured, before beginning to bob up and down on the hardened phallus with considerable speed.

Itachi groaned, not just at the action but at his brother's words. It was such a simple word: Aniki. Big brother. Still, the way Sasuke said it made it sound so sultry, he was starting to understand why guys in porno's always want to be called "Daddy" as innocent as the word is, saying it while doing something so dirty was so damn _sexy_... And the fact that they really were brothers somehow only made it even hotter.

Itachi's thoughts were quickly cut off not only by the feeling of Sasuke's throat tightening around his cock as if to swallow him, but also the new sensation of a willowy finger tracing his balls lightly. He groaned out.

Sasuke, able to see that this was clearly a sensitive spot for his brother, licked all the way down the shaft then took Itachi's sack into his mouth, sucking gently, while jacking the man off with his other hand quickly, managing to increase his pace with each upstroke.

Itachi quickly felt himself to be on the edge of release, and Sasuke noticed, he removed his mouth from Itachi's balls and enveloped Itachi's length with his mouth again, swallowing it whole just in time to swallow Itachi's creamy load as well.

The first shot of spunk drizzled down his throat slowly, then he bobbed up and down a little, letting the second squirt land in his mouth, greatly enjoying the taste, he removed his mouth from Itachi completely, opening it and sticking out his tongue, then quickly wanking his brother off with the head of the weasel's cock resting on his tongue so that all the remaining white liquid oozed onto his waiting tongue and he could savor it.

Itachi breathed heavily, knowing that he'd never cum that hard before in his life, and the sight of Sasuke consuming it in the way he did nearly got him hard all over again. He petted the boy on the head gently, then closed his eyes, worn out enough to go back to sleep.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Madara stared, dumbstruck at what he was watching. True to his word, Sasuke had the boys' shower wired, but not just the shower, their _entire_ suit. Stealing the boy's screening station wasn't easy, but the thought of being able to watch what they were doing _live_ was too good to give up, and he had not been disappointed.

He grinned, taking out the tape that had been recording their little oral-session. Let's see if the court wanted Itachi having custody of the little brat after seeing the video! He laughed maniacally to himself, but little did he know, he and Sasuke weren't the only people in the Uchiha residency doing a little espionage. And the person who'd just seen what he was doing was not very happy with what they'd witnessed.

**A/N: Oh, wow! Who could it be? Hahaha, don't worry I've got this all planned out, and I have no intention of making you guys wait over a month for another chapter EVER again! I swear! Haha, anyway, I haven't the slightest idea how long this fic is going to be, I tend to keep them 10 chappies or less, but with the plot I'm working with that's impossible, (as you can see) soo... how long is too long for you guys? Should I keep it under fifteen? Under twenty? FEEDBACK!**

**Mkay, soooo... yah! Review!**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	11. Madara's Plan Unfolds pt1

**A/N: This chapter is split into two because it's gotten really long, and it's at a good pausing point. I'm sure you have all noticed my weird little pattern of updating like every day then not updating for a month... idk what that's about. But anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi Uchiha was fuming mad to say the very least, he glared across the wood paneled room at his uncle with more hatred than he'd ever mustered up before, which was probably because, for once, he meant it. He truly loathed Madara with every cell in his body. What he was doing now was not only ridiculous, but also extremely obnoxious and unfair.

"Aniki... psst... stand up."

Itachi pulled himself out of his thoughts and stood along with everyone else. All of he and Sasuke's friends were here, although they really didn't have many, so that didn't say much. All of Sasuke's friends _parents _where also here, shaking their heads, having already decided who was right. Even all of Madara's blasted friends where here, snickering in the sidelines, because they _knew _who was right, and didn't care. Konan and a few other members of the staff where sitting over behind Madara, ready and willing to aid him with his cruelty.

And here he stood with Sasuke, alone. With a state appointed lawyer who didn't stand a chance against Madara's wolves. The weasel tried desperately to ignore the silent tears streaming down his brother's face, the boy hadn't stopped crying since they'd been told about the lawsuit last week. At least he was old enough to realize that he had to lie, it would be one of the first times he'd ever lied before, but he knew that Itachi's future depended on it. They'd already decided not to tell the court that Madara was a pedophile, that would be exactly what he expected, and wouldn't really help their case.

They had no plan, and no way out. As they stood, feeling absolutely alone in a room full of people, they failed to realize just how many of those people were on their side, but they would see soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

"May the plaintiff please state his case." Judge Tsunade commanded.

Sasuke cried even harder, knowing what was to come. They brought Madara up to the witness stand, and placed his right hand on a holy book.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may present your case to the judge."

"I am here to appeal the final will and testament of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha."

"Which segment?"

"The last. In which it states that Itachi Uchiha upon reaching lawful adulthood gains custody of Sasuke Uchiha."

The judge ignored the loud sob made by Sasuke Uchiha across the room, and flipped through her copy of their parent's will, so that she was reading the section Madara was referring to.

"Do you have probable cause?"

"Indeed I do. I am able to present the court with evidence that Itachi Uchiha has, on multiple occasions, molested Sasuke Uchiha."

The jury gasped, as did Itachi and Sasuke. They knew it was true, but didn't think he was stooping that low. All they knew was that he wanted custody of Sasuke, they had no idea that he was also trying to expose their relationship, or that he had _proof._

The judge noticed the boys' reaction and turned to Madara.

"Your nephews appear to be repulsed by the idea of such a thing."

"I assure you, they're not. They are simply shocked that I would expose them."

"Why would they be shocked?"

"They didn't know that I knew."

Sasuke scoffed, and rolled his eyes. Earning a glare from his lawyer. But Madara was more moved by Itachi's reaction. He looked at his uncle sadly, as if he was disappointed in the man, then turned away from him. It hurt Madara more than the hateful glances before, to see Itachi's true raw emotions play across his face was a rare thing, and he never meant to cause the teen any grief.

He just wanted him forever and ever, at his age a pedophilia charge would only get him a year or so in Japanese prison, then he'd be returned to Madara. The eldest Uchiha didn't even plan on trying to seduce Sasuke while he was away, he'd quickly realized that it was Itachi he wanted, if he could just hold on to Sasuke for a few more years...

"Uchiha-Samma? Hello?"

"I'm sorry, yes?"

"Your lawyer has called Sasuke Uchiha to the stand, it's your turn to sit down."

"Oh, gomen." he stood and returned somberly to his seat, cursing that he'd already given the court the tape. He'd take it all back now if he could.

Sasuke made his way up to the stand looking very frightened as he was sworn in. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle a little as he noted that Sasuke's middle finger was crossed above his index finger as he placed it on the book, no one else seemed to notice.

"Okay, Sasuke-Kun. Do you understand what you've just sworn to do?"

"H-Hai."

"So you know that you can't tell me any fibs, now. Right?"

Sasuke nodded his head shakily, all the while still crying.

"Good boy. I need to ask you a few questions now, and remember, you have to answer me honestly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." He said quietly, trying not to look the man in the eye.

"Good, okay. Can you show the court your Aniki? Just point."

Sasuke pointed a shaky finger to Itachi, who gave him an encouraging smile, although you could see in his eyes that he was actually under a lot of stress.

"That's Itachi-Nii."

"Okay, do you have a good relationship with Itachi-Kun?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Can you tell me what a day with Itachi is like? What do you do, what do you talk about? Just on a typical day."

"Ehm, usually I'm first to wake up. Then I wake up Nii-san, because I can't reach the shower head, so he turns it on for me then goes to pick out our clothes while I shower, then when I'm done, I wrap up in my robe, and it's his turn to shower while I get dressed. Then if it's a school day, Konan-Chan gets me ready for school, and when I get home usually Nii-san is with Uncle Madara, or if I was with my friends after school, sometimes they'll already be at dinner. Then I do my homework on the floor in Uncle Madara's office, and sometimes Nii-san has to help me with it on days that I have Latin, because it's really hard. Then I brush my teeth and go to bed, usually Nii-San is with Uncle Madara when I go to sleep... so... yeah."

Itachi and Madara were both holding in grins for the same reason. Sasuke had managed not to lie a single bit. He'd truthfully told the lawyer what a normal day was like for him at the Uchiha Residency. The only flaw was that he'd described what a normal day would have been like _two years ago_.

The judge took notes here and there, then nodded signaling the attorney to go on with his questioning.

"Thank you, so is it true that you and Itachi-Kun share a bed?"

"Hai, Uncle Madara makes us so that there's room for house-guests."

"I see, so what is it like sleeping with Itachi."

Sasuke shrugged. "He doesn't snore or anything, it's like sleeping next to a friend at a sleepover. I'm used to it."

Itachi smirked. Sasuke had never been to a sleepover.

"Has your brother ever touched you while you sleep?"

"Sometimes _I_ touch _him_, because I sleep crazy, so I kick him sometimes when I have nightmares and he wakes up with bruises, but he doesn't complain about them. He's really nice."

A few people watching chuckled. Now that Sasuke had regained his composure and stopped crying, he was being quite cute.

"What about when you're awake? Does he touch you?"

"Well, I guess so. Yeah."

"How does he touch you? Can you show me with these dolls."

Sasuke smiled as he was handed two dolls. He loved dolls.

"Otouto, your report card came today, all A's good job!" He said in a voice much deeper than his own, making the taller doll pat the shorter one on the head.

"Sasuke, I told you not to touch that!" He said sternly, making the smaller doll reach out as the older one smacked it on the hand.

Itachi rolled his eyes, the last time Sasuke's report card had come in he'd actually cradled the boy and kissed him softly on the lips, and he'd _never _smacked him in any way. But he understood that Sasuke was trying to portray the normal relationship between two brothers in Japan. It would have been far too suspicious if the boy had said that Itachi didn't touch him at all.

Everyone was starting to eye Madara questioningly, at this point no one really believed him. Sasuke's testimony was too good.

"Okay, I'll take the dolls now."

Sasuke pouted a little and handed the man the dolls.

"Sasuke has Itachi ever had to bathe you before?"

The child blushed. "Yes, but it was a really long time ago, I barely remember it. I was like three or four and he _hated _it. I actually remember his arguments with Okaasan about not wanting to do it more than I recall the actual baths."

That was true. Itachi used to really dislike bathing his brother, he and Shisui had to take turns doing it and Sasuke always splashed and screamed. Although, in truth the last time he'd bathed Sasuke was that morning before court.

They showered together from time to time and liked the erotic feeling of running the soap over each other's bodies before a nice hot passionate make out session, in which they usually ended up jerking each other off. Itachi almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He so _loved _bathing his precious Otouto now.

"Sasuke-Kun, do you know what it means to molest someone?"

"Yes, we learned about that in fourth grade... I'll be starting seventh next year, that's middle school, I can't wait!"

"Right, so have you ever been molested before?"

"No."

"You may be seated... The court would like to call Uchiha Itachi to the stand, please?"

Itachi walked confidently to the witness stand, and was quickly sworn in. He knew that they wouldn't treat him as a child, as they had Sasuke. So he was a little nervous, he had to have a good follow up or else Sasuke's amazing responses would be worthless.

"Do you know why you're here Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Go on and tell us then."

"I am here because my uncle feels that I am not a good guardian for my younger brother, based on the theory that Sasuke and I are in a sexual relationship."

"Right, so what do you think of that?"

"It's rubbish."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I love my brother, in a _healthy _way, far too much to do such a thing to him. After our parents died, Sasuke was all that I had, and I was the same for him. When I learned that we would be staying with Madara-San, I was worried for myself and Sasuke. I didn't really know what to expect anymore. I remembered loving the man so dearly when I was a very young child, but as I grew older the love faded. I resented him for abandoning our family the way he did, and feared that he'd do the same to me and Sasuke.

As time moved on I got used to living with Uncle Madara again, Sasuke got along with him okay, although their relationship never became as close as I'm sure Madara-san would have liked it to, they got along. Which was good, because, again, they're really all I have. I believe that just as much as Sasuke and I depend on Madara, he depends on us. Honestly, I think this entire situation is a big misunderstanding, I've just gotten custody of my brother, and Madara-san thinks that I'll move out of his house. However, if he'll still have us, I had every intention of staying.

He's given us a good life and a good home. He hasn't wronged me, and I haven't wronged him in any way. Despite this situation, I trust him. So yes, sir. I am confident, I know what I'm living for, and a petty lawsuit isn't going to stop me from attaining it."

"Lovely speech, but what is it that you live for, Itachi-Kun?"

"My family."

**-To Be Continued-**

**And just so you know, I'm 100% done with the next chapter, and will gladly post it after more reviews : )**


	12. Madara's Plan Unfolds pt2

**A/N: Thanks to a shit load of reviews from "Deida" you have earned the next chapter lmao. This person has definitely done all the work for you guys (cheaters xD) Keep on reviewing "Deida" Your reviews are lovely! HAHA!**

_ring ring ring_

Nagato frowned, nudging his wife insistently until she woke up.

"What?"

"Your phone."

She quickly walked over to their dresser to see who was calling her, that's odd... why would Uchiha-Samma call her at half-past midnight?

"Hello?"

"I _hired _you to take care of the child! Where are you?"

"In my room, Uchiha-Samma. What's the matter with him?"

"Go see for yourself."

_click._

Konan frowned, usually Sasuke didn't need tending to in the middle of the night, he had Itachi for that... oh, she remembered. The court hadn't allowed Sasuke and Itachi to see each other outside of the trial, which was normal considering the charges.

She sighed, facing her husband somberly.

"I've got to go."

"He works you too hard over those brats."

She just smiled. "You shouldn't say things like that, Nagato. The boys are just misunderstood, they love each other dearly." Then she began the walk upstairs.

Yes, she knew. She knew all of it. Konan knew Sasuke and Itachi a great deal more than either of them would have expected, and cared for them like her own children, partly because she was unable to bare children, but also because they needed someone like that. Especially now, they must have felt like the entire world was teaming up against them.

She smirked, they _could _be brats sometimes, but she loved them, whether they realized it or not. For god's sake, she and Itachi had practically raised Sasuke! How could she not?

As soon as the blue-haired woman reached the second flight of stairs she could hear the problem, it was to be expected. She took one look at the situation and immediately reached into her pocked, pressing speed dial number nine and putting the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" The voice answered, it didn't sound tired, just beaten. She didn't reply, she just pressed the speaker phone button, turned the volume all the way up and kicked the phone over towards the... er... situation.

* * *

Itachi frowned at what he could hear, he knew that for Konan to call him at nearly one in the morning something had to be terribly wrong. She never called him, because he didn't like her, they both knew that.

"Itachi, what the hell is that sound coming from your phone?" Sasori asked him accusingly. He was staying with a friend since he wasn't allowed at home.

"Hear it for yourself." He put his end on speaker.

_"Pleeeaasssee! I know you hear me! Open up your fucking door you bastard! Please, just tell me where he is! I'll kill you! God...Open... this... door!"_ They heard the loud banging sound of Sasuke ramming his body against Madara's door repeatedly.

_"Just let me see him! Open the door! Where is he! Why are you doing this to me?" _The boy's sobs and pleas grew louder, and the bangs became more frequent. He was going absolutely mad.

_"I'll do anything you want... Just fix it... drop the charges... please?" _He whimpered out the last words softly, clearly crying harder than Itachi had ever heard.

Why was Konan forcing him to listen to this? She knew that he and Sasuke weren't allowed to call each other... wait... they hadn't called each other, she'd called him, not Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, the child had stopped forming words and was currently suited to just shriek agonizingly at his uncles door and bang on it insistently trying to get in, the poor boy probably didn't even know what to do if his uncle opened the door, but it seemed like progress somehow.

Itachi sighed, taking his phone off of speaker and walking away from Sasori.

"Otouto," The noise stopped. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"

* * *

Sasuke froze, looking over to the phone that he hadn't noticed was next to him, then up at Konan who he hadn't realized was in the hall. He quietly picked up the device, unable to speak, he just cried Itachi's name into it as Konan took his hand and guided him back to his room.

_"Shhhhh, it's okay Otouto, everything's going to be okay."_

"B-but... I need you." Sasuke's voice shook as he collapsed onto the bed they shared hugging Itachi's pillow into his body, taking in his brother's exotic scent as he spoke to him for the first time in a week.

The trial had to be spaced out for a long time because Tsunade was the only judge available in this part of Japan and she had so many other cases, the lawyers thought this was a good thing, because it gave them a lot of preparation between cases, but for the Uchiha brother's it was hell not being able to see each other.

_"I know, Koi. You'll see me tomorrow, it's the last day. This will all be over."_

"W-what if th-the jury t-tell us... we... we can't... c-can't."

_"Quiet now, love. You mustn't think things like that. So far none of the evidence Madara has presented has been valid, clearly someone is on our side. Just let Kami get us through this, it'll be alright."_

Sasuke tried to smile, but he could hear the strain in Itachi's voice. They had no idea whether or not it would be alright tomorrow. Konan would testify, and hers was the most important. She was the only person who was completely unbiased and uninvolved, yet still present throughout their entire relationship. If she said the allegations against Itachi were true, Sasuke might lose his Aniki forever.

_"Sasuke? Are you there?"_

"I'm here, Nii-San."

_"That's my boy. You need to go to sleep now, okay? Sleep on my side of the bed if you want."_

"Okay, Nii-San." Sasuke could already feel Itachi's voice calming him. He sighed deeply and leaned into the pillow.

_"I love you, Otouto."_

"I love you too."

_"Goodnight."_

And then he was gone, Itachi hung up, and sleepiness distracted Sasuke from the pain in his heart, bit by bit, until he faded to black.

* * *

Konan sighed and petted Sasuke's hair gently, being careful as she eased her phone out of his hand and returned to her room.

"What was that all about?" Nagato asked as she crept into bed.

"I know what I have to do tomorrow."

"Haven't you known all along?"

"Of course I have... that's why I cut all those tapes before Uchiha-Samma submitted them as evidence."

"I thought that was you." Nagato commented sleepily, pulling his loving wife closer to his body. Konan had seen how Sasuke and Itachi felt for each other before Madara had even pointed it out to Itachi. She surprisingly enough supported the relationship, which is why she'd tampered with Madara's evidence when she saw him taping the boys.

However, she felt very shaky about having to lie to the court, she'd considered just going AWOL for a while to avoid the trial, but it was becoming clear now that she couldn't do that. It would only keep them apart for longer.

She sighed, thinking about what had to be done. Unless...

"Nagato, I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

_knock knock knock_

Madara frowned, he thought he'd heard Sasuke walking away. He didn't feel like sitting in his room crying over his bad choices anymore, which was all that he was able to do with his nephew flinging his lithe body against his door. It didn't break -it was oak- but still must have hurt the poor child...

Then the door opened, oh. So it was someone with a key, then. He turned on the lamp by his bed, casting a shade of dim lighting over the room, to reveal Konan, she walked in with a smile on her face and sat on the bed calmly.

"Yes, Ko Ko-Chan?"

"You know already what I will do tomorrow, yes?"

Madara sighed sadly.

"Yes."

"Drop the charges."

He looked at her with shock. How dare she! She was a servant at his house! Who did she think she was to boss him around?

"That's a very bold request."

"It's not a request, I'm telling you to."

"What gives you that authority?"

"The boys aren't stupid enough to testify against you, because they know it'll damage their case if they say that Itachi knew about you trying to take and did nothing about it, _I _however, have nothing to lose by letting such a thing slip out tomorrow, it would be a nice little follow up after Sasuke so plainly stated in _his _how much alone time you spend with Itachi."

Madara opened his eyes wide, almost unable to breath. He couldn't lose _both _of them!

"You... You ... You wouldn't..."

"Drop the charges." was Konan's only reply before she kissed her boss gently on the forehead and waltzed out of the room, a smirk planted firmly on her face.

**A/N: Gosh this chapter had a lot of fucking page breaks... anyway, REVIEW!**

**I love you with all my heart,**

**-Beloved**


	13. A Taste Of Heaven

**A/N: Thank all of you for your lovely reviews! I don't know where you are, but where I am they all came in between 4-6am so I got to wake up to some excellent feedback, which was delightful. Everyone seems to want this a good deal longer, so I'll try to work on slightly longer chapters... as far as the total amount of the chapters goes, I'm thinking around twenty or so. Sound reasonable? **

**I have also noticed that a few people are spotting similarities between this and 'Shut Up And Scream' by Kaline Reine. I assure you, although the introductory plot was very similar, this story is headed a completely different direction. Kaline has actually read it and seems to like it so far, so no worries, okay?**

**This Chappie is dedicated to:**

**Margo-Pol**_- because your review was adorable and sweet._

**Noelany**_- because your review was insightful and exactly what I hope to see when I get reviews._

**Miko Vampire**_- because so very long ago you were my very first reviewer when I was working on my very first fic, and you've stuck with me and watched me grow as a writer, all the while leaving me wonderful reviews. I appreciate that so much._

**NoelleisParadise**_- For following me through nearly all of my fics, not just this one, and giving lovely reviews about each, always encouraging me to update : )_

**Deida**_- Firstly, for making me want to type Deidara every time I see your username, that's a fun little experience. But mostly, for allowing me the joy of having a new review waiting for me every time I refreshed the page as you read through the fic and took the time to review EVERY chapter. _

_and lastly to _**PockyPand4**_- haha... for SO many reasons. : ) where to start? Well, you didn't freak out when I messaged you, which is good, because as you can see I usually reply to the most profound reviews I get in the next chapter, not by direct message. And now looky here, you've continued reading the fic even after you found that the writer is a stalker. Lovely!_

**Right, now back to the story. This'll be a pretty long chapter, for the first time I'm writing the uber-long authors not BEFORE the chapter, which I like never do. But I'm hoping for at least 3,000 words. Usually they're a bit over 1,000. Sound fair to you? I hope so..**

**And no, I'm not counting the 420 word authors note ; )**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi sighed as the bright yellow taxi pulled into a parking spot in front of the courthouse. He had lied to his brother for the first time last night, when he'd said he knew it would all be okay. He had no clue whether it would be okay or not. It all depended on Konan, and he was suddenly regretting all of the times he'd been openly rude to the woman. Hopefully, she wasn't the spiteful type.

As he stepped out of the car he nearly did a double take. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, Sasuke was sprinting towards him like a maniac. He hardly had the time to raise an eyebrow before his brother collided with him in a tight hug. It was no use trying to pry the boy's arms off of his waist, he was holding too tightly.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked up to see Konan walking towards them, she smiled, and opened her mouth, hopefully to explain Sasuke's wordless emotion.

"He dropped the charges." She stated, still smiling, then walking away from them slowly, before she got too far, she turned her head back. "Although... I'm quite certain that you two would have won either way." She added with a wink, getting into her husbands car.

Nagato poked his head out of the window. "You guys want a ride back home?"

Itachi just looked at them with wide eyes, he didn't know what she'd done or how she'd done it, but he was on the verge of tears with happiness. Sasuke had clearly already reached that point, seeing as Itachi could feel his brand-new Christian Dior button-down being dampened, right where his brother's eyes were.

The Taxi driver had long since driven off, and it would be hard to hitch another one with Sasuke clinging to him like this, so Itachi was presented with the choice of riding home with Konan and Nagato, or riding home with Madara. Tch. That was an easy decision to make, he lifted Sasuke up the way you'd carry a toddler, smiling as his brother wrapped his legs around him just as tightly as his arms had been and went right back to crying, this time on Itachi's shoulder. Then they made their way together to Nagato's car and plopped down in the back seat, with Sasuke now curled into Itachi's lap.

"You boys want to go out for some ice cream first?" Konan asked, turning towards the back seat, smiling at the peaceful image of Sasuke and Itachi curled together with their eyes closed as Itachi lightly stroked his brother's back in a calming circular motion, effectively silencing the boy's tears.

"No, but thank you." Itachi answered. "... For everything." He added on quietly, showing Konan that he understood what she'd done.

"Suit yourself... How about you, Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke just gave a shake of the head, still apparently unable to speak since hearing that the charges had actually been dropped. He had been so overwhelmed by the mere thought of losing Itachi, that he didn't want to do anything at all except stay right there in his brother's arms, where he belonged.

After what seemed like forever, the car finally pulled into the drive, Sasuke had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms, so the elder gently shook him awake, and escorted the tired boy up the stairs and to their bed where he stripped them to their boxers and lied down, smiling at the feeling of Sasuke curling up into his body, he hadn't experienced that sensation in far too long, and he kissed his Otouto on the forehead before both of them drifted into a relaxed sleep.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

When Sasuke woke, he could feel Itachi petting his hair softly. He hugged tighter into the man, smiling. According to the lighting of the room and the digital clock on the end table next to Itachi's side of the bed, they'd slept through the whole day... that was odd. Madara usually didn't tolerate such behavior... Sasuke could feel Itachi smiling as the teen sat up and beckoned him to come sit on his lap- a request that he quickly complied to-.

The weasel wrapped Sasuke in his arms as the boy nuzzled into his neck, before finally speaking on what both of them had been thinking.

"So how long do you think he'll keep avoiding us?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Forever, if he's smart." This caused Itachi to laugh at the mental image of little twelve year old Sasuke beating the life out of Madara.

"And if he's not smart?"

Sasuke shrugged, tugging himself even closer to his brother. "I don't want to talk about him, Nii-San..." The boy mumbled, brushing his lips across Itachi's neck, loving everything about the man, the softness of his skin, his scent, even the way his hair hung loosely around his shoulders when he first woke up, like it was right now.

"Alright well, what do you want to talk about then?" Itachi asked, ignoring that Sasuke was getting squirmier by the second, and constantly trying to force their bodies closer than was physically possible (with clothes on).

"I don't want to talk at all." Sasuke whispered huskily into his brother's ear, sucking and nipping at it before moving his tongue down Itachi's neck. The weasel shivered and gently lifted Sasuke out of his lap, only to set the boy down flat on the bed.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with lust filled eyes, grabbing the elder's arm and pulling him down so that Itachi was on top of him, then leaning up to his brother passionately on the lips, moaning as Itachi's tongue dived into his mouth without thought in desperation. It had been too long since they'd tasted each other like this, held each other like this, touched like this. Way, way too long.

Sasuke could quickly feel Itachi's nether regions coming to life and he eagerly wrapped his legs around the man atop him, letting the tents in their boxers press against each other deliciously. He begin to crave the pressure in his groin, and almost laughed at the immediate sense of urgency that seemed to wash over Itachi as Sasuke grinded them together with even more haste.

The elder had to release from the kiss to catch his breath, it felt too good, he'd almost forgotten... Sasuke stopped gyrating his hips, which annoyed Itachi, although he didn't voice it. Then the younger gently pulled his brother's head down so that he was level with Itachi's ear.

"Aniki, I need you to do something for me..." He whispered at a low volume, it almost sounded like he'd just breathed it out, except that it was too ragged to be a breath. Sasuke's voice alone could have Itachi bursting any minute.

"Anything, Otouto. What do you need?"

The boy ran his hands over Itachi's body first, kissing down the man's jaw then back up to his ear.

"I need for you to fuck me, right now."

Itachi gulped, it had been at least a year since Sasuke had requested that, if not more. So he was for once taking the question seriously. Still, the child seemed too young. Caught in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Sasuke slid out from under him and over to the other side of their bed.

"Sasuke... I don't think that's-" But he stopped, unable to fully believe what his eyes were telling him. Sasuke had stripped down to nothing and was stroking himself with one hand, but it wasn't that hand that attracted Itachi's attention. It was the _other _one. The one going lower down on his brother's body. It was the hand that appeared to only have a pinky and a thumb, since the other three fingers where deeply imbedded in Sasuke's ass.

Itachi stared mesmerized as the slender digits moved in and out of the boy at a steady pace, Sasuke was clearly offering himself to his brother, and said brother was no longer opposed to the idea of taking the bait.

He swatted Sasuke's hands away, loving the anxious whimper the little raven gave when Itachi gently pulled the child's hand out of his rectum, only to replace it with one of _his _fingers. They were significantly bigger than Sasuke's, both longer and thicker, two of his would easily be able to represent three of Sasuke's. He slid the next one in with ease, scissoring them around for a few moment's before adding the third.

Instead of negatively reacting to the intrusion, Sasuke moaned Itachi's name delectably. Itachi was so shocked by the sound, that he froze, this only ended up turning him on even more, because as soon as he stopped moving his hand, Sasuke began thrusting his ass onto Itachi's hand, effectively finger-fucking himself without Itachi having to do so much as move.

The younger boy tried a few different angels, loving the look on his brother's face as the elder watched him experiment, with eyes that showed both amusement and lust. Finally, Itachi became bored of just watching, and he started spreading and moving his fingers around, in only a few short moments, between Sasuke's desperate thrusts, and Itachi's movements, the two had successfully located Sasuke Uchiha's prostate.

It was an amazing moment for both of them, Sasuke having never found it before, nearly doubled over in the pleasure it brought, and Itachi nearly came just from the look on Sasuke's face and the indescribable sound that escaped the boy's lips.

Sasuke's head thrashed wildly, and he gripped the sheets in his hands, unable to breath with any sort of regulation as his brother continued hitting that spot.

"I-I-It-ta... p-please..." Sasuke begged, on the verge of tears.

Itachi didn't have to ask, he knew Sasuke wanted to be fucked, he slid his fingers out, pausing for a moment to look at the still-tight pucker that was Sasuke's ass. It twitched and pulsed like it's own life force, begging to be fucked, and hard too. Sasuke must have had the horniest ass on the planet, not that Itachi had seen many other ones, but still. He was positive that his conclusion was correct.

"Nii-San!" Sasuke whined anxiously. Itachi had to hold back a chuckle, but he quickly removed his boxers and placed his manhood against Sasuke's ass, rubbing it over the hole a few times, loving that he could tease the boy so easily. Although, even just the feeling of having it rubbed against was somewhat pleasurable to Sasuke, he whimpered lightly.

Then finally Itachi slowly slipped the head of his cock into his brother. Sasuke's eyes shot opened in shock and his jaw dropped, literally. He stared down wide-eyed and open-mouthed at what Itachi was doing to him as if he was in a trance, he didn't even breath.

Itachi didn't know what to think of Sasuke's reaction, he had no idea whether it was from pleasure or pain.

"Otouto?... Are you alright."

Sasuke just nodded, his tongue darted across his lips, moistening them, as he continued to stare at the image of his brother impaling his ass. He couldn't help it, just the sight was turning him on to no end, not to mention the feeling. He'd expected it to be much more painful than it actually was.

Itachi continued pushing into his brother, until Sasuke was filled completely. The boy closed his eyes again and let his body collapse against the bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Move." He commanded huskily, lifting his legs and wrapping them behind Itachi's neck, giving the elder more room to do what was wanted of him.

Itachi started slowly stroking in and out, trying to find a calm steady pace without hurting his brother, but to Sasuke it was just annoying, he thrusted his ass wildly at onto his brother's phallus, encouraging Itachi to go faster, a request which he finally obliged to.

Sasuke moaned his appreciation as Itachi picked up the pace, going faster and faster as he lost himself in the feeling, no longer caring much whether or not Sasuke was in pain from it. Luckily for them both, Sasuke wasn't hurting at all. He was in absolute heaven.

"Mmmm... Tachi... God!" He moaned out, wiggling his hips desperately, trying to find that special spot that would make him see stars.

Itachi helped him out with his search, and alas they found it, Sasuke's back arched impossibly high and he cried out so loud that surely everyone in the house heard them, and removed his legs from Itachi's shoulder's so that he could pull the man down closer to him. He attacked Itachi's mouth moaning into the kiss, but he had to tear himself away when Itachi hit that spot again, he felt his jaw slam down, and his stomach dipped deliciously.

"Nii-San... H-Hard-der." He stuttered out.

Itachi was glad to comply, Sasuke's walls were already so tight, in the back of his mind he felt a slight twinge of guilt, because he knew that part of the reason Sasuke was so tight was that of course he was hardly a teenager yet, he wasn't very big in the first place. But, those thoughts were very far back, and pushed even farther back when Sasuke began to clench his walls.

Every time Itachi pulled out, even though it was only to push back in, Sasuke would clench his walls around Itachi's cock, as if his ass was begging for Itachi not to ever exit.

The weasel groaned, it felt amazing. He knew he'd his Sasuke's prostate again when he felt nails scraping across his back, as if to tear it apart, which now that he thought about it was probably exactly what was happening. But he didn't care. Sasuke could cut away at his back as much as he needed to, it would heal. He now was sure of the exact way he had to stroke to hit Sasuke's g-spot, so he directed himself there with every thrust.

Sasuke's body went slack under him, the poor child didn't even know how to handle such pleasure, he just gasped and moaned even louder than before, letting his brother do the work for him as he relaxed in a state of paradise, and Itachi didn't mind one bit.

He kissed his brother softly, providing an interesting contrast to his hard and fast thrusts, then let his hand snake down and caressed Sasuke's cock, lightly running his finger's over the appendage, spreading the precum around the head with his thumb before finally stroking it at a pace that matched his ministrations on Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke just opened his eyes slowly looking up at his brother, he looked like he'd just woken up from sleep, but Itachi knew that wasn't the case, his body was exhausted for an entirely different reason, and it was lust that clouded his eyes, not tiredness. His breathing was steady and he didn't make a sound, almost as if he was in another dimension.

His eyes met Itachi's and he smiled.

"Aishiteru, Aniki." He whispered, in a strained voice. Itachi just kissed him in reply. Sasuke closed his eyes, then his body got stone still as all of his muscles froze.

"I'm cumming." He stated vacantly, clearly having an out of body experience, but he was right, Itachi could feel the salty substance oozing onto his fingers, and Sasuke's ass clenched and pulsed angrily, milking the weasel's own cock completely, as they both sighed in unison and collapsed.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke's eyes were closed, and he was still painfully aware that someone had just opened the curtains in he and Itachi's room, the light flooded his senses, making his face warmer and giving his eye lids a red tinge so that closing them didn't even really help protect him from the rays of sun, he sighed and opened his eyes, looking hatefully at whoever was disturbing his rest.

"Konan! Are you trying to blind me or something?"

Itachi laughed as he stepped into the room, apparently already dressed. Sasuke peeked over at the digital clock. It was past noon.

"She has a much more horrid plan than blinding you, Otouto... she's trying to give you a _tan._"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the thought, he liked his skin just fine the way it was, thank you very much.

Konan laughed along with them, smirking knowingly at the younger. "Still sleeping on your stomach, Sasuke-Kun?"

He blushed, it had been a few weeks since Itachi had taken him, at first sleeping that way had been a must because of the pain in his ass when he slept on his back. Now he'd just gotten used to it.

"Shut up, both of you!" He said with a pout. "Why are you guys picking on me this early, anyway?"

Itachi walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap, adoring the cute little pout that his brother was making.

"Due to your recent nocturnal habits, we were both afraid that if we didn't wake you, you'd sleep right through your own birthday." Itachi replied with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he looked back and forth from his Aniki to his nanny, trying see dishonesty in either of their faces.

"It's my birthday, already?" He exclaimed with genuine surprise. He'd been so elated with Itachi and his relationship that he hadn't bothered to be watching the dates.

Itachi just nodded. "We're all very curious to see if Uncle will show his face, he's left a present for you downstairs."

"Really?" Sasuke said excitedly. They hadn't seen Madara since the trial, he seemed to be doing a very good job at avoiding them, but a present was always good news to Sasuke, even if it _was _from a worthless dog.

He rushed downstairs and didn't see anything. "Nii-San! Don't tell lies!" He shouted in an annoyed tone. Itachi casually continued walking down the steps until he was behind his brother.

"I wasn't. It's all the way downstairs, in the basement."

Sasuke ran downstairs to the basement, and was immediately in a giddy state of shock at what he saw. It had been entirely renovated. No longer was it simply a bedroom suit, it had been fixed up beautifully as a stand alone apartment with a full sized kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and a huge bedroom with it's own master bathroom. And of course, smack in the middle of the living room, was the 3DTV that Sasuke had asked for. He gawked in awe.

"I... don't understand."

"It's for the both of you." Konan said, walking down the stairs behind them.

"Why?"

"It's your own place, within Uchiha-Samma's house. He understands that you, Sasuke want to move out, while Itachi intends to stay. He's helping you to compromise, I think it's sort of a peace offering."

Sasuke almost wanted to cry, it was one of the best gifts he'd ever gotten. He ran thoughtlessly up the stairs, and into his uncle's room, which was surprisingly unlocked, not even saying a word as he gave the man -who was standing surprised next to his closet- a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke squealed with delight, bouncing up and down as he hugged his uncle. Madara just looked down at him, still not quite believing his eyes. He looked up to see Itachi leaning against his bedroom doorway, a smirk planted on his face as he watched his family embrace. Finally Sasuke pulled back and sprinted back down the steps, to explore his new home.

"You look like shit." Itachi stated as a greeting, with a slight smile on the corners of his lips. It was true, Madara looked _horrid. _He'd been feeling awful about what he'd done, and had clearly been beating himself up over it. He just looked at Itachi with hopeful sad eyes.

"So... you'll stay?"

Itachi shrugged. "For now, at least, but only because I can't think of anywhere else that I'd rather be." He said, finally letting his smile show as he approached the older man. He kissed Madara softly, moving some of his tangled hair out of his face and stroking his cheek with gentle motions.

"Truce?" The weasel asked, almost wanting to laugh at how shocked his uncle was that he'd kissed him, even after all they'd done together. Madara smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"You understand that I'm still not sharing him with you?" Itachi said somewhat sternly. Madara laughed, _one _little taste of being Seme and his little nephew had finally gotten some balls.

"Understood."

"Excellent," Itachi said, allowing the smile to return. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to go and watch some 3D porn."

Then he walked out of the room, only to poke his head back in.

"Feel free to join." He added with a wink, and then he was gone.

**A/N: God damn that was LONG! But you asked for it... anyway, hope you liked. No, Madara does NOT get to fuck Sasuke, but we must remember that the poor guy **_**is **_**in love with Itachi... let's just see how long Itachi's allowed to fuck both of them before someone gets jealous ; )**

**REVIEW!**

**I love all the readers,**

**-Beloved**


	14. First Day of School

**A/N: SORRY! I WAS IN FRANCE! I know you've been waiting for it, so here it is!**

"Morning, boys."

"Good morning." Itachi replied, glancing up at his uncle as the elder man entered the room.

"Hn." Sasuke humphed out. He was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed, pouting angrily and giving his bowl of _Frosted Flakes _a hateful glare. Madara chuckled.

"Has the cereal offended you, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy didn't answer, he gave Itachi an evil glance, then moved his soggy breakfast around in the bowl without eating it. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"What's up _his _arse?" Madara asked, turning to face Itachi as he sat down on Sasuke's other side.

"Nothing right at this moment." Itachi answered, chuckling lightly. "He's just mad about school starting today."

"It's not fair Uncle Madara! He kept me up all night and he's making me go to school anyway!"

"That's not very nice, Itachi. I wouldn't have done that to you." Madara commented with a light hearted laugh.

"I wasn't the one keeping us up." Itachi replied deviously, sending Sasuke a knowing look.

"He was very involved!" Sasuke accused.

"Of course he was." Madara said playfully, winking at his older nephew.

"He didn't play fair." Itachi said to his uncle.

"That's always your excuse for everything!" Sasuke yelled. Madara laughed, ruffling the youngest's hair. Madara then leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I already did." the boy replied with a pout.

"Did it work?"

"Of course it worked, who do you think I am?" Sasuke spat out. Itachi and Madara both broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Uncle, what's the point of telling him to seduce me. Did you really think that he wouldn't have already done so?"

"Isn't he mean, Uncle Madara? I let him fuck me this morning and he's _still _making me go to school."

Madara just shook his head lovingly. "You two are terrible."

"Otouto, two minutes."

"No! I'm not going! No one cares about the first day, they won't even notice!"

"Yes you are. Hurry up and go get your bag if you think you'll need it."

"I won't. You never need anything the first day, you don't even really need to go..."

_Beep Beep_

"That's the bus. Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and rose from the table. However, when he reached the door, Itachi's hand on his shoulder stopped him from opening it.

"No kiss goodbye, Otouto?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning up and kissing his brother slowly but passionately. He reached to grip Itachi's hair, pulling the elder closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He sucked on Itachi's tongue with desperation, moaning into the elder's moth and pushing their bodies even closer together.

Madara couldn't help but laugh as he watched. Sasuke was basically raping Itachi's mouth, it was clearly his last feeble attempt to miss that school bus, but as the yellow vehicle gave another loud honk, Madara heard Sasuke give a protesting whine. Itachi carefully pushed the child away from him and smirked.

"I admire your handy-work Otouto, but getting both of us all worked up just puts me at even more of an advantage. I can deal with my problem alone. You, on the other hand, now have a very awkward bus ride ahead of you."

"Fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke spat out, opening the door angrily. His brother just laughed.

"Not right now, love." Itachi retorted, earning himself one final glare from Sasuke before the door slammed in his face.

**-About 6-7 Hours Later-**

Itachi looked up from the TV to see Madara walking into he and Sasuke's basement apartment.

"Hey." The younger said, looking up from the floor, where he was seated.

"Itachi, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hn."

"Are you and Sasuke still made at me about the whole-"

"Uncle, if I was you, I'd just not bring that incident up around either of us ever again... especially Sasuke."

Madara nodded, turning to leave.

"I'm not angry right now though, if you'd like to stay for a bit longer." Itachi continued.

The elder smiled, sitting down on the couch so that Itachi was on the floor next to him. Although it kind of surprised him, Madara didn't comment when Itachi shifted so that the younger was between Madara's legs.

Itachi leaned back, resting his head on the inside of his uncle's upper thigh. The weasel smirked when he felt pressure start to build against his neck.

"Is it really that easy to excite you, Uncle?" Itachi asked, deliberately pressing against the growing bulge in the other's pants. Madara chuckled huskily.

"It's been months since anyone's been this close to me." He answered, without a drop of shame

"I'm sorry..." Itachi half-whispered out, turning to face the bulge, and unzipping the elder man's trousers, not hesitating to pull Madara's cock out and grip it firmly. "I suppose I've been so busy with Sasuke-Chan, you've been terribly neglected."

Madara gasped, staring awestruck as Itachi lightly ran his tongue up the underside of his penis, then stopped to lap at the precum gathering at the tip.

"I-Itachi... I... I didn't expect-"

"You couldn't really think that I would be satisfied with you as only my uncle, could you?" Itachi looked up at Madara, stroking him at a steady pace with his right hand.

"But... You don't need me anymore... you have Sasuke."

"Yes, and he's more than enough, trust me." Itachi commented more to himself, taking Madara's cock into his mouth again and starting to bob slowly up and down.

"Then... why?" The elder asked in a strained voice.

Itachi lifted his head off of the pulsing appendage again and rolled his eyes. "Stop talking to me when your cock's in my mouth, you're not the dentist."

"Do you put your dentists cock in your mouth?"

"You know what I mean, and no, for some reason I tend to display my fellatio skills for family members only."

Madara's laugh quickly transformed into a groan when Itachi took all of him down his throat with ease, he cupped Madara's balls in his left hand, jacking the man off with his right whenever he wasn't filled to the brim.

At that point, Madara heard the door open, Itachi looked up casually and went right back to what he was doing, and Sasuke could be heard chuckling at the doorway.

"I knew you two were gonna fool around if I was gone for too long." The child mumbled to himself, kicking off his shoes and walking over to where his uncle and brother where sitting. "Nii-Chan's a good cock-sucker, ne?"

Madara just nodded, his eyes where half-lidded. This was too hot for him to imagine, just Sasuke's presence made it so much hotter.

"What's he taste like, Aniki?" Sasuke asked curiously. Itachi lifted from Madara and pulled Sasuke towards him. Wordlessly, he stuck his tongue into the younger's mouth, and kissed him wildly, until Sasuke pulled away.

"Mmmmm... Uncle Madara, your cock tastes so good on Nii-Chan's tongue, can I suck it for you?" It sounded so sick coming from Sasuke, his voice had barely matured, however, Madara was a sick guy, and it wasn't an offer that he would EVER refuse. He nodded silently, looking down as Sasuke's tongue circled around the head of his cock.

He would swirl it around a couple of times, then run it across the head, it was the third or fourth time he'd done it that Madara felt the sensation of something cool, just barely slipping into the tip of his dick. The feeling was magnificent, but that wasn't the tip of Sasuke's tongue, it was harder than a tongue should be, what was it?

Again the mystery object slipped into the slit, and Sasuke wrapped his lips around it for a second, then went all the way down on his uncle and the little cool spot traveled down Madara's length right along the extremely sensitive vein. Could it be...

"Itachi, you let him pierce his tongue?"

The weasel smirked. "Yep. He insisted, and I haven't regretted the decision to let him do it. As you can see, it comes in handy from time to time."

Madara didn't answer he just threw his head back as Sasuke quickly flicked the pierced portion of his tongue over his external g-spot. This kid would have made an expert cock-sucker _without _the piercing... but with it? Too hot. Gonna cum. And cum he did, all over Sasuke's face.

"Oh dear," Itachi tskd, shaking his head. "Otouto, you're a mess. Here, I'll clean that up for you."

Itachi leaned over and licked up every drop of Madara's essence, then continued licking his way over to Sasuke's mouth and pulled the boy closer to him. All Madara could do was stare as the Uchiha brother's made out passionately. Sasuke was definitely the more hot-blooded of the two. He squirmed and moaned desperately trying to get both of them undressed, but Itachi was the more sensual, and clearly the more dominate, even as erratic as Sasuke's movements were, it was still somehow clear that everything he did, Itachi was a part of, they flowed together naturally.

The eldest Uchiha quickly felt his nether regions beginning to reawaken, and this did not go unnoticed by the other two, in the least. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's lips, kicking off the remainder of his clothes, which really wasn't much, and seemed to be assessing the situation at hand as he looked back and forth between his family. Then he got a devious smirk.

"You know, Aniki, it really isn't fair that you hogged all of Uncle Madara's love juice." Itachi raised a curious eyebrow.

"It was on your face. I licked it off. Just like I would have if it was mine. No big deal."

Madara watched, appalled. Did they really just talk about stuff like this as if it were casual conversation?

"I already know what yours tastes like though..." Sasuke pouted. Itachi sighed, looking over towards Madara, then he smiled as he realized what his brother was getting at.

"You like sucking uncles cock, don't you, Otouto?"

Sasuke nodded and licked his lips, glancing over at Madara's now completely re-hardened length.

"But... It still feels so empty..." Sasuke added innocently. Now Madara was starting to understand where they were going with this... filthy little whores that they were, he loved them so much.

"Sasuke-Kun, you want your brother to fuck your tight little ass while I fuck your face, don't you?" He asked frankly, Sasuke whined, gripping his own erection desperately. Itachi just gave an annoyed eye-roll.

"Otouto, you don't have an ounce of patience, do you? Stop molesting yourself and go get on the bed."

Sasuke nodded and scurried off towards He and Itachi's bedroom. Itachi stood, holding out a hand to help Madara up, and they started walking to the bedroom.

"Itachi... are you okay with this?" Madara asked, his cock was already dripping at the mere thought, but it was still nice to ask. Itachi shrugged.

"His ass is still mine, and it's not like you're hitting on him behind my back again. I find his desire to suck you off rather amusing actually... Otouto! I told you to stop molesting yourself...Uncle? Ugh... I'll get a tissue."

Madara accepted the tissue and wiped at the blood that had just streamed from his nose as he glanced again at Sasuke, his right hand was pumping furiously at his cock while he fucked himself with three of his left fingers, what was most amazing was that Itachi appeared to be completely un-phased by it.

"Does he... do that often?" Madara asked, looking at Itachi with awe. He had known that his nephews were hot, but this entire day had just made him twenty times more attracted to both of them.

"Yep. Couple times a day. Teenage hormones are something else, I've gotten used to seeing him masturbate though, he has frequent wet dreams, and sometimes he doesn't want to wake me, so I end up waking up to find him dealing with the problem himself."

Itachi walked over and batted Sasuke's hands away from himself, then positioned them so that Sasuke was on all fours on the bed, with Itachi kneeling behind him and Madara standing in front of him on the floor. Madara had finally gotten over the shock of this whole situation and was starting to have some fun. He stood just out of Sasuke's reach and watched as Itachi entered him.

Sasuke gasped, and pushed back against the amazing feeling of his brother filling his ass. They quickly reached a steady pace, and there wasn't a second where you didn't hear some sort of sexual sound escaping Sasuke's lips. Usually just whimpers and moans, with the occasional yelp of Itachi's name during an especially hard stroke.

It took ten full minutes of Sasuke leaving his mouth hanging open for him to realize that Madara wasn't moving any closer to it.

"Ne, Uncle Madara, come here, let me suck you off." Sasuke whined.

"Do you really want to?" Madara asked, leaning down so that his face was close to Sasuke's and licking the shell of the boy's ear.

"Hai, please? I wanna taste you."

"Why should I let you?"

"I'll make you feel good, I promise. I'll- fuck... It...ta...chi."

"Language, Sasuke. I won't let you blow me with a dirty mouth like that."

Sasuke tried to pout, but failed miserably when Itachi struck his prostate. He nearly shrieked, that was one feeling that never got old.

Madara stood back, jerking off as he watched the brothers go at it. Sasuke was the first to cum, but both Madara and Itachi were close to the end.

Without warning, Madara shoved his cock all the way down Sasuke's throat. Itachi looked concerned, surely he thought that Sasuke would choke from having so much forced on him at one time, but Sasuke swallowed it with ease, and winked at his uncle as if to say 'nice try'.

The feeling of Madara's meat in his mouth was amazing, especially with Itachi pounding him from behind, he'd never been completely filled like this before, and it only doubled when somehow Itachi and Madara released into him at exactly the same time.

They collapsed in a heap on the bed Itachi was in the middle, he was facing Sasuke with Madara's hands around his waist and Sasuke curled into his chest like the center of an Uchiha sandwich.

And Juuuuuuust as they were falling asleep, a familiar little voice spoke out tiredly.

"What a shame. That time Uncle Madara came down my throat, I couldn't taste a thing."

Madara chuckled lightly. "I guess we'll just have to try again later."

Itachi laughed, scooting closer to his uncle's chest and pulling Sasuke closer to his own.

"I love you." The weasel said quietly.

"Who?" Sasuke and Madara asked simultaneously.

Itachi just laughed again. "Both of you."

**A/N: Just so you know, there are no more major plot twists ahead, so this whole fic is probably gonna be pretty smutty and fluffy from this point on, if you can't live without the angst, you should stop reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love all of you!**

**-Beloved**


	15. Be Forever Mine

"You got suspended for _misconduct_?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother shamefully from underneath his eyelashes and nodded.

"What could you possibly have done to get a five-day suspension for something like misconduct?" Itachi asked angrily, waving the pink slip in front of Sasuke's face.

"Well, to put it lightly, Nii-San... I think they're just calling it misconduct for lack of a better term."

"Otouto, you'll be going into high school next year. This is not acceptable. What did you _do_?"

"Tachi, I don't wanna talk about it, okay? Can we just do something else now?" Sasuke asked sweetly, running his fingers seductively across Itachi's pectorals.

"No! I am your legal guardian, and your older brother, and I want to know what you did to get suspended for the next week!"

The younger frowned, and stepped closer so that their bodies were barely an inch apart. "Yes, but you're also my lover, and _I _want to fuck."

"Sasuke, you can't use our relationship to escape things like this. You've never had any trouble with school before, what happened?"

"You know, you've barely touched me for about a month now, Aniki... I'm so horny my cock is literally pulsing and we're not even doing anything."

"What does that have to do with your misconduct?"

Sasuke smirked. "More than you'd think, actually."

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow but quickly caught himself and tried his best to look angry. Sasuke just sighed dejectedly.

"You're really not going to fuck me today either?"

"No. Absolutely not. You're suspended, I'm not going to help you enjoy your time off."

"Fine. _You _don't have to fuck me... UNCLE MADARA!"

Itachi glared at his Otouto evilly. Yes, it was true that they hadn't been intimate in a while, but Sasuke had his finals for his last year of middle school, and Itachi was working most nights and felt really tired when he got home. He was still sexually attracted to Sasuke, but there wasn't enough time to satisfy their lust for each other sufficiently and he wasn't willing to settle for quickies.

"Don't call him down here, we have already agreed between the three of us that he is not to fuck you. Period, the end."

"Well, someone needs to or I'm going to die."

Itachi had to try desperately to hold in a laugh, but it didn't work.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"You. You're such a little drama queen, it's just sex."

"No it's not, but whatever. What's taking Madara so long, anyway?"

Just as he was saying it Madara walked into the foyer, laughing so hard he almost choked himself.

"Sorry, Sasu-Chan. I was on the phone with your dean of students. He called about the uh... incident today." Madara laughed even harder, collapsing onto the sofa. Sasuke blushed deep red and turned the other direction.

"Don't make fun of me, Uncle Madara. It's Itachi's fault anyway, I've been begging for a good fuck for ages..."

Madara finally died down to a chuckle. "I believe you, you're not the only one being neglected around here, of course... I'm not as... _creative_... as you seem to be."

"WHAT DID HE DO!" Itachi demanded. Madara blanked and a wide smirk spread across his face.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, the letter just says misconduct."

"They're calling it MISCONDUCT?" Madara asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke nodded. "They also wanted to pin it as destruction of school property, but it was my racket."

"Then why didn't you just do it here?"

"Because when I suddenly _needed _to do it, that's where I happened to be!" Sasuke replied defensively.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?"

Madara looked at Sasuke as if to ask _are you gonna tell him, or should I?_ Sasuke just shrugged so Madara went on ahead.

"Today Sasuke's gym teacher caught him... how did he word it... impaling? Yes, impaling himself with a tennis racket in the locker room shower."

Itachi turned towards Sasuke disbelievingly. "You fucked yourself with the brand new tennis racket I got you...at school?"

Sasuke simply nodded. Itachi frowned. "Hn... then I guess it _is _my fault."

"Told you."

"I'm disappointed in you, Otouto. I thought you had a _little _more self control than that... I mean, when you asked me to buy you a tennis racket for gym class, I knew that at some point you'd shove it up your ass, but I hoped it would at least be at an appropriate time."

Madara chuckled. "It's hard having you two living with me you know, Itachi's a constant temptation, and Sasuke can't be trusted around anything remotely phallus shaped lately."

"Well if Itachi would just fuck me, then this wouldn't have happened! Gosh!"

"Also if he hadn't bought you the tennis racket." Madara added jokingly.

"I'm not willing to take all of the blame for this." Itachi replied, running his fingers through his hair in a quick agitated motion.

"Listen up!" Sasuke shouted desperately, both men looked at him, simultaneously following the same small bead of sweat that trailed from his forehead down his face and neck, to his shirt where it got soaked into the soft cotton fabric. "One of you is going to fuck me within the next five minutes. Itachi, who's it gonna be?" Sasuke said angrily.

Madara looked towards Itachi with wide eyes... it was a brilliant strategy for Sasuke to use. They all knew that Itachi would sooner jump off of a bridge than let their uncle anywhere near that precious little piece of ass. However, Sasuke didn't seem to be taking it into account that Madara was very fond of having all his body parts in the right places and therefore would not be going anywhere _near _that little pucker as long as Itachi was still claiming all rights to it.

"Otouto, Uncle wouldn't go for that anyway. I can see straight through your bluff."

Sasuke smiled. "Really? Because I just saw through _your _bluff Nii-Chan." He answered sweetly.

Itachi paled. Ahh, Madara was starting to understand. No matter how much they grew together, and how close they got, Itachi was still totally paranoid that he'd hurt Sasuke. Even as much as they all knew it would never happen, it was just as much of a fear and concern as it had been the first day they'd arrived at the mansion.

In fact, if anything Itachi was even more worried than he'd been before, because now he had to factor in the possibility of Sasuke actually seducing Madara. Both other Uchiha's watched in silence as the emotions passed over Itachi's face with each new thought he had, until finally Sasuke got a devilish grin.

"I win." He whispered lightly to his brother taking Itachi's hand into his own. The elder sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be led towards his room. Just before turning the corner, Sasuke looked back towards Madara.

"Ja ne." He spoke smoothly in monotone, it seemed that the mere thought of knowing that he was about to be fucked had calmed him down some.

Madara nodded and rose to leave, freezing when he heard his younger nephew's voice again.

"Sorry to leave you out, join us the next time, okay?"

The eldest nodded somewhat hesitantly, eyeballing Itachi to make sure it was alright, unfortunately the weasel's face was completely unreadable, so he just decided to ask later and retreated to the kitchen, stepping on the forgotten letter from Sasuke's school as he walked out.

"You've grown to become quite a piece of work, Sasuke-kun." Itachi commented in a low growl, kicking off his slippers and peeling two onyx black socks away from his flesh.

"You're angry." Sasuke answered dumbly. He'd rarely seen his brother angry before and it wasn't something that he enjoyed experiencing.

"Yes." Was Itachi's monotone reply, but his Otouto could still sense the hostility in his words. He shrugged away his jacket with ease, then pulled his shirt over his head. Sasuke watched, and as much as he loved to gawk at Itachi's bare chest, he was still inevitably aware that something was very, very wrong.

"You're angry with _me_. Aren't you?"

Itachi paused, as if to let Sasuke's words swish around in his mind a little before finally absorbing them. "I suppose that would be a convenient way to put it."

"Is it about school? I'll write a letter to the dean, I'll spend my suspension doing community service, I'll-"

"Do not tell me what you'll do. I have no interest in hearing what you will and won't do for me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked defensively, he was starting to get a little frustrated too.

"Otouto, how would you feel if I were to make you a list of things that a would do for you, and a list of things that I wouldn't?"

"I don't know."

"I know you don't. Do you know why you don't know Sasuke?"

"No..."

"You don't know, because your mind cannot grasp the idea of me doing such a thing. Do you know why that is?"

Sasuke gasped, starting to see where this was going. "It's because you wouldn't do that."

"Correct. I would never tell you what I would and wouldn't do. Do you know why?"

Sasuke nodded weakly. "You'd never have to tell me what you will and won't do for me... because I already know that there's nothing you wouldn't do for me."

"Nothing." Itachi emphasized. "There is _nothing_ that I wouldn't do for you. So now I'm just left to wonder why you don't seem to feel the same way."

Sasuke turned away from his brother in an attempt to hide the tears that were now silently starting to build under his eyes, in only a few seconds now the first one would fall.

"I... I _do _feel the same way... It's just-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself. There isn't time for all of that. You've already backed me into a corner and the five minutes you mentioned earlier is almost up."

"Well obviously I don't want you to fuck me while you're still mad at me."

"Why not? People say that angry sex is the best sex, and all you really care about is good sex anyway, right?"

Itachi didn't even flinch as he felt Sasuke's hand whip across his cheek. He'd known when he said it that he'd get smacked, but he didn't really care anymore. The way he saw it, he was only left with five options.

**1) Break up with Sasuke**- Absolutely not, that would feel worse than death.

**2) Continue to allow Sasuke to trap him like this**- Absolutely not. As it was it felt worse than death.

**3) Move out- **Absolutely not, even if it was affordable, there's no telling what kind of crazy shit Madara would pull.

**4) Death**. - Suddenly quite tempting, considering all other options, but would result in Sasuke following suit, ironically enough... even death was worse than death.

**5) Try and show Sasuke how he felt-** Best way to go, initial emotional strain but eventual happiness for everyone, also will probably result in being smacked in the face.

"How can you say that all I care about is good sex? You're the most important thing to me, whether we fuck or not." Sasuke choked out between sobs.

"Then why are you so easily willing to put me in a painful position just to get good sex out of me? You're suffocating me, and I don't like it."

"_Suffocating?_"

"Yes. You understand that the only thing that really matters to me in this world is you. So in order to get what you want from me, you offer yourself to other people."

"You don't really think I would let Madara fuck me, do you?"

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were. What do I look like to him if I can't even control you? How am I expected to keep him away from you if you're making it seem like that's not what you want?"

"Uncle Madara and I wouldn't do that to y-"

"Exactly." Itachi interrupted.

"I don't understand."

"You two wouldn't do that to _me._ You say it as if your not wanting to hurt my feelings is all that's keeping you by my side. So just tell me honestly now, if I told you that I didn't care about you and Madara, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Don't just blurt it out. Think about it. I won't believe you if you just say the automatic reply."

"I don't need time to think. I've known for years that I was yours. Yours and no one else's, if you don't believe me, then I'll just devote all my time to proving that to you until you do."

"I don't believe you. But don't waste your time on something so stupid."

Sasuke frowned and wiped the tears from his face. He looked at Itachi plainly.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" The younger asked, standing still as he waited for a reply.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course you can take a shower."

"Thank you." Then he walked silently towards their shared bathroom.

Itachi sighed and laid down on the bed. Had they really been arguing for that long? It was quite late. He heard the shower turn off about ten minutes later and a few moments after that a wet shivering Sasuke was revealed.

"You took a cold shower?" Itachi asked, watching as his brother toweled off and threw the towel into the hamper.

"Yes. I would like to put on boxers now, if you don't mind."

"Why are you asking me so many useless questions?"

"Who else would I ask?"

"Yourself, or no one at all."

"I don't belong to myself or no one at all. I belong to you."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's a nice idea, what you're doing, but we both know you won't be able to keep it up for too long. You're too much of a free spirit. Since you seem so determined, though. I guess I can play along for a while. Go on and put on your underwear."

Sasuke nodded and put on a pair of boxers then stood before Itachi again, waiting for his next command.

"Are you tired?" Itachi asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to sleep?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"With me, obviously."

"What time do you want me to wake up?"

"When I wake you up, like you always do."

With another curt nod, Sasuke climbed into his bed and lied still about a foot away from his brother. He desperately wanted to curl into Itachi and cry his heart out for hurting him so much, or better yet, bend over the bed and get fucked mercilessly until all the anger Itachi felt for him was gone, but he couldn't do those things. He had to make it clear that even as free-spirited as he was, he too would do anything for the man he loved. He'd been saying it long enough, now was his chance to show it.

**A/N: Oh shit, I guess there's a little mini-plot after all! Haha, I thought of this chapter after watching Ai no Kusabi because it reminded me of how Sasuke acts like such a hoe in this fic. I don't want Itachi to actually be his master or anything, and I'm not turning Sasuke into a pet, I just thought it would be fun to show the different sides of them some, because I truly believe that they would die for each other, but Sasuke kind of treats Itachi like shit sometimes.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know if you like this direction.**

**Loved always for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	16. Fear

"Uncle?" Itachi whispered softly, lifting his head slightly off of the man's strongly toned chest.

"Yes?" Madara asked, still trying to catch his breath as he held the younger man close to his naked body, it was almost laughable how much stamina Itachi had these days.

"I need you to do something for me." Itachi continued, kissing softly at the elder's neck as he curled even closer into the warmth of the body he had grown to know so well.

"If you want to go again right now, I hate to break it to you but I'm simply not up for a fourth time."

Itachi laughed, tracing his hand lower on Madara's body, and running his fingers over the man's dick feather-lightly.

"It wouldn't be hard to convince you to be up for it." the weasel whispered huskily. "However, that's actually not what I want from you at this moment. Can I ask for something else?"

"Of course, love. Whatever you want." Neither of them were quite sure whether that answer was honest or just a thoughtless statement spoken in the aftershock of orgasm, but either way, Madara had said it, and Itachi was going to hold him to it.

"I need you to try and seduce Sasuke."

Madara froze uncomfortably, he hadn't noticed that he'd been lightly stroking his nephew's back but he registered the feeling when he stopped abruptly to close his eyes in deep thought. "I was afraid that you'd ask me that. I knew it was coming, any day now."

"Then you understand why I need you to?"

"Yes, I understand. You know he won't let me touch him, right?"

Itachi sighed, pulling ever-closer to his uncle as his body began to shake. Madara easily recognized the feeling of moisture against his chest. Itachi was crying.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Madara cooed, wrapping his arms around his nephew's form. Itachi seemed like a week little boy again at moments like this, even as tainted as he was, each time he cried it was like the tears purified him... and Madara wanted to corrupt him all over again.

"You want so desperately to be able to trust him, don't you?" Madara asked, it was a rhetorical question, but even so, Itachi just choked out a sob and managed to pull even closer to the comforting body next to him.

"Uncle... wh-what do I do if... if... if..."

"If he doesn't stop me, I'll stop myself. Then you can just figure out what to do with him from there. But it's really not even worth discussing, because he's not _going _to let me seduce him, Itachi. He hasn't even been speaking to me without your permission for the past month."

"Really?" Itachi said somewhat hopefully. He knew that Sasuke asked for permission before speaking to Madara when they were all together but he didn't know that the 'perfect-little-uke' act continued even when he wasn't around.

"Yes. Even for things as simple as me asking him if he wanted take-out or sandwiches for dinner. It's kind of annoying actually, because when you're not around he simply won't speak to me."

Itachi felt a small smile playing at his lips. Maybe Sasuke wasn't so much of a whore after all. In that case... Itachi frowned and sat up, pulling back the covers that had been covering he and Madara's more personal bits.

"What are you up to now?" Madara asked as Itachi started slowly stroking his uncle's most personal muscle back to life, then lowered his mouth on it.

"Well," Itachi started, now licking and kissing down the shaft, before sucking gently at Madara's balls. He was paying special attention to them this particular time, rolling them around gently in his hand, nipping and licking and sucking.

"Itachi..." Madara groaned, enjoying the sudden interest in his sack but not quite understanding it.

"I just figured I should show you some love here now, in advance." Itachi commented, going back to his ministrations on Madara's nether regions, still focusing most of his attention on the man's ever-tightening balls while jacking him off with his hand.

"Why?" Madara gasped out.

Itachi chuckled, then pulled his mouth away. "Because if Sasuke really doesn't go for your advances, he's _going _to kick you in the nuts." the weasel answered pointedly.

Madara forced a laugh. It was funny, but he couldn't muster a true chortle at the moment, partially because he was much too horny for foolish things like laughter, but mostly because Itachi's words were painfully true, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. Itachi still wasn't in bed. He'd told Sasuke to go on and sleep without him, but that was harder than it sounded. It's like going from memory foam to a spring mattress, Sasuke was used to another warm body by his side and felt terribly discomforted without it.

_Maybe Nii-San is spending the night with Uncle Madara upstairs. I know that's where he is right now, and I bet they're super busy- _

Sasuke cut his thoughts off. It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't fair. Itachi was yearning after _him _so much that Madara was getting laid quite often lately. On some level they all knew it was really Sasuke that Itachi wanted _or at least I like to tell myself that_. Still, it seemed that Madara was sufficing just fine.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_If he wants to fuck, why doesn't he just ask me? I've really been doing EVERYTHING that he asks lately, and I've tried my hardest to be perfect for him in every way. But nooooo! No dick for skanky little slut Sasuke. Ugh! Why do I have to be punished for this? I thought Nii-San _liked _that I'm so hot-blooded..._

He felt the first tear slip without his control and he choked on the other, willing himself not to sob when he heard the sound of footsteps... _Itachi's _footsteps, getting closer to the room. With a light clack the door opened revealing the shadowy form of Itachi.

"I told you to go to sleep, why are you awake?"

Sasuke had forgotten about how excellent his brother's night-vision was. Itachi must have been able to see that his eyes were open.

"Gomen, Nii-San." Sasuke muttered before closing them. Itachi watched tentatively and therefore didn't fail to notice that when Sasuke closed his eyes, he accidentally pushed out another tear. In mere seconds Itachi was at his brother's side, it was automatic, no matter what their current situation was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong." Itachi demanded, this time a little more forcefully.

"It's really nothing." Sasuke whimpered out, he didn't understand why Itachi's concern was making the tears come faster, but they were.

"I thought you agreed to do whatever I told you to."

"I did, but-"

"Well I'm telling you to tell me what's wrong."

"_Everything_." Sasuke choked weakly, sobbing without restraint.

Itachi just stared sadly at his beloved Otouto. It killed him to see the child crying like this and know that he was the cause.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sasuke. Stop playing this foolish game if it wounds your pride so much."

"That's not it, it's not about my pride. I wouldn't mind being your slave, even if you beat me and snarled at me."

Itachi winced at the thought as the younger continued.

"It's just that... it seems like I can't do anything right. I think of all the time I'd put into being perfect for you sexually, and I just ended up fucking up the emotional part of the relationship. Now I try to give myself to you entirely, body and soul... and... and... you... you don't even h-have any interest... in my body any-m-more." Sasuke choked out.

Itachi gaped at him, shocked. So what was this... a self-esteem issue? He didn't even really know how to handle it. Sasuke thought he wasn't interested in his body? He spent all of his damn time trying to take his mind off of how gorgeous the kid was, and it hadn't worked.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered huskily, kissing a trail down his brother's face and neck. Neither of them were wearing shirts and Itachi kissed and nipped at Sasuke's chest sensually.

"How could I ever lose interest in something so beautiful?" Itachi asked, leaning back to admire his handiwork. Sasuke's chest was a sight for sore eyes _without _the hickeys, but seeing them there added the little mph that had Itachi quickly hardening.

He lightly grazed his Otouto's exposed skin with the tips of his fingers, then copied the pattern he'd made with his tongue. He was surprised to see how hard Sasuke was already, when a sudden clarification hit him like a brick.

"Sasuke... after you... asked for the shower that first day."

"Yes?"

"You took a cold shower to get rid of your erection without jerking off, didn't you?"

Sasuke blushed and averted his eyes from Itachi's too-strong gaze. "Yes."

"Have you touched yourself since then?"

"No."

"For god's sake, why?"

"It's not for me to touch, it's for you." Sasuke answered, as if the response should have been obvious by now.

"I'm quite impressed. If someone had told me a month ago that you could go a single _day _without cumming at least twice, I would have called them a liar to their face."

Sasuke smirked. He had been wondering how long it would take his brother to notice how completely abstinent he'd really become.

"Well little brother, I'm afraid this is the part where I owe you an apology. I've already worn myself out with Madara you see, so I'm really not in a good place to help you with your problem right now."

"There's no need to apologize. If you don't want me now, then I'll wait." Sasuke said calmly, although he was breaking on the inside.

Itachi knew he was driving the kid nuts, but he couldn't relieve any of Sasuke's tension tonight, or else it would be too easy for the boy to refuse Madara tomorrow.

He wanted Madara to be ready, willing, and handed to Sasuke on a golden platter. He'd already been telling his foolish brother for the whole month that he was fine with Sasuke being intimate with Madara and was actually quite turned on by it, so there really wasn't any reason for Sasuke not to go along with it... unless of course he really meant that the only person he wanted was Itachi.

Of course, Itachi knew that this was the only way to really test Sasuke's love for him, but there was one burning thought that kept jabbing at his mind:

What if Sasuke didn't deny Madara after all?

**A/N: SORRY! I know this chapter is really short... but at least it was updated fairly quickly! xD**

**I love all the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	17. The Missing Questions Test

**A/N: Look at how fast I'm updating lately! I'm so proud of myself! A couple of your reviews mentioned not looking at a tennis racket the same way again. Hehe... well, welcome to my world! They **_**always**_** looked like funny shaped dildos to me, so I figured I should let you guys in on some of my sick-minded-ness xD**

**Don't get your hopes up. No tennis rackets in this chapter. Just a shit-load of plot development because I can't follow my own simple instruction to just keep it smutty till the end**

**-_-'**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke walked quietly into the front door of his home. Something felt weird. He frowned, walking down the hall towards the doorway that would lead him to he and Itachi's basement apartment, only to find that Madara was lazily leaning against it.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." The elder spoke smoothly, turning to face the child. Sasuke froze. Something was definitely odd about this situation.

"I need to get passed you." He said shakily. He didn't understand why but he was suddenly quite concerned.

"Of course, excuse me." Madara replied, stepping aside. For a moment Sasuke actually was blessed with the sweet illusion that Madara was actually going to let him into the basement in peace. However, as soon as he moved closer to the door- and therefore closer to his uncle- he felt his arm being grabbed roughly.

A strong hand pushed him against the wall and an even-stronger feeling body pressed firmly against his, keeping him in place.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, terrified of the answer that he knew was coming.

"Not here."

Sasuke gulped nervously, identifying the familiar feeling of soft lips against his collar bone.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

"Don't act like you don't know, Sasuke. Feigning innocence isn't attractive on you, you've gotten much too old for the I'm-just-a-sweet-little-boy trick to work."

"But-" Sasuke gasped at the feeling of Madara's teeth softly nipping at his neck. He had to admit, this guy was good at what hew as doing, and physically it was a little bit of a turn-on; but it didn't feel right. It was all wrong, the wrong smell, the wrong size, the wrong voice, the wrong _everything_. It wasn't Itachi. Just as he thought that, the wrong _hand _started sneaking up his shirt.

"Please stop." Sasuke whispered desperately, his voice came out ragged. Even _he _didn't believe he meant it and he was the one who said it. Madara pinched his nipple tenderly, then kissed his way up Sasuke's neck, across his cheeks and over to his lips, where he met a very strong objection. Sasuke kept his mouth closed. He needed to. If he lost himself in one of Madara's bitter-sweet kisses, he'd never forgive himself.

He turned away so that he could talk without getting bombarded with tongue as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Where's my brother?"

"Waiting for me to call him back home."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sasuke frowned. "Nii-San... _wants _us to... to..."

"Yes. Didn't he tell you that?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. Itachi had been telling him that a lot lately, but he didn't know if he could do it, he wanted to make Itachi happy but... fine. Whatever, if that's really what Itachi wanted, then he would do it. Sasuke turned back to Madara, this time when the elder leaned in for a kiss he opened his mouth willingly.

No. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Maybe Itachi would hate him for it, but he simply could not bare the thought of doing this with anyone else. Madara's tongue might as well have been a slug, it wasn't Itachi's so it had no business touching him.

Sasuke tried to make a sound to clarify his displeasure, but Madara ignored it, forcing himself even deeper into his nephew's mouth. The boy tried to push the man off of him, but met a resistance too strong for his hands alone to handle.

_Fine then, if we have to do this the hard way...Three. Two. ONE!_

Sasuke bit down hard on his uncle's tongue and kicked him in the balls as violently as he could. Madara spat out blood angrily.

"Fuck! The tongue, I hadn't even thought of that!" The man whisper-yelled to himself. It was barely coherent since his tongue was quickly swelling.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor, jerking away when Madara tried to help him up.

"What the FUCK Madara? Are you wearing a _cup_?" He yelled angrily grabbing at his foot in pain. Something had cracked in a most unnatural way when he'd kicked Madara.

"Let me help you up."

"Don't touch me! I don't want you! I want my Nii-San!" Sasuke screamed. It was more of a desperate squeal, he was holding on to his foot in desperation, and crying.

"Sasuke, just let me get you to a bed-"

"NO!"

"I didn't mean it like that..." Madara explained, realizing that considering the circumstances his previous suggestion probably should have been worded differently.

"Yeah fucking right... KONAN! Help!" Sasuke screeched. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Technically Konan worked for Madara, but she'd proved herself to be a faithful friend when he was in need.

The blue haired woman rushed into the room and took in the situation quickly. Her eyes darted over to Sasuke, and noticing his position she crouched down next to him and expertly removed his shoe. They all gasped. His sock was covered in blood.

"How did this happen?" She asked, starting to peel the sock off to see exactly what part of Sasuke's foot was damaged.

"I kicked that bastard in the balls and he's wearing a fucking c- _owwwww!_" Sasuke screamed in agony as she removed the sock from his toe.

"For the record, I'm wearing a cup. Not a cow."

Konan glared at her boss evilly. "It's not time for your cheap humor, Uchiha-Samma."

"Even when it's a jab I still get the honorifics, eh?" Everyone ignored him.

"_Ow! ..._Stop! ..._Stop! ..._Stop touching me! ...Will everyone please stop fucking _touching _me! ...I want my Nii-San! Where is he?... I want Itachi! Somebody get him here, _please?_ ...OW! ...That hurts!"

Sasuke wailed on and on like an eight year old. He had now started kicking at Konan with his good leg whenever she attempted to get the sock the rest of the way off, making it impossible to do anything productive as far as his injury went. Konan sighed in irritation.

"Madara, pick him up and take him somewhere where I can access this more easily please."

Sasuke cried out in protest, when his uncle approached him he bolted up and scurry-hopped to the other side of the room on one leg in a feeble attempt to get away from Madara.

"Sasuke, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help! I want my brother!" He whined.

Madara tried to approach him a little faster to catch him off guard, but Sasuke sprinted away, yelping in pain.

"Okay, stop chasing him. We can't let him keep running on that foot just to get away from you... Sasuke, I'm going to knock you out now so that you'll stop being such a nuisance and we can help you, okay?"

"No! You can't just knock me out!"

"Itachi will sit with you when you wake up."

"I want him _now_! Not when I wake up, you may _not _knock me out!"

"No really Konan, we can't knock him out. If Itachi knows we knocked him out I'll look up to find my head in Birmingham and my balls in Hawaii."

"Then I guess I'll just knock both of you out."

"_What?_" The men hissed together. It was the last thing they said before they felt a sharp tinge in the neck, first Sasuke, then Madara, and everything faded to black.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

When Sasuke woke he immediately went into a panic. He moved as if to start running from Madara again, but then realized that he was in a bed, Madara was nowhere to be seen. He relaxed instantly, before realizing that it did kind of matter where he was. White walls, white sheets, white chairs, white TV. White curtain separating him from some mystery person who he was sharing a room with. Hospital.

Was he really hurt that badly? His leg was in some sort of sling device attached to the ceiling, his foot was in a cast. Ugh! He did _not _want Itachi to see him like this... the sickly look was extremely out-dated. Besides, in the hospital scenario, Sasuke was much more the naughty nurse type.

"You're up, huh?"

Sasuke jerked his head towards the curtain, Itachi stepped completely out from behind it smiling.

"Gah~! Nii-San! Don't look at me like this, I'm hideous!" He'd already said it before he realized that he was supposed to be quiet, submissive, whatever-you-say-goes Sasuke right now. He quickly corrected himself.

"Gomen, Aniki. I forgot my place." He said bowing his head.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Enough of that, I've decided to believe you. No one has told me exactly how the situation was before Konan stepped in, but if you'd sprint away from Madara with a broken toe then I suppose I can trust you to keep away from him."

Sasuke's first response was a wide smile. Finally! Then something hit him... he thought back to the kick. Madara had _definitely _been wearing a cup. The man wasn't the sporting type, so there was no logical reason for it unless...

No. Couldn't be that. Itachi wouldn't really have set him up, would he? But... how else would you explain it? Madara knew in advance that he'd probably get kicked in the sack, that was a fact. Itachi deliberately avoided the house. That was another fact. Itachi had been encouraging them both to fuck each other. That was a fact- a very sneaky, out of character, suspicious, fact.

"So... I don't have to do what you say anymore? You believe me?"

"Yes, Otouto, that's what I just said I believe you."

"Great! So what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, feigning excitement with ease. Itachi had tested him first, now was his turn to test back a little.

"Anything you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Awesome. Let's talk about yesterday. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I meant for Madara to tell you where I was. I was at one of his friends house. Remember the guy Zetsu, who's garden I weeded before? He wants buttercups planted. Ironic right? They're technically weeds."

"The last time you went to that guys house was the first time Madara tried to seduce me."

"It _was, _wasn't it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, looking the boy over to see if he was in pain.

"Aren't you even going to ask, Nii-San?"

"Ask what?"

"You're making me upset."

"I just asked you what's wrong, I didn't think it would upset you."

Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring at Itachi.

"It's not your question. It's the questions you're _not _asking. You clearly stated before that no one let you in on what happened before Konan got involved, yet here you sit without even bothering to ask me how I broke my toe in the first place before running across the room."

Itachi paled. He _really _had hoped that Sasuke wouldn't find out that he was behind this whole incident. He looked away shamefully as the child continued.

"Then just a few moments ago, I said that you were at Zetsu's house the _first _time Madara tried to seduce me, and you haven't even bothered to ask what I meant by that. If you didn't know what he'd done yesterday, you would have asked why I was referring to the _only _time as the _first._ Wouldn't you?"

"Sasuke, I-"

"Shut up. The _truth _is that you set me up. Didn't you? You thought that you'd just run one more thing by me to see how in love with you I really am, right?"

"I just-"

"Meanwhile, Madara's so head over heels in love with you that he decided to take your silly little game up a notch and practically tried to _rape _me."

"He did _what?_"

"And there I was _screaming _for you; but you were too busy out planting fucking buttercups and thinking of what a genius you were to come up with such a heart-wrenching challenge for little wander-whore Sasuke to overcome."

"That's not-"

"Now of course it seems that I've passed your little test and won your heart back. It's been grand, but you can keep the prize, I'm not fucking interested. Get away from me, and bring your precious, stuck up, touch-me-not heart with you when you go. I don't want it. Get out."

"Sasuke,"

"GET OUT!"

A nurse walked quickly into the room.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting him, his heart-rate is too high."

"Madam, I'll only be another minute." Itachi pleaded.

"No. I don't want him here. Thank you for your help, please see him to the door."

The nurse turned helplessly towards Itachi. "Uchiha-Samma, he's asked you to leave, please don't make a scene. I really would prefer not to call security."

Itachi looked back and forth between the two of them, and slowly walked out of the room. He wandered the halls in a daze until a doctor spotted him. He saw lips moving but no words seemed to be coming out. All he seemed to hear was Sasuke's voice clearly replaying itself over and over in his mind.

_'Get out... I don't want him here... Screaming for you... get out...get out... I'm not fucking interested... get out...'_

Now the doctor was eyeing him more carefully. Sasuke's voice got louder and louder in his head. It was screaming now, almost unbearably loud. Now the nurse's voice was getting tangled in it.

_'You're upsetting him... He's asked you to leave'_

Itachi tried to explain to the doctor that he couldn't hear over the screaming in his head, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. He looked intently at the doctor who was now talking to someone else and tried to read the man's lips. Okay that was easy.

"This man needs help. He's gone into shock."

Who? Who had gone into shock? Certainly the doctor couldn't be talking about Itachi, he wasn't shocked, he was dead, wasn't he? Yes. That's right. Sasuke hated him. He had nothing more to live for, so he must be dead.

Itachi felt himself being gently pushed onto a stretcher. People were talking, and someone boldly reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. They seemed to be looking at his drivers license. That was silly, how could he drive? He was dead. They placed it back in his pocket and began talking again. He looked up at the first doctor, reading his lips to get more information.

"We have another Uchiha just down the hall, they're probably related, wheel him into that room."

Itachi tried to move, to protest, to do _something._ He couldn't let Sasuke see him like this. Sasuke didn't want to see him at all, and it might be bad for him.

_'You're upsetting him, his heart-rate is too high.'_

Itachi desperately struggled just to get out one single sentence. Sasuke's heart-rate was too high, he couldn't go in there and make it worse. Luckily he didn't have to explain himself. The nurse was already coming out and whispered something very official looking to the first doctor, who gave a curt nod and spun Itachi's stretcher around the opposite direction.

Good. They'd be in separate rooms. Now Itachi could stop worrying about silly things like death and heartbreak, and just let his soul decay in peace. Now read the authors note because it's important. That's why I've tricked you into reading this part of it now.

**A/N: This fic will run Twenty chapters, so we are hitting the final wind-up and count down. (No, I'm not going to wait until chapter twenty for them to make up.)**

**Also before those of you who aren't so bright start asking me stupid questions, Itachi is not really dead. If you can't understand a simple sense of metaphor, you need to be reading something from a different Author!**

**So what do you guys want for the last three chapters? First, let me tell you some things that are DEFINITELY going to happen.**

**-MadaIta. **Don't know if it'll be a fluff moment or an all-out smut scene, but I have a very specific reason why MadaIta needs to happen in the last three chaps.

**-Talk About Court Situation.** Sasuke still hasn't forgiven Madara for suing Itachi. I don't like where that was left. I'm coming back to it in the last three chaps.

**-ItaSasu Smut**. Ummm... it's hot. I like it... There will be some.

**So now that I have used this excruciatingly long Authors Note to tell you what's happening already, I want to hear from you! **

**I am asking that you review telling me at least one thing that you want to see before I finish this fic. You can make more than one request, but if you just make one, It's easier for me to guarantee that everyone's requests get filled. :) **

**This is another time where it's really important for you to review, because if you don't and someone who does review requests something that you're strongly opposed to, you're in a pickle. **

**If there are incompatible requests -for example, one person says that they want Itachi and Sasuke to move out, but another person says they want them all to have a home crisis and move into Madara's room with him- we will have a problem, and I will message each of you individually to see if we can come to some sort of agreement. Fair? Great!**

**So again. REVIEW! **

**Love and Thanks for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	18. The Self Sacrificing Type

**A/N: In a rush right now, finished the chapter anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

"Where's Itachi?"

"Dunno. Figured he'd be with you since you guys are so _close._" Sasuke answered sourly, turning in his wheelchair to give Madara a menacing glance. He was finally allowed home, but he'd be on crutches for another four weeks.

"He's close to both of us, Sasuke. So get over whatever you're in a funk about and let's try and find him, because he hasn't been home."

For a brief moment, Madara was sure he caught a look of concern on the younger Uchiha's face, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"He probably just thinks that if he's MIA I'll miss him. Well he's _wrong._ So if he's telling you to act like you don't know where he is and report my reaction, you can go running back like the good little dog you are and tell _Master _Itachi that slut-boy Sasuke doesn't give a flying fuck."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "So you found out, then."

"Of course I did! I'm _not_ stupid, and I'm _not_ a whore, both of which are apparently huge surprises to the man that I _thought _I was in love with!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. We both know that, you can't even begin to imagine how much it killed him inside to do this to you, but you must admit that with the way you were behaving it was a bit necessary."

"Firstly, there's no way that it bothered him that much or he wouldn't have done it, Itachi's not the self-sacrificing type, and secondly-"

"NOT the self-sacrificing type? For God's sake Sasuke, do you even _know _him? Everything he's done since the very day you were born has been for you, trust me, I know. I was there. Sleeping on the hard floor in your room when you were a baby so that _you_ wouldn't cry at night. Trying the hardest he could to hate and avoid someone that he felt nothing but undying love for, simply because he was told they were a threat to _you. _Not letting himself cry when his own parents died because it would upset _you._ Offering his own barely-willing body as a bargaining chip so that I wouldn't touch _you._ Refusing to be anything more than your brother for years, just because _you _weren't ready yet. Practically prostituting himself to me so that he'd have enough money to buy _you _whatever you wanted on your birthday. Throwing aside all the morals he'd been raised on because _you _wanted to be his lover. Getting a job when you started high school in case _you _want to go to college, even though it took away all of his precious time with _you_"

"Well-"

"Hush. All you did was shit all over that, and for the first time in sixteen years, he forced himself to question you. "

"Well-"

"Hush. All you did was shit all over that, and for the first time in sixteen years, he forced himself to question you. _You're _the one who turned it into a test, when you started doing all of that foolishness."

"What foolishness?"

"Acting like a slave. All he did was let you know how he felt, ask you a simple question, and tell you to _think _about it. You're the idiot who decided you'd rather prove him wrong right away than just try to understand where he was coming from. You forced him to test you! So naturally, he tested you in the only way that he knew how, which was of course to face an idea that scares the living shit out of him."

"What idea?"

Madara rolled his eyes, clearly thinking that it was obvious. "That the two people he cares most about in the world will abandon him for each other."

"He's... He's scared that if you and me... you know... neither of us will need him anymore?"

"Obviously. You can't really think he's just territorial, can you? That wouldn't make any sense, or he'd be territorial about your mouth too. He doesn't seem to care either way if you suck me off or not. Which I believe is because that doesn't enhance any sort of emotional connection the way making love does."

"Fine." Sasuke said weakly, closing his eyes and leaning back in the wheelchair. "So maybe he _is _self-sacrificing. What's the grand reason that he's disappeared then? Certainly if you're theory is true then it's my fault. So how come I don't know where he is?"

"I'm the one that asked you that, but yes. Wherever he is, it's definitely your fault if you said the kind of shit to his face that you just said to me."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, but Madara could already hear the guilt in his voice. So Sasuke _had _said something then.

Hmmm... Itachi would most likely still be in the hospital. No matter what kind of argument he got into with Sasuke there was no way he'd actually leave the kid here alone. Maybe he'd come up with an excuse to get himself admitted.

Madara strode confidently up to the front desk, pushing Sasuke's wheelchair along in front of him.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I've just picked up my younger nephew, I was wondering if you may have admitted the elder as well. His name would be under Uchiha, first name Itachi."

The woman frowned sadly. "Yes, I know him. I don't even have to look him up... everyone's been talking about it... Shizune-Sempai, please escort the Uchiha-Samma to his nephew."

Shizune nodded and motioned for Madara to follow her. They were led upstairs via elevator and through a corridor.

"Why is he all the way over here?"

"He was placed in the room farthest away from your other nephew's, for his health."

"For his health?"

"Yes, Uchiha-Samma. We found that he becomes more upset when in close proximity with his brother. He still hasn't spoken yet, but we're almost sure that's what it is." Shizune replied, stopping in front of a door that Itachi was probably on the other side of.

"What do you mean he doesn't _speak?_" Sasuke asked desperately, sitting up.

"Exactly that, Uchiha-Kun. He doesn't speak, or eat solid foods. In these last two weeks he's made some progress, we can blend his food and he'll sip it with a straw, you may try feeding him regular food today, if you like. I'm very curious to see how he'll react after seeing that you two have come to visit him."

"What! He can't fucking _eat_! What happened to him?" Sasuke demanded, trying to stand only to collapse right back into the chair. He'd completely forgotten about his toe.

"Actually, we're not entirely sure what's wrong with him. I'll just let you see for yourself. He has a sit in doctor with him at all times, so I don't need to be in the room with you. Go on in when you're ready." Then she walked away.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi could hear familiar voices distantly. He'd finally managed to put a mute on the screaming in his head, but that also muted a good bit of what people were saying to him. Usually, he could barely hear someone standing right in front of him, but this particular voice stood out for some reason.

He looked over towards the bed next to him, where his live-in doctor was napping, and rolled his eyes. He enjoyed Kakashi-San's company, but he failed to understand how such a man had managed to ever get through medical school.

Then again, Itachi didn't know anything about medical school. He had no interest in college, he knew that his parents were dead, and they'd left him money. But he was saving it, saving it for something... no... some_one _who was more important than himself. Who? No idea.

He'd had a job. A job to raise more money, because his parents didn't leave him with enough for... for whoever it was that might need it.

Itachi had tried numerous times to ask someone to call in sick for him at work, but as usual, he couldn't seem to get his mouth to cooperate with what his brain wanted to say. He couldn't get his mouth to open at all, actually. Which starved him at first, but they'd finally just spread his lips and stuck in a straw to feed him, since his teeth would stay clenched and he couldn't chew.

_'I've become a helpless child.' _Itachi thought to himself sadly.

According to the doctors he was in an extreme state of shock, and was most likely repressing a memory so recent that he was not allowing himself to function because his environment would make him remember.

Itachi didn't know about all that, but he had no reason not to believe it. There was a screaming in his head that he was in a love/hate relationship with. It said things that hurt him, but the voice was so sweet and pleasant, even though it was yelling. He knew the voice, it represented love, rest, home, and comfort. Which was why he didn't understand why the only thing he could ever remember it saying was to get out. Get out of where?

And who was that person who said it? He _knew _that voice. He remembered that voice wasn't really always so cruel, was it? No it mustn't have been. It had said nice things once... kind things... things that made his heart flutter.

Yes, that was it. The voice- no. The person who's voice it was. He could remember now, the phrase that he'd been trying to recall. The one that drowned out the screaming, so that maybe he'd be able to sleep.

That simple little sentence that held all the meaning in the world. He could remember it. He could _finally _remember it. It was warm, and safe, and comforting. It filled his mind and relaxed him entirely. The voice was no longer screaming. Instead, he had a single phrase dancing around in his head:

_'I love you.' _

It sounded so right. That's what this voice was meant to say. It was then that Itachi realized something else. With the screaming gone, he could finally let himself hear correctly, and the first thing he registered was that the beautiful voice he'd become so obsessed with was still screaming, but not the same words, and not in his head.

The sound was coming from the other side of the door.

Itachi heard a soft click then he watched in amazement as the two most gorgeous creatures he'd ever laid eyes on entered the room. Kakashi sat up lazily and looked around.

"Are you two relatives?"

Neither of them moved. Both of them had their eyes planted firmly on Itachi's face, and Itachi felt himself blush. Why were they looking at him so intensely? _They _were the ones that looked like angels fresh out of heaven.

He knew them. That he could tell right away. He loved them. That was also something he was instantly aware of. As far as who they were, his mind was drawing a blank. He looked over to Kakashi hoping that maybe the doctor would be able to remind him of who these beautiful people were, and why he felt so in love with them.

"Oh my God... he's practically a corpse... what have I done?" The whisper reached Itachi's ears and his eyes snapped over towards the guests.

The voice. The voice belonged to that person. He could place a face with the voice he'd been hearing, and that's when suddenly, everything he'd forgotten came flooding back into his mind.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Madara watched as Itachi's face slowly changed from a blank look of blissful ignorance to pained recognition. So he really was in shock then, and he'd just been brutally ripped out of it by the sound of Sasuke's voice.

For a moment, the man found himself curious, wondering what it was that Sasuke might have said that had Itachi going through so much pain. He couldn't think of anything. Words didn't easily damage Itachi. He was more effected by entire ideas and concepts.

So Sasuke clearly must have said something that sparked an _idea _in Itachi's mind that had him looking so... dead.

One thing was for sure, Madara simply couldn't handle looking at him like this. He wheeled Sasuke out of the room, much to the younger's dismay.

"Sasuke, what the hell did you _do _to him?" He asked once they were a safe distance away from the door.

Sasuke was already crying. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He hurt me first!"

"Yeah, that's cute, but honestly, I don't give a fuck about your emotions right now. What did you say? What did you _do_? You've practically killed him, you idiot!"

"I know." Sasuke whispered, sniffling. He sniffled for a couple more seconds until finally, it turned into an all out sob fest. 

"Completely worthless, aren't you?" Madara snapped bitterly, which only caused Sasuke's sobs to get even louder.

Madara didn't care though. He was furious, absolutely furious. Which is probably why the caring-guardian part of himself all but disappeared and he walked away from Sasuke's wheel chair.

"No! Don't leave me here!... Uncle Madara! At least take the break off of the wheel!"

Madara ignored the child's desperate plea and walked back to Itachi's room, to find Itachi standing up talking to the doctor, trying to explain that he was fine and wanted to check himself out of the hospital.

The younger Uchiha turned when he saw Madara enter the room and smiled. It wasn't a very convincing smile, it was the kind of smile you get when you're still crying but you want to flatter the person trying to cheer you up.

Kakashi looked at them back and forth for a moment, mumble a short. "Don't wanna know." then walked out of the room.

"I'm not a zombie you know." Itachi said softly. His voice was so hoarse, he clearly wasn't used to speaking.

Madara tried to smile too, but it didn't work. Itachi walked over to his uncle and gave the man a sweet and gentle kiss, then smiled. He was getting better at the fake smiling, but it still didn't reach his eyes.

"I know I don't look my best, and I'm not going to pretend that I'm okay. But I love you, and I have you here with me now, and I'll get through this. Okay?" Itachi asked, letting himself be pulled into Madara's arms.

Madara thought about that statement. It was odd of Itachi not to include Sasuke at all. He hadn't even asked where the little stinker was. That's when it hit him. The brat had broken up with him.

Madara frowned. As calming as it was to know that Itachi was talking, he could have punched a whole through the wall. That damned loathsome little waste-of-space, idiotic, foolish- no. No. He couldn't think things like that about Sasuke. Even if he _did _seem to pick favorites, and even if he was in love with Itachi. He loved Sasuke too. They both did. And it didn't feel right for him to not be included in this moment.

As much of a pain as it would be, the answer was still right in front of him. He had to get them back together.

**A/N: I know I should be talking a lot in this authors note, but it's 2:14 and I have to be at work by 3:00 and I'm still in my pajamas! **

**So uh... review! I love you!**

**I gotta go!**

**-Beloved**


	19. No

**A/N: I'm not ready to let go of this fic! -_- I'm extending it! Anyway, this chapter isn't one of my personal favourites, but it's kind of necessary to the plot, so read it anyway. Also it ends very cruelly... just so you know. So if you can't take a cliff hanger then just wait until I update the next chapter to read this one.**

**Enjoy!**

Konan examined the thermometer in her hand and frowned, then looked down at Sasuke and tsked.

"103 degrees Fahrenheit." She read to him. "You're not going to school today. I'll have Itachi come sit with you."

"No! I'll go. It's fine."

Sasuke quickly reached for the crutches lying beside him. They were on his side of the bed. He was on the side of the bed that used to be called Itachi's side, but was now just called The Left Side.

"Sasuke, if you go to school, I'll change those sheets while you're gone." Konan warned.

Sasuke thought that over for a while, then sighed and lied back down, allowing himself to be tucked in by his nanny. He refused to let her change the sheets. As it was they _barely _had Itachi's scent left on them, he didn't want brand new ones. To Sasuke, clean sheets didn't mean _April Fresh. _It meant _essence du Itachi_.

The ironic thing was of course that he was the one who'd broken the relationship off, and yet he was the one suffering. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Itachi was suffering as well, but Itachi wasn't sleeping alone at night.

Sasuke frowned. Well, on the bright side, Madara wasn't mad anymore. That was always good, because Madara was the "rock" for everyone, so when he was pissed it meant the whole house was stressed out... Speak of the devil.

"How is he?" Madara asked, popping into the room. Konan looked up.

"Still sick. I'm keeping him home today. Go call the school... sir."

Madara rolled his eyes. "Konan, pick already, am I your best friend or your boss? Because if we're friends you shouldn't call me sir and if we're employer and employee then you shouldn't be the one giving me commands."

She shrugged, placing her hand gently on Sasuke's forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"Sad and alone and depressed and cold." Sasuke answered morbidly.

Madara chuckled. "I'll go get him if you want." He said in an amused tone, already knowing the answer.

"No, no. It's fine. Let him have some time to himself, I don't want to be a bother."

Konan looked at Sasuke sternly. "Sasuke, this is making you _ill._ Do you realize that?"

"I'll live."

And he did live. For the rest of the day. But by the time school would have been over his fever had risen to 105, which according to the little booklet in the first aid kit, meant that he should go to a hospital if it wasn't back down in an hour.

Madara walked into Sasuke's bedroom quietly. Sasuke was in the bed asleep and Konan was reading a book at the desk.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping like a brick, but I'll wake him in another hour and see if his temperature's dropped any. If not, we have to admit him."

Madara frowned. "You know he won't cooperate. He's sick of hospitals. He just got out last week."

"Then you need to _make _Itachi come see him."

"I'm trying, Konan. But you know how he is. He still feels guilty about what he did, he won't come unless Sasuke asks to see him."

Konan shook her head. "They're both too stubborn for their own good." She said with a disappointed grimace. "Sit with Sasuke for a moment, please?"

Madara nodded and sat next to his nephew in the bed, he stroked the teen's hair lightly with his hand and chuckled inwardly when Sasuke flinched away from it, even in his sleep. The man heard another familiar whisper of laughter coming from the doorway, and he looked up to see Itachi coming in.

"He really doesn't like you, huh?" Itachi said with an amused tone, noting the way Sasuke's body was so tensed just from having their uncle on the bed.

"Of course he doesn't. I'm sleeping with you every night, why would he?"

The weasel frowned. "He's sick."

"Did Konan tell you?"

"No. I can feel it. He has a fever. Move over."

Madara obediently rose from the bed and let Itachi take his place. The middle Uchiha placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, trying to ignore the insistent electric shock that coursed up his arm over his shoulder down his chest and straight to his more personal areas. Instead, he focused on feeling the heat on his brother's face and trying to determine how sick he was.

"105?"

Madara just stared at Itachi blankly for a few moments then shook his head. "You two know each other more than anyone should ever know anyone else. And yes, he's at 105 right now."

Sasuke shifted slightly in the bed, naturally moving a little closer to the edge where Itachi was sitting. He leaned further into the hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. "I missed your touch." He mumbled in the hoarse voice of someone who was clearly sleep-talking.

Itachi smiled. It was true that he was kind of hating himself lately, but he'd been working through his depression really well. He was seeing a 100% confidential therapist who didn't care that his relationship problems were all incestural as long as he was completely honest and open to hearing advice. Also, Madara had on more than one occasion proven to be a pleasant distraction when he needed to escape thoughts of Sasuke.

Madara looked over at the sleeping boy and rolled his eyes. "You know there's no way he'd admit to that if he was awake, right?"

Itachi nodded, and petted his brother's face gently, running his thumb over smooth full lips.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked sleepily, now starting to wake a little.

"Yes, I'm here. Do you want me to go?"

"Don't leave me again." Sasuke answered in a strained tone. He opened his eyes and laboriously sat up so that he was face to face with Itachi. "I'm a dick."

"Don't say things like that about yourself, Otouto."

"I am though. I'm a dick, and I've never felt worse about anything in my life, and I don't deserve you, but I love you, so I want you anyway. Which just makes me an even bigger dick."

Itachi chuckled. "I love you too, Sasuke, but I think we might need to take a break right now, we've hit a really rough patch in our relationship and sometimes when two people have been around each other for as long as we have they need a cool off period. That's perfectly okay. It doesn't mean that we won't be together forever, it just means that-"

"I don't want to hear it. I won't consider it. I swear to god Itachi, I will take these comforters off and let the fever rise and if you take me to the hospital I'll refuse treatment and let it kill me." Sasuke replied calmly, now fully awake.

Itachi sighed. "I knew that you'd considered different suicide options by now, but I didn't think we'd be dying in such a slow painful way..."

"_We_?"

"You can't think I'd let you die without me, can you? Then obviously once I died Madara would probably join in on the fun. We'd all be fucking together in hell, but on the plus side, I'm sure the devil's never seen a hotter three way... Madara, _can _you die?"

Madara laughed. "Of course I can... Everyone can die Itachi."

The weasel nodded. That was true, although he'd give an arm and a leg to know how old his uncle really was, he was betting somewhere around a hundred, since he knew for a fact that Madara was one of the original nomads to move in the area that is now Konoha all those many, many years ago.

Sasuke just pouted. "Why not just be with me? If when I kill myself you kill yourself and then Uncle Madara kills himself, wouldn't it just be easier to... love me?"

"Otouto, I _do _love you. More than anything else in the universe, but you have to come to terms with yourself. We both really screwed things up, and we can't just pretend like everything's fine again. You need time."

Sasuke just looked at Itachi as if each word went in one ear and out of the other. "No." He stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no. No. No. NO. _NO_. NO!"

"Sasuke, it's what's best."

"Nope. Nuh-uh. You're wrong. Very wrong. No. No way in hell. Ask anything else of me and I'll be glad to comply, but take yourself from me? Not gonna happen. I simply will not tolerate it. So again: No."

"You can't force me to stay with you, Sasuke."

"That's true. But you can't force me to give up on you either, so I guess we'll just have to have a battle of will power, which you know I'll win. That's how I got you in the first place."

"If you're so determined to be together, then why did you break up with me?"

"I needed time. That's what needing time feels like. I remember the feeling quite well which is why I know that time is absolutely not what I need right now. I need _you _right now, and I'm willing to fight for you."

"I just don't want you jumping back into a relationship with me if you're not actually ready..."

"Are _you _the one who needs time?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut the fuck up. I'm in here dying. Literally, dying! And you come in with this bullshit? What if the last thing I ever heard before going into a coma was that you thought I needed fucking _time_?"

"Sasuke, I know that you have a high fever, but a coma is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"I don't _care_ about comas Itachi!"

Madara chuckled lightly to himself, greatly enjoying the boys' little back and forth. "If I may offer a word of advice, Itachi?"

"Go ahead." The weasel replied with a sigh.

"Perhaps, it's just best to do what Sasuke says. He _is _sick after all, and he's the one who broke up with you, not the other way around. If he's had his time, then let him back into your life. Now, having said that, I have better things to do. Either way, I think it's time for you to take over the babysit-sick-Sasuke responsibility, so me and Konan are going to the movies now."

Itachi just nodded and turned towards his younger brother as his uncle exited the room.

"Fine. If it's me you want, you can have me. Forever." Itachi said quietly.

"Good!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly, throwing his arms around Itachi's neck and pulling the elder in for a gentle kiss.

"So we're together again, then?" Sasuke asked, just for clarification.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Thank GOD! If I have to go another hour without you inside me I think I'll just fall over and die!"

The elder laughed, attacking his brother's lips hungrily. "You're such a drama queen." He said between kisses. "But don't worry, you won't have to wait another hour." He added, biting at his brother's ear sexily.

Sasuke moaned, quickly hardening in anticipation. It had literally been _months_ since he'd cum, and even longer since he'd been fucked by Itachi. "Fuck an hour... I don't know if I can wait another _minute_." He whined.

Itachi smirked, already unbuttoning his jeans. "That shouldn't be a problem either."

**A/N: Of course, this fic will no longer be just 20 chapters. I do think that I could do it, but I've decided against it because I really love it, and the way I want it to end shouldn't feel rushed. So I'm boosting it up to at least 25 if not 30. **

**and YES the smut scene that's coming up right now will be the opening of the next chapter, and NO Madara isn't going to be involved in that one. **

**Anyway, please review and take my poll (whatever it is right now... 0.o)**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**-Beloved**


	20. Family Matters

**A/N: I broke my toe. I know. It's ironic. Nonetheless, I am taking it as a sign that I need to update this fic, or else Sasuke's misfortune will befall me. Unfortunately, I was not being pinned up against a wall by the all-sexy Madara Uchiha when my toe broke, I was walking around my house talking to myself -as all decent writers do- and I somehow managed to hit my toe against the doorframe. Next thing I know there was blood everywhere and my roommate was rushing me to the emergency room and they told me I broke my toe and I was just like... damn. Me and Sasuke are cast-buddies. **

**Hehe.. here's a decent sized chapter for you, starts right off with the smut before it gets into plot, but read the whole thing anyway, losers!**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke impatiently kicked the covers off of their bed and leaned back up to remove his clothes. Itachi watched this process with a smirk firmly planted on his face, and took his time undressing.

Sasuke looked up to see his brother slipping off a black silk pair of boxers and frowned.

"Madara bought you new underwear." He stated plainly. However, he couldn't sulk about that particular revelation for too long, because after the underwear came off he found himself no caring about them one bit.

Sasuke froze, looking at Itachi's body. He ran his eyes hungrily over every inch and curve of the man, implanting each visible skin-cell into his memory.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Sasuke breathed out, half-tackling his brother to the bed. Itachi didn't resist at all. He gladly let himself be positioned flat on the bed as Sasuke traced each defined muscle lightly with his fingertips.

"I missed you." Sasuke said in barely a whisper. "I love you so much." He added on just as quietly, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Itachi's forehead.

It was odd, as if their positions had been reversed somehow, not sexually (Itachi was not willing to bottom for Sasuke) but sort of in there level of maturity. No. That wasn't it. It was just that Sasuke was getting older and smarter, and starting to understand things more.

Itachi smiled. They were always like that, together as one, yet somehow so different.

Sasuke was Amaterasu. Forever Passionate and burning, powerful and breath-taking and painfully beautiful. Itachi was Tsukuyomi. Mysterious and dark, forever an illusion within reality, an escape from a more disillusioned world. What was one without the other? It would be incomplete. Insufficient. Inadequate- if they weren't together.

"I love you too, Otouto."

Sasuke smiled, kissing his way down his brother's well-toned chest and abdomen. When he finally let himself lower his mouth on Itachi's cock, he couldn't help but groan at the bitter-sweet salty taste. Oh, how he'd missed it. He lapped up the first liquid signs of his brother's arousal greedily and began to bob up and down with his mouth hollowed out in a tight O shape, hoping that he'd be able to coax some more of the addictive tasting solution out of the slit. His efforts proved to be successful and he sucked up his reward, making sure that the piercing on his tongue also played a fair part in the production.

Itachi gasped when he felt the piercing slide into the slit. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke gave a better blow-job than Madara. Even without the piercing. With it... euphoria doesn't well enough describe the state of pleasure that he was in.

Sasuke licked some more at the head of his brother's cock, then went all the way down on it a couple of times. When he was sure that the entirety of Itachi's length was moist with his saliva, the boy backed up a little and blew lightly on the elder's phallus.

Itachi groaned, loving and hating the sudden cool rush of air that tickled him in the most wicked of ways. Then just as he was beginning to accept the coldness, he felt himself be enveloped in the tight warmth of Sasuke's orifice once more.

The firm feeling of Sasuke's piercing traced all the way up his shaft across the most sensitive veins and nerve endings, earning a light trembling in Itachi's legs as he lost himself in the good feelings that were taking over his mind.

Itachi looked down, and watched as his dick disappeared down Sasuke's throat repeatedly. He didn't notice until he felt more than heart Sasuke moan that Sasuke's hands were also busy.

The teen had slipped a hand towards his rear area and was some-what subtly preparing himself to take Itachi's dick. Itachi almost wanted to be proud of the kid. It seemed like after refusing to masturbate for months Sasuke wasn't as... flamboyant about it as he used to be.

When Sasuke deemed himself ready he gave Itachi's member a final wet suck before crawling upwards so that he was straddling his brother. He leaned down and kissed Itachi slowly and gently for a moment. Then ended it with a soft peck on the lips before lowering himself onto the weasel's length.

Sasuke almost screamed from the pain of it. It'd been so long that it felt like losing his virginity all over again, except that he'd lost his virginity a short while before his thirteenth birthday and now at fifteen, with Itachi at twenty they were both much more endowed than they'd been before. Unfortunately, whilst his entrance hadn't gotten any wider, Itachi's cock had gotten _much _bigger, so it was a very tight fit.

He managed not to make any sign of protest other than a sharp gasp as he forced the intrusion farther and farther into himself.

Itachi noticed his brother's discomfort and tried to lessen it with caressing touches and gentle kisses on Sasuke's neck and shoulders. It didn't work, but Sasuke managed to strive on through the pain anyway.

When he was completely filled with Itachi's dick he rested for a few moments to let himself adjust then sighed as a familiar numbness took over and rose slowly, then pushed himself back down.

He set a slow steady pace until the numbness lifted and was replaced by pleasure. Tingling, burning, delicious pleasure that he'd been deprived of for way too long. Sasuke repeatedly rammed himself down onto his brother's manhood, somewhat enjoying the smack sound every time he made contact.

His hands were firmly planted against Itachi's chest for support and Itachi leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of being catered to in such a way. He always had to be Uke with Madara, so it had been a long time since he'd gotten to really fuck the way he liked to, and not having to put in any work was an extra treat.

The weasel mentally kicked himself. He had to stop comparing Sasuke and Madara. He loved them both. End of story.

He was pleasantly distracted from his disturbing thoughts when Sasuke's hands became less stable and started to shake.

Itachi sat up, and wrapped Sasuke's legs around him, then scooted back and leaned against the headboard; so that he was sitting up with Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke wrapped his arms behind Itachi's neck and used the man's shoulders for support as he continued slamming himself down on his brother's cock without missing a beat.

Itachi closed his eyes. Every time he fucked Sasuke it got better. Now he was overwhelmed by the delectable heat of Sasuke's ass, while at the same time completely aware of the teen's undying love. It was the first time in a long time that Itachi felt completely confident and compatible with Sasuke on a Sexual level as well as emotionally, and the combination only made the sex even more pleasurable and the love even more deep.

Sasuke was starting to sweat, and his pace began to slow slightly. Itachi smirked, looked like he'd be having to put in some work after all, but that was completely okay.

Sitting up, it was easy for him to simply lean forward and force his weight onto his little brother, sending both of them down flat, in missionary position, this time with Sasuke on his back.

Sasuke kissed Itachi's hand as a sign of thanks and enjoyed the feeling of Itachi dominating him completely.

Itachi thrusted fast and hard into his brother, almost losing himself in the tremendous friction. He was able to go much deeper in their new position, and when he re-located Sasuke's legs so that they were on his shoulders, he could go even deeper still.

Sasuke whimpered and mewled his appreciation and clenched deliciously around Itachi's length when his brother rammed viciously against his prostate.

Itachi recognized the look of ecstasy on the younger's face and brushed against that spot again, this time earning a genuine moan. He smirked, stroking harder against it until he was able to retrieve a lust-filled sound of approval out of Sasuke with each thrust.

Itachi mildly registered the feeling of Sasuke's nails cutting into his back as the boy scratched and arched and squirmed desperately. He rolled his eyes.

"You need to cut your nails, Otouto." he commented offhandedly, continuing to assault his brother's rectum with vigor.

"I'm.. s-sorry... It's just... Fuck!" Sasuke cried out loudly, stiffening and convulsing.

Itachi felt the teen's walls clenching and unclenching. Sasuke's leg's shook, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his nails were yet again digging into Itachi's back. His mouth hung slack, and was emitting one of the most beautiful moans Itachi had ever heard. Because that's what it was like when Sasuke came. It was beautiful.

Itachi smiled, kissing his brother lightly and continuing to fuck Sasuke's still-stiff and shaking body until he too came to that ultimate close.

They were both lying there, sticky and still twitching from the after-shock of intense orgasm when it finally occurred to Itachi that the door to their "apartment" as well as the door to their bedroom was wide open.

He looked up to see Madara leaning against the door-frame with a smirk gracing his near-perfect features.

"You should announce yourself, Uncle."

Madara shrugged. "I actually just got here, but it doesn't take rocket science to figure out what I missed. Slightly raised barely-bleeding scratches on your back. Semen all over the bed... your dick embedded in your brother's ass. I think I've got the general idea of what I could have just walked in on."

Sasuke threw a pillow at his uncle aggressively, but Madara closed the door to dodge it. Itachi chuckled and stood up to lock the door then climbed back into his bed, however, laying in cum-stained sheets is for some reason significantly less comfortable once you get up and lay back down. He frowned.

"I think we should change the sheets. They smelled dirty anyway."

"They smelled like _you_." Sasuke answered softly. Itachi smiled, unbeknownst to Sasuke, the elder slept with one of Sasuke's worn shirts at night when he bunked with Madara. So he knew the feeling of wanting to be close.

"Well, I smell like me too. So let's wash the sheets."

Sasuke smiled and got up to help his brother strip the bed. Then walked into their personal linen closet and pulled out a new set of sheets.

"How about I finish making the bed while you get some bath water running? I'm in the mood for a relaxing whirlpool... Oh! And let's use some of those bath-salts from Konan. How about the honey-almond?... Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you... in all your faggoty glory."

"Fine. I'll do the bath, you make the bed."

Itachi chuckled and took the sheets from Sasuke, enjoying the sight of the boy's sticky nude body as he walked to their master bathroom.

Itachi shook his head... what kind of brothers had a two person whirlpool bathtub in their bedroom in the first place? If the court had assigned a serious investigator for follow up on the case, they would have been busted. Which reminded Itachi, he still hadn't really discussed that whole incident with Madara. It seemed incomplete somehow, like an important chapter in his life that was being ignored.

He knew it was a very painful and traumatizing thing for Sasuke to think of, but they had to find some sort of resolve and forgiveness. Trying _not _to ever think about it was much more difficult without having any sort of closure.

"Nii-San! The bath is ready and I'm already in it! So hurry up or I'll get all wrinkly and you won't want to look at me anymore!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. This day was going well. He'd made up with Sasuke in the utmost delightful (and utmost sinful) of ways, and now they'd take a soothing bath and have a nice calm nap. It would be perfect.

And so it was.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Three weeks. It had literally been three weeks since Itachi and Sasuke had locked themselves in the basement together, and quite frankly, Konan felt like she was on a vacation. As much as she loved the boys, even the best of _parents_ can't help but feel relieved to know that their children are happily out of their way.

She got caught up with her book club, cleaned up around the house. Went on several fun outings with Uchiha-Samma, who was very bored lately, and even got some sewing done. Although, when she'd sent her brother Deidara the new sweater she'd made for him he blatantly refused to wear it.

Needless to say, after having such an extended vacation, she was slightly annoyed when her cell phone's ring-tone alerted her that she was getting a call from Itachi and Sasuke's personal house line.

"Hello?"

_'Why do you answer your phone so aggressively?' _

"It's nothing. Why are you calling?" She snapped. She'd been tanning peacefully in the back yard and she didn't want to be on the phone long enough for the shadow of her arm to give her neck a pale spot.

_'I'm calling a family meeting in an hour. And I consider you to be a part of this family.' _

She smiled at Itachi's words. It felt so amazing to finally gain acceptance from the boys. She hastily agreed to be part of the meeting and rushed back to the servant's quarters to get dressed. She bumped into Madara on the way and he looked at her curiously.

"Why are you naked?" He asked with a concerned tone.

She blushed. "Well.. I was.. ehm... I was tanning... and I just..."

"Figured that it didn't matter since the only straight man living here is your husband?" Madara finished for her.

She nodded, looking down at her feet shamefully. Her boss just shrugged.

"Well, I don't really care. It just came as a shock that's all. If you're coming to this all-mysterious family gathering, please put on some clothes. I don't want your lady-parts on the sofa."

Konan gave a curt bow and dashed to her room, deciding that she'd just endured the most embarrassing moment of a lifetime.

She quickly got showered, dressed, and ready. Then walked over to the living room in the main house where Itachi was sitting informatively and Madara and Sasuke both had looks of confusion adorning their faces. Pein had apparently not been invited. But then again, the only reason he even lived here was that he was her husband, it wasn't like anyone else really knew him...

"Now that we're all here... I'd like to bring up a very difficult and often avoided subject for all of us. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Konan's naked tanning habits?" Sasuke asked. Konan shot a glare at Madara. He shrugged back at her. Lovely. So it wasn't just _one _embarrassing moment. Everyone knew.

"No." Itachi answered.

"The three person incestural relationship!" Konan snapped as her guess.

All three Uchihas looked at her like she was stupid for thinking that their relationship was the difficult and often avoided subject.

"Sasuke's toe's weird cast smell?" Madara asked.

"Shut up! The cast comes off in a week and it's _your _fault anyway! Next time you know you're gonna get kicked in the balls don't be such a bitch about it!"

"Calm down, Otouto. And no, it's not the creepy-cast-funk."

"Then what?" They all asked Itachi.

He sighed. "I'm talking about the situation a little over two years ago."

They all looked at him blankly. He tried again. "The one in which Uncle Madara attempted to have me put into prison. That one."

Sasuke glared at Madara hatefully, and Madara hung his head in shame. Konan's lips tightened into a line.

"See? It's become a very taboo subject. We need to work through this. Okay? So how about we just go through the circle, and talk about what happened around that time, and how it made us feel. Uncle, you go first."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because _you _started the whole thing, you dick!" Sasuke answered.

"You know, I think I liked you better as a silent submissive." Madara retorted.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't a creepy pervert.. oh wait, you've ALWAYS been a creepy pervert! Never mind!"

"You have no place to be calling anyone a pervert! I never shoved a tennis racket up my ass!"

"IT WAS NECESSARY AT THE TIME!"

"When is it ever necessary to shove a _tennis racket _up your _ass_?"

"Uh, gees, I dunno, when the love of your life is too busy out trying to make money, because your filthy back-stabbing uncle insists on not paying anyone's college tuition."

"I just think it's better to work through school. It keeps you more in touch with the world."

"Tch. Says the guy who hasn't even left his own house for more than an hour for at least the past seven years."

Itachi cleared his throat and both of his family members paused their argument to look at him.

"This, is what I'm talking about. Just the mentioning of the court situation and you two start fighting. We're family. Where is the love?"

"You've got all of mine. I can't spare any on him." Sasuke answered.

"Agreed." Madara concurred.

Sasuke's eyes angrily shot over at his uncle. He knew that Madara loved Itachi, but it still bothered him that their love could be measured the same way. Clearly he love Itachi way more than that old geezer did, right?

"Look, Otouto, I don't know how mad you are at Madara, but whether he's acting mean right now or not, he really cares about _both _of us. I know that we're dealing with the more recent drama in our relationship our own way, so I need you to remember that your anger for Madara in this particular discussion should only be voiced if it's about the incident two years ago."

"Fine. Then I'll go first." Sasuke answered. "Madara, two years ago, you tried to take the love of my life away from me. I will never forgive you. So that's that. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Madara stated competitively. "Two years ago, I tried to keep the love of my life from permanently getting away from me. The way I acted it out was selfish and cruel, but I don't regret the reasoning behind my actions. We _all _got hurt, and I think it's unfair and childish that Sasuke throws a temper tantrum every time it's mentioned, when he was perfectly fine before this got brought up."

"Well when you talk about it, it makes me remember how much it hurt! You have no idea how afraid I was at night, not able to see Itachi, not knowing if I'd ever see him again. To you, he's always been someone to look out for and to love. He means more than that to me! He's like my father, brother, lover, and best friend all in one, and you tried to take him away. So I'm glad that you're sorry, because you didn't say that to me before, and I'll try to forgive, really I will, but I'm not going to forget, and every time I think about it, I'm going to hate you all over again."

"The problem, Itachi, is that Sasuke doesn't think I love you as much as he does. Right?"

"You don't..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"It's not about who loves who more." Itachi interjected before they could get into another argument. "I love _both _of you, for different reasons. I spent so much time worried that you two didn't need me that I think you've both been blinded from how much you need each _other. _Uncle, you need to have someone around who you can spoil and laugh with. What happened to that relationship? And Otouto, you need to have an older man in your life. Every boy does. Uncle Madara can never replace our father, but he's pretty fucking old, and not too stupid. You can go to him about stuff if you need to. I know that you're both still feeling the gravity of the possibility of losing me, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, so can't we all just get along?"

"I second that!" Konan piped in.

Madara and Sasuke looked at each other, and for a moment a mutual understanding passed between them. No matter how much they bickered, they knew how to get along and behave, and the man they both loved was practically begging for it. Neither of them could refuse Itachi's request.

Itachi smiled. Everything really was starting to get better.

**A/N: I don't like the ending of this chapter... oh well. Whatevs. At least it's here!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love ya =)**

**-Beloved**


	21. Kiss It Better

**A/N: So here's the next chapter of Reckless Abandon, that you're getting because ItachiSasukeSama asked me to update Fire and Ice... and I don't wanna... Hehe... I like this chapter, but let's let YOU take a peek, desu ne?**

**Enjoy!**

Itachi watched the sleek pale form of his brother as the child again climbed up the diving board. His back arched downwards, and he held his arms out above his head. In one graceful moment he leaned forward and gracefully slid into the water. No splash. No mess. Just the perfect dive. Itachi was mesmerized.

Sasuke's head surfaced and he looked at his brother and smiled. "How was it?" He asked excitedly. He'd been doing all sorts of unnecessary things all day- anything that he couldn't do with a cast on his foot, he was now determined to experience since he'd had the cast taken off three days before and was officially allowed to do whatever he pleased.

"It was beautiful, and perfect. Just like everything else about you." Itachi replied with a sweet smile. He watched as his Otouto leaned back and floated atop the water, wiggling his toes excitedly. Itachi chuckled, he didn't know what it was like to break a toe, or to be able to use it again, but Sasuke was surely being quite adorable about it.

Of course, the adorable-ness was also being tainted by sexiness, as Sasuke had chosen not to wear any swimming trunks, and was therefore completely in the nude as he swam. Itachi had chosen a more decent option, and was sitting beside their pool clad in charcoal gray Bermuda shorts. He wasn't too fond of playing around in the water, and wasn't in the mood for swimming laps, so he hadn't bothered to bring any actual water-gear with him either.

Sasuke waded over to the shallow end and leaned his head back, letting it dance around in the water a little before he puffed out his cheeks, pinched his nose, and went under. He swam under water over to the edge where Itachi was sitting and let his head suddenly shoot out of the water. He shook around- deliberately allowing the water from his hair to drench Itachi.

The elder growled playfully and stuck a hand into the water, using it to splash Sasuke. His brother simply giggled and ducked under the water again, when he came back up his mouth was filled with the chlorinated liquid and he spat it out in a long stream, aiming right at Itachi's face. As if that wasn't enough, Sasuke saw his moment when Itachi was off guard trying to get the water out of his eyes, and yanked his brother into the pool.

Itachi gasped in mild shock as he fell into the water. Logically, it couldn't possibly be as cold as it felt, but he was shivering nonetheless. Sasuke laughed at Itachi's distraught appearance and treaded over to his brother.

"Nii-San, come here. Let me hold you on my back."

"Sasuke, you know I don't like this kind of games."

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Cus we're in the water, so I can hold _you_!"

With a submissive sigh Itachi allowed himself to be carried bridal style into the deep end of the pool. Sasuke was getting too short to stand, so with a devious grin Itachi quickly flipped their position, so that he was the one doing the holding. Sasuke didn't complain, he pecked his brother lightly on the lips, and scooted close.

"I remember the first time I got to swim in this pool." Sasuke commented lightly, looking around the blue surface as if it was making him nostalgic.

"Oh?" Itachi asked, leaning against a wall so that he could hold Sasuke without having to also kick around to stay afloat in the thirteen-foot deep water.

"Hai, it was the first time I was ever left with Konan. Remember? When Uncle Madara left you that weird note about... HEY! I UNDERSTAND THAT NOTE NOW!" Sasuke said, looking at his brother with wide eyes. The child grinned evilly. "So what was going on with you and Madara while I was in the pool?" He asked with an accusing tone.

Itachi recalled the memory clearly. He smiled down at his brother and kissed the younger with passion. Itachi smirked, feeling with ease that Sasuke was already becoming aroused. He smirked. "Let's get out of the pool, I'll _show _you what we were doing."

Sasuke whimpered lightly and nodded his head. Itachi didn't even flinch as he walked over to the shallow end. Even though the water was now at such a low level that it only came to his knees, he wasn't phased by the change of Sasuke's weight as he held him. Carrying Sasuke was carrying Sasuke. Water or no water, it felt natural to Itachi, he never noticed whether the boy was heavy or not- what difference did it make?

Itachi laid Sasuke down on one of the long outdoor recliner chairs. He crouched down over the raven and breathed against his lips. "First, we did this..." He said, letting his voice trail off as he gave Sasuke a feathery light kiss, just brushing their lips together in an attempt to mimic the rose petal kisses that Madara gave.

Sasuke let out a long broken breath at the feeling. "Then, that turned into us doing this..." Itachi kissed his brother more firmly, sliding his tongue into the teen's mouth and accepting Sasuke's appendage into his own. The coolness of the piercing felt tingly against the roof of his orifice and he almost gasped from the odd pleasure of feeling the chilly piece of metal press up against his cheeks and tongue in various places as Sasuke tasted him.

Sasuke moaned against his brother's lips, holding in an outburst of annoyance when Itachi pulled away. "Then what?" Sasuke asked huskily. He looked up at his Aniki with lust filled eyes, and Itachi kissed his neck softly. "Then, there was a lot of this..." He sucked down Sasuke's chest, letting his mouth stop at a nipple, he traced the round pucker with his tongue, then nipped at it softly, causing Sasuke to hiss in delight.

Itachi smirked and continued his journey downwards. He paused at Sasuke's phallus, taking it into his hand and stroking it to complete hardness. "Then..." Itachi opened his mouth, and took in his brother's entire cock with ease, letting the bit that didn't fit in his mouth come to rest in his throat.

He moaned at the full feeling, and began to bob up and down. He felt Sasuke's slender fingers grasping his hair, and he sped up, looping his tongue around the head a couple of times, then he went back down to the base and swallowed the pulsing appendage again.

Sasuke groaned, and Itachi could feel his brother's orgasm nearing. He smirked and removed his mouth from Sasuke's cock. Sasuke yelped in discomfort. Itachi chuckled. "But, before I could do ..._that_," He said, clearly referencing that he hadn't come in Madara's mouth- as Sasuke was about to do to him. "He asked me to turn over." Itachi said.

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance and obediently turned over- starting to wish that he'd never agreed to play this silly game. If he'd just been up front about his 'problem' then he would have been allowed to cum... now he was stuck doing whatever Itachi asked of him- _again_. At least this time it was in a sexual way...

Itachi kissed the back of his brother's neck, licking and biting at the silky flesh that was so extremely exposed. They were being as bad as Konan... No, _worse_ actually. Oh well. Itachi licked down to his brother's shoulder, then let his tongue graze his Otouto's skin along the curve of the boy's spine, all the way down to those moonlight pale globes- more ceremoniously called Sasuke's ass cheeks.

He ran his hands over his brother's butt. "You're so soft..." He whispered to Sasuke in a lust filled tone. Itachi bent down again, this time lapping against his brother's entrance with his tongue.

Sasuke gasped. He'd known that Itachi had started being sexual at an early age, but he for some reason had sort of never imagined that Itachi was receiving a rim-job that day... but he must have been. Itachi stuck to the rules of a game once he started playing. If this was the 'do to Sasuke what Madara did to Itachi' game, then the rim-job had happened. Sasuke was slightly jealous... he'd never been allowed _near _Itachi's ass before. However- his silent tantrum cleared as Itachi's tongue slipped slowly into him.

Sasuke mewled lightly at first, as he became more accustomed to the wet warm muscle that was now curving upwards inside of his ass. Itachi groaned, loving his brother's taste, and forced his tongue deeper.

Sasuke gasped, feeling his prostate being brushed against, and Itachi reached around them and took Sasuke's dick into his hands, stroking the boy at a lazy pace.

"Nii-San... could you... uh... do that harder... please?" Sasuke asked, bucking lightly back against Itachi's face to clarify his request. Itachi nodded, but realized that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see that... No matter. He thrust his tongue harder against Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke responded with a loud raspy moan, and Itachi could tell that again the boy was close. He wiggled and pushed his tongue harder and faster, also increasing the movements with his hand.

Sasuke came hard onto the chair and was left panting heavily. Itachi smirked and stood to stretch. "Yep. So that's what happened." He said calmly, looking up to see Madara watching them with an amused smirk from the other side of the yard.

Itachi blushed as their uncle approached and Madara gave him a very meaningful moment of eye contact. "That looked familiar." The eldest commented lightheartedly. Sasuke just glared... all he tended to do to Madara these days was glare.

Madara paid the child no mind. They sat for a while in semi-comfortable silence before Madara looked up suddenly and painted his features with a playful frown.

"You two are a total waste of money. I buy both of you swimming trunks, Sasuke swims naked and Itachi swims in his trousers."

Itachi looked down at his wet shorts. Sasuke just huffed angrily and looked up at his uncle. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Just that I live here." Was Madara's modest reply.

For a short while they looked at each other, silently competing for a prize that neither of them were certain of. Itachi just watched sadly, still wishing that his lovers could just get along.

Madara let his eyes travel down Sasuke's body. "Feels good to be able to curl your toes when you cum, doesn't it?" He asked jokingly.

Sasuke's tough-guy facade broke. He let a light smile take over his face and wiggled his toes happily. Then held his foot out in front of Madara's face. Madara grimaced trying to swat it away, and Sasuke giggled, insistently placing it back on his cheek.

"Yuck! Get your foot off of my face!" Madara said in mock anger, but they could both hear the laughter playing at the back of his throat.

Sasuke placed his big toe right in front of Madara's lips. "Apologize to it. And give it a kiss."

Madara frowned and ignored the ridiculous request.

"Go on. I'll never forgive you if you don't." Sasuke said, trying to be serious as he held out his foot.

Madara looked up hopefully. "Does that mean you _will _forgive me if I do?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, thinking. "It'll have you headed on the path towards forgiveness." He said.

Madara closed his eyes and counted to three. "I'm sorry toe." He said, leaning forward to kiss it, but Sasuke pulled it away too quickly.

"Sorry for what?" The boy said firmly.

"I'm sorry... toe... for breaking you, and for chasing Sasuke after I broke you and making the fracture spread because he kept running... and I'm sorry for getting you hurt on purpose for wearing a cup when I knew you were going to kick me in the balls. You're a good toe, and you didn't deserve that." Madara said, trying his very hardest not to laugh.

Sasuke nodded affirmatively. "Now you may kiss it." He said, again holding his foot out in front of the man's face.

Itachi watched in amazement as Madara bent down and pecked Sasuke's toe softly. Sasuke held in a giggle at the ticklish feeling then smiled. But it was the next action that truly amazed Itachi the most.

Sasuke sat up and hovered closely to Madara's face. "I guess this is only fair..." The child mumbled to himself. He leaned even closer. "I'm sorry, tongue. I shouldn't have bitten you, according to Nii-San you're a very good tongue and you didn't deserve that." Sasuke said, pressing his lips against Madara's and sucking the man's tongue into his mouth.

After only a moment, Sasuke pulled away and smirked as he looked at the appalled eyes of his uncle and brother. "There. Now we're even."

**A/N: Hehe... Sorry, I honestly don't even know where this chapter came from. But since I've extended it to 25, I have room for random chapters like this. The only point of it in the plot is to start slowly patching up Madara and Sasuke's relationship, and as you can see, I had a lot of fun with that. **

**REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL!**

**Love you for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	22. Montego Bay

**A/N: This is chap 22 out of 25 so the end is nearing my darlings. Hope you're sticking around for the final loops of this roller-coaster ride!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You miss him."

Itachi looked down at his brother. Sasuke was lying across the couch in their basement apartment with his head in his brother's lap. He'd had his eyes closed for the past hour, and Itachi had assumed him to be asleep.

"What are you talking about, Otouto?" He asked with a tired sigh, leaning back against one of the plush sofa cushions.

"Uncle Madara. You miss him. It's okay, I kind of miss him too."

The weasel frowned. It was true, he missed his uncle.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I suppose not, but I know you well enough to be able to tell... We should go see him!"

Sasuke sat up and stretched, reaching over towards the coffee table for the mug of hot cocoa that he'd abandoned over an hour ago. It was cold now, just like he liked it. Itachi always argued that he should just make chocolate milk from the start- but that wouldn't do. It had to be hot at first for the whipped cream and marshmallows to melt correctly...

"You don't want to see him, Sasuke. You're looking for an excuse to go to Jamaica and have pit-roasted wild tomatoes."

Sasuke giggled. Itachi was right. When Madara had announced two weeks ago that he was going to Montego Bay Jamaica to escape the harsh winter, Sasuke had thrown an absolute tantrum over the fact that he wasn't out of school yet and was therefore not allowed to go. But his winter break had finally started yesterday, so it was Jamaica time!

"C'mon, Aniki! It'll be really fun! We could stay in a fancy hotel and eat... you know what."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Are you unable to say pit-roasted wild tomatoes without getting yourself too excited?" He asked with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at him seriously. "Honestly, if we continue talking about the tomatoes I'm going to get aroused. And then I'll have to break the 'only seduce Nii-San once a day' rule."

Itachi arched an eyebrow curiously. "The 'only seduce Nii-San once a day' rule? It's only eight pm and we've already fucked twice."

"Yeah, but I only had to _seduce _you once. It's a rule I've made for myself to ensure that I'm not being too sexually demanding. Cus if it was just up to _me _then we'd be doing 'it' all day every day forever."

Itachi just shook his head amusedly at his brother. Even Sasuke Uchiha wasn't _that _hot-blooded... but this new "rule" would prove to be interesting when school started up again for the teen. If he was only going to seduce Itachi once a day, then he probably wouldn't be stupid to waste it each morning in order to miss the bus. Itachi chuckled. He's miss those desperate attempts to avoid school... they were actually kind of cute.

"Otouto,"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up adorably with a foamy whipped cream mustache from his hot chocolate.

"I love you." Itachi said with a caring smile as he took in his brother's delightfully cute appearance.

Sasuke grinned. "I love you too, Nii-San!" He exclaimed excitedly. It was pretty rare for Itachi to just come out with a random 'I love you'. They'd been together as a couple for like five years, after all. Itachi was a grown man, and Sasuke was in his last year of high school- life was pleasantly boring for both of them.

Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him and kissed him gently, only too pull away and grimace. "How the fuck do you _drink _it like that? It's horrible!"

The younger laughed. "Tastes good to me! Here, you have some of the whipped cream on your lip now..." Sasuke leaned in and licked the fluffy white substance off of his brother's face. "So," Sasuke began, plopping down on Itachi's lap. "Jamaica?" He asked with hopeful pleading eyes.

The elder Uchiha sighed. "Fine. I'll start looking at plane and board packages tonight."

"Yay! Thank you Aniki! You're my favourite brother, did you know that?"

"Hn. You're my least favourite brother."

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. Itachi smirked and kissed the boy's nose. "No worries, Otouto. You're also my favourite."

Sasuke grinned smugly. "Good. You're my favourite trip-planner too. Hurry up! Jamaica!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and got started.

* * *

"So neither of you thought that I might also want some alone time?"

Itachi looked down at the floor shamefully. Sasuke took a different approach.

"Nope!" He said with a cheesy grin.

Madara huffed slightly but nodded in agreement. "Hn. Guess it figures you two wouldn't consider the idea of me actually wanting to be around other adults for a change..."

"Nii-San's an adult! And there's no other adults here anyway, Baka! What's the point of a private beach if you want to see other people?"

"Don't get cheeky with me! I'll put both of you out." Madara growled in a low mumble.

"Oh yeah right, like you'd pass up the chance to share one bed between the three of us... You're WAY too big of a pervert to kick us out with these living arrangements." Sasuke pointed out, gesturing towards the emperor sized bed that they'd all be sleeping in... or... doing whatever was to be done in the bed...

Madara smirked. "This is true. So are you saying that you'd participate in taking advantage of these living arrangements, Sasu-Chan?"

Sasuke blushed, turning away from his uncle. "No... I was just... er..."

Madara widened his eyes in mock surprise. "No? You wouldn't be an active participant? Hm.. Well, I guess you'll just have to leave the bed to Itachi and I and let us get you your own room."

"No fair! Nii-San!" Sasuke looked over at his brother for assistance, only to find that Itachi was holding back laughter.

"Unless of course Itachi is also refusing to make use of this set-up." Madara added on, looking over at Itachi with an unauthentic questioning face.

Itachi smirked. "I intend on abusing _every_ opportunity that may arise while sharing a bed with you two." he answered.

"You two are such horndogs!" Sasuke whined, stomping his foot to accent his point and decorating his features with his signature pout.

His uncle merely laughed at his childish behaviour. "You know, Sasuke, I _would _mention that you have no right to be pointing fingers... and I _would _mention a certain incident with a certain tennis racket... but that would just be too easy, now wouldn't it?"

Sasuke glared at the man before responding. "Fine. I'll participate in the blah blah blah cus of the blah blah blah or whatever classy way you guys are trying to say three-way- but _first _I need to go find what I _really _came here for." With that, the youngest Uchiha bolted out of the room and let his nose lead him to paradise.

"Where's he going? Didn't he come for vacation?"

"Nope." Itachi said, sitting down next to his uncle and leaning on the man's shoulder affectionately. He really _had _missed him.

"Then what's his reason for coming all the way to Montego Bay Jamaica from Japan?"

Itachi looked at his uncle as if to say '_isn't it obvious?_'

Madara laughed and looked back at the weasel. They answered the question at the exact same time.

"Pit-roasted wild tomatoes."

* * *

**A/N: So, I don't know if any of YOU have ever had pit-roasted wild tomatoes, but they're DELECTIBLE! I've searched for them all over everywhere, and the only place to get the good stuff is Montego Bay Jamaica. Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking. Please pin up a review, and go take my poll!**

**I love the readers!**

**-Beloved**


	23. Waves and Bees

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I know that it's been forever since I updated this, but this is one of those fics where the characters really need to feel like they're writing themselves, and Madara kept giving me too much trouble. I think I've sorted him out though.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mmmmmm"

"Oi! Sasuke?"

The boy moaned, ignoring the sound of his name completely.

"Sasuke!"

Again, no reply was given. "_Fuck!_ It's soooooo _gooood.._" The young Uchiha purred.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi growled under his breath, looking up at his lovers in annoyance. "Will both of you hush? Uncle, you should know better than to talk to him while he's doing that, and Otouto, will you keeping all your moaning to a low volume please? I'm trying to read."

"Well he's sitting on my suitcase and I need to get dressed!" Madara argued.

Itachi sighed. "Do I have to do _everything _myself?" he grumbled angrily, putting down the brochure he'd been looking at with a loud unnecessary smack and approaching his brother. Sasuke continued munching on his tomato treat, only barely recognizing the feeling of being lifted and relocated. "See?" Is it that hard to just pick him up and move him?"

Madara ignored the weasel's semi-frustrated ramblings and opened his suit case to get dressed.

"Aniki! I'm done with my pit-roasted wild tomato kabob! Let's go try them in a sandwich!"

Itachi tossed the younger Uchiha a map. Sasuke examined it curiously. "What are all the red dots?"

"I marked spots where you can find those tomatoes. Madara and I are going to the beach."

"Awesome! It's like a tomato scavenger-hunt! Okay, I'll meet up with you two love birds in the lobby around... five-ish? That'll give me three hours to explore and give you to three hours to... be alone."

Itachi nodded and smirked to himself as he noticed Sasuke gawking openly at Madara while the older man changed out of his pajamas and into swimming trunks. "Otouto? Don't you want to get a head start on your tomato hunting?"

Sasuke shook his head clear of impure thoughts- if only for a second- and walked up to Itachi, pecking him on the lips. "Okay, I'm off!"

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"What's the point of having a private beach if you keep your clothes on?"

Madara chuckled. "Does it bother you that Sasuke and I have different preferences when it comes to swimming attire?" he asked, thinking back on the fact that Sasuke bought new trunks every summer and rarely ever entered water with any sort of clothing.

Itachi shrugged. "I think it's more that I like to see both of you naked as often as possible... Don't tell Otouto I said that though, he'll probably burn all of his clothes just to please me then use it as an excuse not to go to school..."

Madara smiled, amused by Itachi's comment, and lied back on the beach towel, gazing up at the young raven's nude form. He looked so beautiful like that, it was a simple sight. He was comfortable like that- with his body completely exposed. He sat in peace on a beach chair under an oversized parasol, not thinking of anything in particular other than the time they shared. The elder sighed. "Yes, that is- after all, one of the main ambitions that Sasuke and I share, isn't it? The yearning to bring you pleasure. He seems to be quite successful, I'm falling behind."

Itachi looked down and smiled. "Be more cautious with your words, Uncle. You might make me think you're jealous of him." he answered with an amused grin, letting himself fall out of the chair and land gracefully on his knees, then lie beside Madara. He rested his head on his uncle's chest.

"I _am_ jealous. Terribly so. All I've done on this stupid island so far is think about you two at home alone without me."

"You were greatly missed." Itachi reassured the man, sitting up slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips.

His relationship with Madara was of course quite strained as of late. As in love as they both were, it was still difficult to maintain a romantic interest that had been rooted with pedophilia. How does one express their love to someone who they've been in love with since they were five years old? Love is so different for children. The meaning changes, and the way to express it changes. For Itachi, he knew that even though he'd reached adulthood he was still just as in love with Madara as he was when he used to admire the beloved Uncle who touched too much when the lights went out. It was a twisted love, a corrupted love, a sinful love, a tainted love, a taboo love, perhaps an _impossible _love. However- Itachi knew without a doubt that it was an everlasting love.

He let out a breath, happily and rolled over on his stomach, letting his torso hover slightly above Madara's. It was quite a compromising position to be caught in, but hopefully people would respect that this was a private beach.

"Have you ever let Sasuke top you, Itachi?" Madara asked, reminded of the sweet moments he'd spent buried in Itachi's ass as he gazed down at it. It was so perfectly displayed like that, practically _begging _for him to play with.

"Absolutely not." the answer came without thought.

Madara laughed, letting a hand travel to Itachi's ass, he pinched the flesh lightly- greatly amused by the glare he received in return. "Then I guess I've still got one up on him."

"You know I don't like being uke, Madara." Itachi insisted, although when he heard himself speak and noted the trembling desperate tone of voice that was for some reason tainting his words- he knew that it didn't even sound true to _his _ears- much less Madara's.

The elder raised an amused eyebrow. "You have claimed that on many an occasion, my darling little nephew- and yet, I still have yet to ever hear you complain when something's actually _in _your ass."

To emphasize his point, Madara ran a finger across Itachi's entrance, letting the tip slip in just the slightest bit. Itachi gasped and closed his eyes- but showed no sign of protest, even as Madara let that finger sink deeper within him. Itachi purred slightly as the second finger entered, earning a genuine laugh from his uncle.

"Perhaps a change of location?" The older man asked, eyeing the ocean deliberately and pulling his fingers out of Itachi's ass.

Without so much as a nod, the weasel got up and strode confidently over to the water. Madara smiled.

"My, my." he mumbled to himself. "It appears I'll be swimming in the nude after all..." he removed his trunks and studied Itachi's face as the younger licked his lips, staring openly with unrestrained desire at Madara's cock.

Itachi couldn't help but stare. Although he truly did prefer to Seme, once you tried and enjoyed having anal sex it was actually pretty difficult to give up. Or at least, that's how it was for him. He hadn't been fucked in quite some time and had to admit that he was a bit anxious and wanting.

When Madara finally stepped into the water and waded over to his nephew, Itachi wasted no time in attaching himself to the man. He wrapped his arms behind Madara's neck and kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of warm tongue as it spread tingles through his veins, making the cool water just a little more tolerable. The elder pulled slightly away.

"This is pretty cold for the Ocean, huh?" Madara asked, looking somewhat longingly back at the beach. "You know, I'm an earth sign."

Itachi chuckled and pecked the man on the lips. "Since when are you into astrology?"

"It's a very recent hobby."

"You realize, Sasuke's a fire sign and I'm an air sign. If you're basing everything off of the stars- all of us are incompatible."

Madara frowned. "Fine. We can stay in the damn freezing water..." he grumbled, only to be shut up by the gentle kisses that he was receiving on his neck.

"It was your idea to get in, uncle. All I did was get up and walk over... besides, wasn't the whole idea of this beach trip that we'd have some private time to warm each other up?"

The wild-haired man grinned and kissed the younger passionately, letting their tongues seduce each other as the feeling of arousal mapped out a straight line from their swollen lips to their swelling erections.

"Now, Ita-Chan, are you going to be a good boy and let me fuck you now?"

The weasel smirked, wrapping his legs around Madara's waist without lowering himself onto the throbbing muscle waiting between the older man's legs. "If that's what good boys do, then what if I want to be naughty?" he whispered seductively, letting the salty water create an interesting liquid barrier between his chest and Madara's as he leaned in closer. "Or is it all really the same?" he asked, continuing his previous question while suckling on the lobe of his uncle's ear.

Said uncle shivered and ran his hands down Itachi's back. "Sasuke's a terrible influence, you know. You've become much more provocative since the last time we did this."

"I assure you, uncle- every filthy, raunchy, sexy, and remotely robust thing that Sasuke does he picked up from one of us. Mostly me, actually... he just takes it to a new extreme, that's all. But I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Good, because I had no intentions on wasting any more of our time together with conversation." Madara replied, kissing Itachi's lips and sliding his dick against Itachi's entrance teasingly.

Itachi groaned, forcing his body closer so that his own pulsing heat was pressed against Madara's abdomen. He rolled his hips and rocked their bodies so that his dick was experiencing delicious friction with Madara's washboard abs, whilst Madara's dick was squeezed between his butt-cheeks, getting some friction as well. It was a nice way to tease them both a little without going overboard. A wave crashed into his back and he was pressed even closer to the warm body against his, Madara didn't let him fall.

Itachi smiled gently, and went back to his nibbling of the elder's ear. "I love you." Itachi muttered. "So much." He added, kissing at the shell of Madara's ear.

"Show me how much." Madara retorted.

Itachi sighed and reached a hand under the water, re-aligning himself with Madara's heat and letting gravity sink him down onto it. It was the most peaceful, easy, and effortless time they'd ever done it. The water really was a huge help. Madara thrusted upwards with quick shallow strokes, and Itachi was content to continue that way.

He felt the nerves in his ass being re-awoken, and reminded of how amazing stimulation in such a place could be. He moaned lightly, remembering the delectable feeling of having his prostate thoroughly punished, and he yearned for Madara to find that spot again as soon as possible.

They were both completely unprepared for the next wave. They held tight to each other as it engulfed them, forcing Madara much, _much _deeper into his nephew than he had ever imagined being physically possible. When it passed they were left, gasping for air, grasping each other, and moaning from the amazing new feeling they'd both experienced. Itachi attempted desperately to slam himself down on the rod again with that much force, and although he got close enough to feel the pleasure- it didn't compare to that wave.

With a few trial and error aims of his cock, Madara was finally able to note the familiar clench and breath combination that meant he'd struck Itachi's sweet spot. He was already in the process of hitting the young man's prostate with a harder thrust when another wave came. This one was bigger than the first, it slammed them into each other with so much force that for a minute Itachi was convinced that he'd died twice and gone to heaven within those ten brief seconds. This one washed them to shore, and Madara momentarily looked up at the sun. He was still catching his breath from the intense feeling of the last wave washing over them, but he _had _also learned a bit about Jamaica during his stay. "Tide's coming in. Where we're laying now will be covered in water in less than an hour." he commented, motioning with his head to the soaking sand that separates the dry and wet portions of the beach.

Itachi let out an annoyed breath and rolled his hips slightly. "This feeling in my ass is your dick, right?"

"Yes." Madara answered curtly, knowing that his nephew was about to make a smart-ass comment.

"Then why the fuck is it not moving?"

"You don't care about tide?"

"I'll welcome tide with open arms."

"You mean legs." the elder joked.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Madara did exactly as he was told. With the support of the sand he could really fuck Itachi properly, in deep fast thrusts. He used and abused his nephew's ass, but even a deaf and blind person would be able to tell that Itachi was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was an aura that he gave off- that oozed pleasure. Even more than the way his back arched and contorted. Even more than the way his head thrashed. Even more than the deep-throated groans and gasps. It was plain simple pleasure, and Madara was glad to be giving it to him.

Itachi was so goddamn beautiful like this- it was a way that only Madara had ever seen him. Getting a seme to uke is already an accomplishment, but Itachi managed to uke with pride. He was comfortable with himself, he knew what he liked and what felt good to him. More gorgeous than that though, was the complete submission and lack of care for control. It was such a rare emotion to see on Itachi's face, that submission, that _trust _that he was taken care of. Madara made him feel safe, loved, and wanted. What more could he ask?

On and on their bodies danced, ten minutes later, the water was building around them again and they had to stand. Itachi lifted his legs- quite flexibly- and shifted himself so that his back was against Madara's chest. They fucked each other vigorously, in out, in out, it went on and on. Itachi grabbed Madara's hair from behind him and gripped it. He was close. He was close and Madara was close too. The water was up to their chests now, and they new what that meant.

"Mmmmmada-ra... I'm... I'm about to-"

The final wave came, it was massive, and in that new position it crashed them even deeper together. Madara wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's chest, and came deep within his ass, he could feel the younger's body shaking around his, so he knew that they had both found that moment of release together. They ended up again as a panting heap on the beach, and Madara smiled, brushing Itachi's bangs out of his face with his hand.

"How long do you think it's gonna take to get the sand out of our hair?"

Itachi for some reason found that question to be extremely hilarious- considering what they'd just done, and instead of answering he merely burst into an insane fit of laughter.

An hour later found Madara and Itachi in the hotel lobby waiting for Sasuke. When the youngest Uchiha arrived, he had with him a large dark man.

"Hey, Nii-San, hey Uncle Madara. This is Bee! You guys ready to go?"

"Where?" Itachi asked, stretching and yawning tiredly.

Sasuke frowned. "Uncle Madara, it's not fare to wear him out, I wanted some loving tonight as well..."

"It's only five fifteen. He'll be plenty energized by the time you need him. You've certainly sent him to me in worse condition."

"I'm not an object. Where are we going?" Itachi said in a snappy staccato tone.

"Oh, right. Bee's taking us to this really cool Karaoke bar!"

Itachi frowned. "What, just cus we're Japanese we wanna do dumb shit like Karaoke?" he asked, giving Bee a rude look for being so stereotypical.

"I wasn't bein' rude,

It ain't like that dude,!"

"Ehm, pardon me for asking- but is there a particular reason for the rhyming? It's kind of annoying." Madara said bluntly.

"But, if I don't rhyme,

What'll I do with my time?"

"Something productive, fun, or not bothersome..." Itachi suggested under his breath.

"Yeah, you a real funny kid,

Lemmie tell ya what I did,

Got yall a sweet flashy car,

to get to the Karaoke bar,

Don't even worry bout the fee,

The whole thing's on me,

As a tribute to your brother,

for being a tomato lover!"

Itachi furrowed his brow in confusion and turned towards Sasuke. "What the _fuck _did you do today?"

"Tell him, Bee!" Sasuke said with an excited grin.

"See, I own a tomato shop,

but it's really quite a flop,

cus the food tastes a bit funny,

I don't make any money,

When I saw this little boy,

I thought he'd be a killjoy,

But then he spent some major bucks,

And that was some major luck,

Since he really made my day,

I asked him if I could repay,

He replied Okey Dokey,

Take me to some Karaoke!"

Sasuke nodded along, smiling all the while. "Yep, that sounds about right. You guys ready to go?"

Madara and Itachi looked at each other and sighed, then stood in unison to begin the walk out to the new "sweet, flashy car."

This was going to be a LONG night...

**A/N: This fic is about to end! So sad! Anyways, do you guys want the Karaoke bar scene next chap or shall I skip it? Review and at LEAST let me know that. Also, please take my poll.**

**Love you for reading and sticking with this fic for so long!**

**-Beloved**


	24. Ways to Prevent Morning Wood

**A/N: Well… this is awkward…. Hi? **

**(innocently trying to act like it HASN'T been eight months since I last updated this)**

**Here, just read the chapter now and get back to cussing me out later on:**

There are only so many hours that two men and one boy can spend in a karaoke bar together without going insane. Two hours seemed to be a fairly reasonable limitation. They'd been here for _three._ This was, of course, quite irritating to Madara who felt that if he had to spend another single second listening to some crazy tourist attempt to sing a reggae song off-key, he'd just go on ahead and hang himself.

Itachi was also quite sick of being here, but had pointed out that they'd accepted a ride here from Sasuke's new friend, and couldn't leave without him. This was a tragedy – seeing as they couldn't _find _the bloke. Sasuke was none to bothered by this, though. He'd danced around with some Jamaican girls until the glare Itachi was shooting the back of his head took effect, then flopped down on his brother's lap and managed to sleep through the past hour. Bee had been stopping by the little booth they were seated at for little fifteen minute intervals, reassuring them that he just had to go get his coat and then they could leave.

As a drunken kid wearing too much orange stepped onto the stand with a few stray noodles stuck in his teeth, and started to sing terribly – Madara began to wonder if he could make a rope noose out of his own hair.

"Itachi,"

"I know."

The eldest Uchiha rolled his eyes, and began scanning the crowd for any signs of Bee. He was running late, now – it had been a full seventeen minutes. Nowhere to be found, Madara turned back and noticed that a very rare phenomena was occurring. Itachi was blushing.

"What?" Madara asked accusingly – immediately assuming that there was something unflattering on his face. Itachi just shook his head and got one of those 'I'll tell you later' looks. But Madara's curiosity increased when Itachi reached for his water, and choked before the glass even touched his lips.

"Itachi, what the fuck?"

He wiggled his finger, signaling his uncle to come closer so that he could whisper to him without moving Sasuke's sleeping body. Madara obediently, leaned in, and couldn't keep the smirk off of his face when he was told that Sasuke was having a wet dream, and the evidence was digging into Itachi in the most convenient of ways.

Of course – just when this night was getting interesting, Bee actually _did _return with his jacket.

"I'm done with this show! Y'all ready to go?" He asked enthusiastically.

Madara and Itachi were both struck with the sudden fear that there would be some sort of after party.

"Yes, my brother needs to be taken to a bed as soon as possible, it seems."

Now it was Madara's turn to choke – but he was choking back a laugh. Itachi always _did _have a way with words.

"Wake up kid!" Bee yelled, tapping Sasuke harshly on the shoulder.

Itachi looked relieved for a moment that the statement was too short to rhyme – but his face returned to its previous angry bitterness when someone other than himself touched Sasuke.

"C'mon! Wake up!" Bee yelled, closer to Sasuke's ear.

No response.

Neither Madara or Itachi made any move to wake him. They were too familiar with his reaction to their voices in a half-awake state, and knew better than to cause a scene. Still, he _did _have to get up. Itachi gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Otouto?"

Sasuke muttered something dangerously close to 'harder' and Itachi looked at Madara with panicked eyes. How does one wake their cock-whore teenage brother in the middle of a wet dream and keep him from saying anything crass when he wakes?

"Uncle, could we just carry him to the car?"

Madara shrugged. "If _you _think it'd be better to have him wake up on the quiet street outside where there'll be no mistaking what comes out of his mouth than in this noisy club where people may or may not hear him, then be my guest."

Glare.

Bee was getting impatient, and rapping to himself about how they needed to get out of the club because at a certain time it turned into a lesbian biker bar. Then, it struck Madara. He grinned, accomplished and smug about his own brilliance.

"Sasuke, can I have one of your tomatoes?"

"NO!" The youngest Uchiha shot up, and began panting, his eyes darted quickly around to see if he really was in danger of having to share his food. For a moment – they thought the coast was clear and he wouldn't do anything abnormal.

Then Itachi stretched his back. It was a simple act. Just a little swivel of the spine. He had not thought out the fact that it would bring attention to the fact that his semi-awake penis was pressed firmly against his brother's excruciatingly hard one.

Sasuke moaned. _Loud. _In a way that was so utterly and entirely whore-ish that there was no room to question his motive for releasing such a sexual sound. No 'oops, I've stubbed my toe' no 'I was having a nightmare.' Nope. Pure, raw sex oozed out of his mouth, and at least twenty people heard it and turned to stare.

Bee went silent (quite the accomplishment, surely) and gave them a look that was half 'the fuck was that?' and yet half 'I don't even want to know.'

Itachi leaned closer to his brother's ear. "Sasuke, could you please try not to be a little slut in front of half the island right now?" he whispered in annoyance.

Sasuke leaned back, so closely that Itachi could feel his chapped lips against his flesh as he spoke. "Nii-San … I'm so hard…" he breathed.

"Yes, I've noticed. Please get off of me."

Sasuke whimpered in protest, and a few more people turned to look at them. Madara cleared his throat awkwardly, and tried to convey to Itachi with his eyes alone that they had to get the fuck out of their before those few people who were still sober caught on to things.

"'Tachi-Nii?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his cheek fondly against Itachi's – still only half awake, and completely disregarding everything but the feeling of his brother's body against his.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke backed up and rubbed his eyes, then very clearly spoke aloud. "Itachi, let's get off this uncomfortable bench… I wanna fu-"

"I think it's about time to go now, Sasuke!" Madara yelled, effectively drowning out the rest of Sasuke's statement, and praying to god that everyone was too inebriated to work out what he was so obviously about to say. "And the damn kid thinks _I'm _the one who's gonna get Itachi locked up…" He muttered darkly to himself, as he rose from the table and forcefully snatched Sasuke out of his brother's lap.

Itachi closed his eyes and looked the other direction – unable to watch as his uncle slapped Sasuke multiple times across the face to make him wake up properly. He knew Madara wouldn't hurt him, but it would still twist his stomach into a knot to see such a thing occur.

Awake at last, Sasuke glared around at all the people staring at him and they set out. Bee wordlessly drove them back to the hotel. It was very clear that he had lost whatever respect or trust he had for Sasuke, but that wouldn't be an issue. It wasn't like he was coming with them back to japan anyway.

The elevator ride up to their room was spent with Madara and Itachi shamelessly watching as Sasuke – with even less shame – palmed the bulge in his own pants.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, thanked whatever gods were watching over him that he'd had the sense not to wear underclothes, and began to pump furiously at his cock. It was swollen so darkly red that it neared purple, and Itachi stared at it in awe, having never seen it so hard or so eager before.

By the time Madara had the door properly closed and locked up, Sasuke had fallen to the floor and was whimpering and mewling desperately. Itachi had never been more turned on or amused than he was in the moment that he watched his uncle turn around and freeze on the spot.

"Itachi…" Madara whispered it, and it was a clear question. He was requesting permission to touch what wasn't his.

"Go ahead. I want to watch, for now."

Madara nodded, and approached Sasuke closely, watching as a stream of precum oozed out of the tip of his nephew's cock. He knelt down beside the writhing boy, and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Sasuke's only reaction to this was to stroke himself faster, bucking into his hand in desperation.

Madara peeled the shirt open, but didn't slide it off of Sasuke's hands – knowing that one of them was busy at the moment, and the other seemed quite occupied with trying to grasp on to the wooden floor-boards as his finger's spasmed and clasped down in search for something to grab onto, but finding nothing but air.

He ran his hands slowly over Sasuke's now bare chest, and pinched softly at a nipple, earning himself a lascivious yelp.

"Please?" Sasuke hissed out, eyes shooting open and looking at Madara in a way that couldn't be denied.

Itachi watched as Madara pressed soft kisses against Sasuke's flesh. His neck, chest, stomach. It was a beautiful sight. He felt very selfish and catered to, actually – watching his lovers in such an intimate position together. Knowing that there were two people in front of him who lived for him, and would die for him if they had to. Knowing that they were doing this with _his _permission, and they were both eager for him to join.

Alas, Madara's lips wrapped themselves around the head of Sasuke's cock. He didn't even have to bat Sasuke's hands away. They seemed to magically entwine themselves in his still-sandy hair as soon as he lowered himself. He lapped eagerly beneath the head, adoring the way Sasuke's penis twitched and trembled against his tongue. He could feel Sasuke bucking against his throat, but Madara could handle that with ease. He swallowed his nephew's entire phallus, and wiggled his tongue at the base. As he came back up, he let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin, and delighted in the resulting moan.

Itachi was still in minor shock at the urgency his brother was displaying. He got on the floor and crawled over to them, and began kissing and sucking at Sasuke's neck. He was suddenly overcome with the need to mark the boy. One of Sasuke's hands shifted from Madara's hair to Itachi's and he yanked his brother up to his mouth, pulling him into a heated kiss that sent tiny explosions from his lips to his cock, making him shudder and buck rather harshly into Madara's still-bobbing mouth.

Itachi groaned against his brother's tongue and pulled back gently, lapping at Sasuke's ear as he questioned him. "What on earth did you dream about that's put you in such a state, Otouto?" he asked, before sucking the lobe of Sasuke's ear into his mouth – confusing a moan that was already in the process and turning it into what sounded like a choked out lusty sob.

"This," Sasuke panted, clutching to the abused cotton of Itachi's shirt. "I dreamt of this."

Itachi smirked, and stood to remove his own pants, understanding now what Sasuke's issue was. Sasuke often had sex dreams. They were often quite vivid. Itachi always made sure to ask about them, because he was constantly curious to see if there were any hidden desires or sexual fantasies that Sasuke might be interested in. However, he had noticed long ago – that Sasuke _never _had sex dreams about Madara. They were always Itachi, or on a rare occasion some celebrity who the kid had a crush on.

It was understandable that if Sasuke were to dream of being with Madara and Itachi at once, he'd be a step up from his usual arousal…

"Aniki, are you gonna stand there with your belt in your hands or strip and come over here so I can suck your cock?" Sasuke asked quite frankly, and Itachi noticed that he'd clearly missed quite a lot when he'd zoned out, because Sasuke was now on his knees, licking a familiar looking creamy substance off of Madara's chin. The kid was still hard as a rock.

"Neither," Itachi said calmly. "Get on the bed, Sasuke. Uncle, would you mind preparing him for me?"

Sasuke looked affronted for a moment, but obediently stood and lied back on the bed, spreading his legs impossibly wide, and grinning at his brother and uncle as they noted his flexibility.

Sasuke didn't even flinch, when Madara squeezed some lube onto his fingers and placed one inside of his hot hole. He merely looked down in interest as he felt a second. He bucked wantonly against the third. Madara was delighted to finger-fuck him. He wouldn't be surprised if this was the only time he was ever allowed anywhere _near _Sasuke's ass, and this was certainly enough. Itachi pressed his chest against his uncles back and bit at the back of his neck.

"He's got a beautiful ass, doesn't he?"

Madara nodded, looking down at the magnificent pinkness that his fingers were buried in.

"Isn't it lovely, the way it stretches with such ease, but feels so _tight?_" Itachi asked, chuckling as he heard Madara releasing a heavy breath.

"It's not nice that you always use him to tease me, Itachi."

Madara was kissed lightly for his trouble, but received no other compensation. Itachi batted away his uncle's hand, and leaned over his brother, slowly pushing his dick into him. He could feel the heat of Sasuke's walls as they clenched and clamped down on him. He could hear the loud gasp released from Sasuke's lips as the child pushed down onto him, his body pleading for more. He leaned farther down, and kissed his beloved otouto, tasting the salty cum that Sasuke had stolen from Madara's mouth.

The air smelt of sand from the beach, smoke from the club… and sex. Itachi groaned, biting softly against Sasuke's lip as he took in the scent and seated himself completely within the child. Much to Sasuke's horror – Itachi did not move. He casually pulled away from the kiss, and looked over his shoulder. Sasuke saw what he was doing then, and smiled.

"Uncle Madara, could you be a doll and fuck Itachi-Nii, please?"

"Doll? No. Fuck your brother? Certainly."

Itachi's ass was dry from the saltwater, so Madara applied a very generous amount of lubricant to his fingers before spreading him open. Sasuke whimpered lightly, partially from Itachi still being deep inside of him, and partially in excitement. He'd never seen his brother getting fucked before.

Itachi let out a shaky breath as the first finger breached his entrance, and bucked slightly away from it, and into Sasuke. The youngest of them moaned lightly again, and Madara littered soft kisses on Itachi's neck and shoulders as an apology when he added the second finger along with the first. He stretched his nephew carefully, knowing that Sasuke's walls were much more flexible than Itachi's and Itachi had to be treated with more care.

Itachi shivered as the third finger entered him, and he felt Sasuke clench around his cock deliciously in response. He then stilled as the fingers stretched farther and were removed. He felt Madara pushing slowly into him, and forced himself to relax and appreciate the sensation of filling and being filled all at once. The nerve endings in his ass were still tender from being abused earlier in the day, and it gave him a warmth that he enjoyed greatly.

Experimentally, Itachi pulled partially out of Sasuke – thus farther onto Madara – then pushed back. He moaned in ecstasy, and Sasuke almost came just from the sound of it. Itachi got more used to Madara's intrusion, and in no time they were moving together like a well-oiled machine. Sasuke bucked upwards erratically and moaned loudly, always one to enjoy a good fuck – but completely lost in Itachi's facial expressions as he avidly watched his elder brother's reaction to giving himself to another in such a way.

Madara gripped Itachi's hips almost violently as he thrust himself, pumping deep into the tightness of his nephew's ass and looking over Itachi's shoulder, at Sasuke's pleasure contorted features, as he did it. Itachi could feel Madara's cock pulsing excitedly inside of him, and it encouraged him to fuck harder into Sasuke.

"Oh…. Fuck… please… please…" Sasuke begged, gasping out words whenever he could, and feeling the bed rattle as he was struck with the force of two powerful men.

"Please what, Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"Please… just… oh… right there… a little harder… oh god…" Sasuke moaned, and grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders, gyrating his hips upwards so that the angry head of his cock was able to shove itself against Itachi's abdomen. Itachi deliberately let his stomach press down against it, and Sasuke's precum smeared across his flesh, joining with the sweat that was already building there and glistening when it caught light. The youngest Uchiha was lost in a world of pleasure, and he fisted the sheets aggressively, moving his head from side to side, and arching his back, trying to force himself closer… just a little bit closer.

Sasuke was muttering again. "Touch me… please… please, someone … stroke my cock… I'm so …. So close," he whined, throwing his head back as Madara leaned down and hugged against Itachi's back, reaching around his elder nephew, to stroke the younger's aching shaft.

The movements of his hand were quick and still controlled, at first – but Sasuke bucked up into it, and shortly they found their orgasms washing over them like a game of dominos. First Sasuke's and as he spasmed around his brother, he milked him in the process – Inspiring Madara to release himself into Itachi's now clenching walls.

They stayed buried in each other for a full minute before anyone could even think of moving. Itachi didn't realize that he'd started holding his breath until he started coming out in heavy gasps and pants. Slowly, they separated from each other and flopped out on the bed together. Sasuke didn't even have enough sense to let go of the sheets.

When he did regain himself, his first action was to climb atop Itachi, and force a very passionate kiss into his brother's sleepy mouth.

"I'm tired, Sasuke… go to sleep."

Sasuke groaned. "Nii-San… I'm already hard again just thinking about what just happened…" he mumbled against Itachi's neck, biting at the skin and broadening the purple bruise of a love-bite that Madara had already placed there.

"You've already seduced me once today. What happened to the rule?" Itachi asked, smirking at his known victory and rolling over to bury his head in Madara's chest.

Madara sighed contentedly. The somewhat quiet sounds of Sasuke's barely discreet masturbation were like a strange lullaby to his ears, and he found sleep easily that night.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The next day, the Uchiha boys woke up feeling very filthy. Especially Itachi. Sand in your hair, and semen decorating your chest and ass is very uncomfortable, so he showered vigorously, and then got to work on waking up Sasuke and Madara – also known as the two most obnoxious sleepers in history. The gods were on his side when he discovered that apparently giving Sasuke Uchiha three orgasms in one night prevented morning wood the next day. He'd have to remember that for when they got home.

"What time is the plane, Uncle?"

Madara yawned as he exited the shower with a towel (that Sasuke very audibly protested against) wrapped around his waist. "In about three hours, so we should leave here in twenty minutes. Sasuke clean up. You look like a prostitute."

If there was possibly a delicate word to describe Sasuke's bedhead that morning, it would have to be 'windblown.' Itachi thought it was pretty cute, though. It made it stick up in the back and look really silly. He considered trying to get Sasuke to style it like that on purpose.

As Sasuke stepped into the shower – notably not bringing a towel or any clothes into the bathroom with him – Madara leaned lazily against the wall. Itachi smiled and approached him, hugging him close and kissing at his jaw tenderly, before resting his still tired head against Madara's shoulder.

"Some night, huh?" Madara kissed his lover's hair, and smelled it. He decided to buy Itachi whatever shampoo was in the bathroom here. It was marvelous.

Itachi chuckled. "Some _life, _I was thinking."

"Oh?" Madara asked, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man.

"Mmm… Would you believe me if I told you that I still remember the first day I knew I was in love with you?"

At this, the elder smiled. "Yes, but it wouldn't matter."

"Why not?" Itachi was slightly put off that his love didn't matter to his uncle.

"Because it's not important to me, knowing when the first day was that you loved me. What's important, is making sure you never have to say you remember the _last._"

"I'll never stop loving you. You know that."

Itachi kissed him, and didn't stop until he heard Sasuke making disgusting kissy noises from across the room.

"Will you two separate for like _one _fucking minute! We _do _have a plane to catch!"

He was right, they did. On the plane, Madara changed their tickets to coach instead of first class. He knew there'd be some sort of stupid row if they had to decide who got to sit together and who got to sit alone, so it was better that they just accept the less comfortable three-seater and avoid that situation all together.

When the plane landed, they didn't know which was a better feeling – knowing that they were home and together again, or seeing the look on Konan's face when they walked in to find her dancing around naked.

Either way, they were happy.

**A/N: Well, this is sort of the end of this fic. The next chapter will probably be more epilogue-ish, cus I'm lazy and it annoys me that I promised you guys at least 3,000 words a chap. (But I HAVE stayed faithful to that since promising!)**

**PLEASE review. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I'm really really really sorry about how long this chapter took, and I'm also sorry that now that it's here I have to confess that I've actually written the entire thing in the last three hours, and it's probably shit cus it's 4am, but I've had much too much Mountain Dew tonight, so you somehow managed to get an update out of me anyway. **

**Much love to all of my readers! Especially you guys, for waiting so long for this! **

**You are now officially allowed to cuss me out. **

**-Beloved **

**P.S. There will NOT be a sequel for this fanfic, so don't ask for it – but if you DO want a prequel, let me know.**


	25. Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

_**Five Years Later **_

Madara frowned at his newspaper as he heard the unwelcomed and unfamiliar pitter patter of feet in the hallway. He didn't mind little feet running up and down his halls … it just slightly depressed him, because he knew whose feet they were, and therefore also knew whose feet they _weren't. _

The child bounded into the living room and grinned up at him. A soft towel was snugly wrapped around his waist, and his hair dripped all over the carpet.

"Thanks so much for letting me use the pool, Madara-San!" The boy said excitedly, and grinned easily at the man who was seated so comfortably yet miserably in the living room.

"Don't mention it…" Madara muttered to himself, looking back at the paper and trying to push his mind as far away from thoughts of Sasuke as possible. "Ask your mother to bring me some lemonade if she's not too busy, please."

The child nodded and ran off to do as he was told. Ranmaru was, if nothing else, a very obedient boy. In that way he was entirely unlike Sasuke and Itachi had been when they were living here. However, his obedience was irrelevant as far as Madara was concerned, because he didn't care enough about the child to want him to do anything anyway. He'd talked to Konan for a long time when she said she wanted to adopt a son. It was understandable.

The boys – _his _boys, had moved out three years back, and the hose was like an oversized coffin without them. Still, they had to go. It was unhealthy to keep them around the way they were. Itachi needed a real job, Sasuke needed education back in Konoha, because of the superior school district.

"_Uncle, I love you so much that a piece of me is dying as I say this – but you know that we'll never make it in this world without you if we don't learn to survive alone … we're grown men, Uncle. We need to live our own lives." _That's what Itachi had said.

Then, three months later, they were gone. Back to their parent's old home in Konoha. Living behind the same door that Madara had been kicked out of when Itachi was five. The same door that began it all, so many years ago, when Madara came knocking to claim them. They'd all grown so much since then…

"Honestly, Madara. How long are you going to mope around like this?" Konan asked, tsk-ing lightly as she stepped into the room with a pitcher of fresh lemonade.

He shrugged, pouring himself a glass of the bitter-sweet liquid and taking a tired sip. His eyes shot up as he heard the door open and the gentle sound of someone gracefully removing their shoes. Just moments later, a smile spread across his face as his favorite nephew glided smoothly into the room and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. Konan averted her eyes, a light blush on her cheek as Madara's fingers laced into Itachi's hair and pulled the younger man closer.

"I was just thinking of you…" Madara said softly, tucking a tress of Itachi's hair behind his ear. Itachi smiled, and pecked his uncle softly before moving away and seating himself on the sofa.

"Judging by that kiss, I think you might want to replace the words _thinking of _with _pining for_." The younger Uchiha teased, playfully.

Madara smirked. "When it comes to _you, _there's rarely a difference. I'm always doing both. How're things over on your end of town?"

Itachi frowned. "Mundane. I've decided to retire at the end of the year," He waved a hand at his uncle's shocked expression. "I know I'm young, but I have more money than I know what to do with, and someone else could be doing my job. Someone who _needs _it. Besides, it would be irrational to keep working there if I wasn't living in Konoha…"

"But… you _are _living in Konoha."

"Yes, well, Sasuke got accepted to go to Berkeley…" Itachi said, looking pointedly away from his uncle. Konan rose when she heard something crashing upstairs and went off to see what Ranmaru was up to.

"Oh," Madara said slowly. "California. That's… farther than Konoha." It was a stupid thing to say. Madara lived just outside of Konoha himself, but he had no other words. He'd grown accustomed to seeing his nephews on the weekends, and even _that _was less than he would have wanted.

Itachi nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. Itachi helped himself to a glass of lemonade, and sipped quietly at it. Madara seemed to have forgotten his. In fact, the elder man was totally spacing out, until he saw a light smirk on his young lover's face.

"Anyway," Itachi continued, "I was thinking that since our parent's house will feel pretty empty without Sasuke, you might consider letting me move back in here?"

Madara glared at Itachi, upset to have been fooled so easily. "That wasn't very nice, Itachi-Kun… You should know by now that experimenting with a lover's emotions can end detrimentally."

The weasel laughed. "Don't be so sour, Uncle. It's not _my _fault that you took that the wrong way. Even living with you, I'll be flying to America every other weekend, and Sasuke will be flying here every other weekend. His second year, he's doing a study abroad program here, and he'll be back for all of his breaks of course."

"Never _could _get rid of the brat for good…" Madara murmured in mock annoyance.

Itachi ignored his comment. "I heard you've rented out our apartment, though… and Konan's boy has our old room, doesn't he?"

Madara raised a sarcastic eyebrow at his nephew. It was a known fact that the residency was _oozing _with bedrooms. There would never be a real rooming issue, but he had a feeling that Itachi's unauthentic concern over spacing would prove fruitful if he played along. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The basement suit earns me a healthy stipend each month from a couple named Sasori and Deidara; and Ranmaru-Kun has the bedroom that I originally placed you and your brother in."

Itachi shrugged. "Shame. I suppose until you get that worked out, I'll just be sleeping in your bed every night…"

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes, and turned back to his lemonade, taking another sip.

"If you think that's the wisest way to approach the situation, I won't argue with you. What about when Sasuke visits?"

Itachi's grin widened. "Don't be silly, Uncle. Naturally – my darling Otouto would sleep with me. So, if I'm sleeping with _you…_"

Madara snorted. "It's not my job to make sure he doesn't explore all of his sexual options in college… distract him yourself."

"I will have you _know, _uncle Madara, that I'm not gonna go off to California and whore myself around in San Francisco like some little gay fairy slut boy!"

"I told you to wait in the car…" Itachi said more to himself than to his brother.

"My apologies, Sasuke-Kun. For some reason I assumed that since you're such a little gay fairy slut boy here in Japan, you'd carry that characteristic with you to America."

"Honestly, Uncle. You know how American airports are. I'm sure that Sasuke's whorishness couldn't make it through customs."

"I hate both of you, ya know. That's why I'm leaving." Sasuke retorted, sticking his tongue out at his brother; half teasing him and half hoping that Itachi would get up and suck the slick muscle into his mouth.

Madara sighed, and shook his head as Sasuke boldly seated himself down on his brother's lap, and they continued bickering about the (nonexistent) possibility of Sasuke pursuing other lovers in college. Sasuke was poured a glass of lemonade, and went to take a sip – only to drop it when distracted by the sudden arrival of a very quick moving, and very nude Ranmaru sprinting through the room in an attempt to outrun his mother as she tried to make him bathe.

"I would say that his state of undress is genetic, but knowing that he's adopted, I'll have to assume that it's a learned habit." Itachi mused.

"Uncle Madara probably told him it's okay. You know how he is about naked little boys…" Sasuke added, snorting as Madara smirked and caught Ranmaru around the waist and sending him back off to Konan.

"I'll have you know, Sasuke-Kun, that Ranmaru is a bit below my standards. I haven't had any interest in a child his age since Itachi was that young – But I suppose you don't remember that … it was before anyone had any care or thought of your existence…"

Sasuke fumed in annoyance, usually preferring to treat Itachi's life as if it didn't exist before he entered it. It greatly disturbed him to know that Itachi had felt very strong emotionally for their uncle before Sasuke's birth. In a way, he'd replaced Madara; which only made it more annoying that Itachi considered Madara irreplaceable.

"Hn. What about _you, _Nii-San? You like little boys too, don't you?"

Itachi grinned.

"Don't be a fool, Sasuke. Ranmaru-Chan is like a _brother _to me."

**A/N: Oh Itachi… that doesn't really mean anything at all, does it? **

**Sorry if you were expecting this to be fluffier or longer, but I did TELL you to just expect a brief epilogue, so I hope you're not too let down.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**This fanfic has been such an adventure, and I can't stress how wonderful this journey has been with you guys. Look out for the prequel. I still don't know what it's gonna be titled yet, so just keep an eye open for it. Again, I have no plans to write a sequel for this – so if I do so it'll have to be REALLY demanded, and it'll still take me a great deal of time to get it all outlined and whatnot. **

**For virtual cookies, and a dedication in the prequel, tell me why I titled this fanfic "Reckless Abandon" (there are three reasons, and I'll accept any of them) **

**LOVE YOU SO EFFING GOD DAMN MUCH FOR READING! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
